Die Beautifully Will You, Shizuchan?
by OriharaBlood-EyesIzaya
Summary: FB RP. Sensei!Shizuo and our lovable informant ! Rated M for langguage and SMUTSSINESS.  SMUT @ CHAPTER 5 ! Chapter 11 is up !
1. Chapter 1: Sensei? PFFT

**This story contains actual roleplay account characters on FaceBook. ((Orihara "Blood-Eyes" Izaya, Orihara Baby-Kanra, and Shizuo Sensejima. Friend at own risk. :P ))**

Well...needless to say, that was a rather unpleasant fall. And oddly enough it was through a curious shining little hole in the wall. Ahahahahah~! How strange, how strange indeed~! Well~ there was nothing to be done about that now, was there~? All Izaya knew was that he was there, in his beloved city all of a sudden...but he did note-there were a few...minor changes. Hrm, how weird~! Peculiar! Ahahaha! This should be a fun exploration~! For one, a cake shop down the road had urned into an arcade in the instant he fell into that hole. Something definitely unlikely, and yet it was right there before his eyes~! Ahahahah! A few other shops here and there had changed, and a bus stop was moved from one end of the road onto the opposite side. My, my...something was definitely going on in /his/ city~ But aaaah, the refreshing (and reassuring thing-though Izaya would never admit it), was that the looks from the people passing by hadn't changed. In fact-if they did, they were more frightened and aware of him than usual~! Oh lovely, lovely day~! Maybe his humans had finally realized how much they truly needed to love him, and were afraid of facing him, now knowing they realized a little late. But...better late than never right? Izaya grinned as he walked, dramatically bowing to random humans as he passed by-aaah, some of them ran. Ehehehe~! How cute, denial~! Hrm...well, since that curious fall, he was feeling rather muddled, despite the reassuring fear-filled stares. Aaaah~! Why not take a little visit to Raira~? He was sure little Masaomi and Moe-kun were around to poke fun at~! Yes, YES~! That would heighten his spirits~! So...off he went to Raira...but what he didn't expect was to run into Shizu-chan as soon as he slipped into the front doors. Meaning-/right/ into the man. "Umphh~! Horaaa~? Aha...Ahahahah~!" IOzaya stepped back, ready to run, smiling is usual sweet smile-aaah, Shizu-chan just had to be the annoyance who had utterly /perfect/ timing didn't he~? "Shizu-chan~! My, fancy seeing you here~! Ahahahaha...hooh, did you finally decide to go back to school and check up on what happened to that protozoic brain of yours~? Check up on why you never learn anything of intelligent use~?" It wasn't the informants fault that he was automatically and innately sarcastic towards the other...right~? Ahahahah~

Shizuo growled under his breath as he started his exit out of the building. This sucked... Terribly. All he was doing was subbing for that dammed gym teacher for the day and... Well... They said that the kid wasn't hurt and the equipment was replaceable... And he needed time off. But this was ridiculous! Time off for a whole week? His day was just not going well. But then, right as the door swung open in his direction, his day was the most terrible of all. "Ofmph!" he said as he crashed into the other person. Regaining his balance, he couldn't help but stare at the guy. Raven hair, crimson (Wait. Those has to be contacts.) colored eyes, and pale skin wrapped around a ridiculously fluffy looking coat. The blonde was dropped out of his daze when he heard the man speak-up. "The hell? Fucking pest. Who the hell are you to say that? Huh?" he shouted out, feeling his cheeks redden in anger and his fists clench. "And how the fuck do you know me?"

Izaya blinked-huh~? The then smirked that usual knowing smirk of his and grinned soon after-ooh, was Shizu-chan playng dumb~? Wait...the man did...look...older? Haaaah~? Aha...Ahahahahaha! Ah, that was it. Izaya must've hit his head on the wall or something and dreamt he fell through a hole in the wall~! Yes, yes, all this is a dream~! "Well...that's unpleasant." he said, voice suddenly dropping the normal playful tone he had in it. "Even when I'm knocked out, Shizu-chan still manages to get in my head...~" he said sighed-but the road under his feet felt real enough, and so did the collision with Shizu-chan earlier. Maybe...Ah~! Izaya smirked, "I know how to fix this~ "he smirked and flicked his little knife out, pointing it at the other, "Care for one of our chases downtown, Shizu-chan~? Ahahaha~ "

The blonde stared at the knife in front of him, blinking, "The hell? Man put that thing away. Your fucking nuts!" he shouted, knocking the hand away. Who was this guy? He never remembered anyone like him, especially making a enemy out of the guy. So why the hell would he want to bring out a knife and ask him to chase him. After awhile... A thought popped into his head. The teachers! That's right! He heard about this. The older teachers would play pranks at the new ones, try and get them scared and run off. This must be one of those pranks. "Hey. You can, haha, put that away now." he said in between laughs, "Aha... Seriously. You could, ha, get in trouble here with that." Shizuo then grinned at the other. "Never knew the guys would send out a crazy ass clown. Hey. Who sent you anyways? Mr. Tanaka? Mrs. Hiro?"

zaya blinked and stared when the knife was knocked away from him. Aaah~? And Shizu-chan was...laughing. Really...truly laughing...? Areeeeeeeeee? This was some weird dream~! Shizu-chan would /never/ act like that around him~! Aaah, how strange indeed~! "Ne...Shizu-chan can I ask you a serious question~?" Izaya grinned despite himself. "Did you manage to kill me, or put me in a comatose state and now I'm having this weird dream~?" It was a long shot, but it was better than believing this was really Shizu-chan...as in...Heiwajima Shizuo that tossed about trashcans and vending machines-ahh! That was it. "So odd today Shizu-chan~! By now yo wouldn't uprooted some random object-most likely the lockers, since they're here. And tossed it at me~! Wow, you're so well behaved~! How strange indeed~! And even when I pulled out your favorite little TOY!" at the last word, he made a very precise slash, tearing the man's shirt open-expecting to see his scar, the one he made on the blonde's chest so many years ago.

Shizuo stared at the other man, razing one eyebrow curiously. Was this guy serious? Seriously? He just met the guy and the crap that came out of this mans mouth just wouldn't stop. "Hey man, whatever your talking about, I had no part of it. Would you stop the joke already?" he said to the other calmly, till a blur of a hand passed his vision. Looking down his own shirt was sliced open and a nasty bleeding cut was under the now staining white shirt. "What the fu-?" the blonde shouted in surprise and reached out, grabbing the collar on the others by instinct. "What that fuck was that for asshole? I just bought this damn shirt! Your fucking batshit! Ive had a totally fucking horrible day and don't make me punch yer face in man. Hell go back to the asylum where you came from freak." Shizuo yelled at the other, tossing the raven to the side easily. Grumbling the blonde stepped over the insane man and continued his way outside. Looking down at the cut on his chest, he knew it didn't hurt. The cut itself didn't hurt, but the fact this was one of the shirts he paid for himself... Damn. It didn't even look repairable.

Well, that was an expected and yet...unexpected reaction. Yes, Shizu-chan /did/ get mad. yes, Shizu-chan /did/ threaten to hit him...no, Shizu-chan didn't threaten to /kill/ him, and no, Shizu-chan didn't uproot anything. Izaya frowned-why did Shizu-chan never react the way he wanted him to? This is exactly why he hated the man~! So annoying, So /annoying/ Shizu-chan~! Izaya winced slightly as he collided with the wall-hey~! That was rude too~! Well...at least it was more...Shizu-chan-like. But...he saw no scar. This was definitely not good. Ah-...eeeh...and now he could feel the side of his head bleeding-aaaah yes. It must've been from when he first-fell through the hole and landed in an unholy position on his head on concrete-and second, now this. The double blow finally managed to split the skin open a bit. Well...that was not good. Not only was he bleeding but it confirmed it...this wasn't a dream. Izaya huffed, smirking. This was insane...completely, utterly, insane~! Unreasonable~! Out of his control~! He hated that."Aha...ahahaha...ahahaha...AGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the maniacal laugh the informant was famous for finally broke through and he laughed his heart out, leaning his head back against the wall and allowing the blood to drip down his neck instead of his precious little face.

As Shizuo was walking he noticed that the man was silent behind him, that is, until he heard laughter behind. It really was a prank! Dammit Mr. Tanaka was really going to get it! Turning quickly behind him, the first thing he noticed was the man erupted in complete and utterly enjoyable laughter. The second, was the trickle of blood just noticeably going down his neck. "Shit!" the blonde cursed as he ran back to the other. Unable on what to do, Shizuo grabbed the others shoulders and shook lightly, worried he threw the man way too hard. "Hey man! You alright? Sorry! Hold on. Let's get ya to the nurse!"

Izaya continued to laugh even as he was grabbed and shaken. Ahahah~! Shizu-chan was worried~! How funny, how strange this all was~! In a sense, Izaya was concerned-disturbed, the situation was far too much~! At the same time, it was hilariously entertaining~! Okay~! He could adapt to this, at least until he found a way to get home. Aaaah, he was beginning to miss it already~! "Ahaha...Aha...ahaaa..." Izaya grew into a dead silence, that little smile still on his lips and a glassy look in his eyes from all the laughing. Aaah...yes, he could play along. This could be.../fun/~ "Aaaah...the room's spinning oh-so-wonderfully, Shizu-chan~! Myyy, you do look older than when I last saw you~!" he exclaimed, flipping his phone open and showing the blonde a recent picture of him in his bartender suit, throwing a car at him. What? Just because he was going to be.../nice/ didn't mean he couldn't /try/ to scare Shizu-chan a little.

Shizuo stared at the picture curiously. Was that really him? He has remembered picking up a few cars now and then... But in a bartenders suit? He never worked as a bartender, let alone drank too often. The blonde furrowed his brows and pinched the bridge between his nose. This was getting way too confusing. Either this guy was batshit, or he really was pranking him. Sighing in defeat, Shizuo dug in his pocket for one of the tissue packets he had gathered earlier in town. Maybe he should thank that pestering woman when he headed back into town. Unwrapping the packet, the other took of the clean wipes and dabbed at the spot on the others head. The he brushed it down to try and wipe off any fresh blonde. Hey freak. Let's get you down to the nurse. Your bleeding a lot." he said, patting the others shoulder in reassurance. "Names Shizuo, not this Shizu-whatever. Now let's get you inside..." he told the other and grabbed the strangers arm, pulling him inside and directing him to the infirmary. 'Was that really me?' he thought as he made is way, 'It couldn't be. I don't even know this guy... Maybe I didn't remember? Did I ever get too drunk or something?...'

And thus, Izaya employed his little kid front. Or rather-he really did react this way. Half to annoy Shizu-chan and half because well, he really was just like that at times. "No~! I don't waaaaanna go anywhere with Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan's annoyi-OW! Don't yank me up like that! I'll cut you again~!" he whined and whined and whined, sometimes even kicking at him and laughing. Whatever this fucked up world was-this was it's SHizuo. And he would fucking annoy the living hell out of him as he always did. He'd poke at him, prod at him, bend him, try to break him. Kill him. But aaaah, of course...he couldn't do that without starting a little game, now could he? Because...what fun would that be~? AHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! That was when Izaya decided. If he were going to be stuck here in this city, this Ikebukuro...he'd make sure hey allknew...Orihara Izaya. This was /his/ city! His humans, and this Shizu-chan was going to die~! Nothing would change~! AHAHAHAHHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Shizuo stared at the other as he wonder in bewilderment as the other played his emotions left and right. The man must've hit is head harder than the blonde thought. Finally dragging the man into the room, he swung the door open without a second notice. "Hey! Anyone here?" he called out. Out of his luck, hanging on one of the desks in the room, a folded sign read 'OUT FOR LUNCH' in big red, bolded letters. "Damn…." Shizuo cursed as he dragged the other to one of the beds. Guiding the other to one of the beds, Shizuo shut the door he had left open from entering, locking it so the (most likely a crack-head) man couldn't escape, wondering if his mental state was in check. Shizuo grumbled when he walked over to the white clean cabinets and reached for cleaning alcohol, a wipe, and bandages. Dumping the items onto the bed next to the raven, Shizuo uncapped the bottle and poured some of the alcohol onto the wipe. "This is gunna sting…" he warned and started dabbing the area where the blood flowed. As he continued his ministrations, the blondes honey-brown colored eyes scanned the other up and down. Had he really ever met this guy before? Maybe at a bar or on the streets maybe? "Who are you?" he asked, sliding the wipe down to clean the mostly dried blood on his neck.

It wasn't like Izaya had stopped talking either. For every action Shizu-chan had...he had a comment. "Shizu-chan the room is emptyyyy, let's leave~! Ah~? You can't possibly know how to treat wounds~! What's all that stuff~? OW~! That stiiiiings~! Shizu-chan is a big meanie~! Always hurting me, either with punches or flying objects and now this~! Hey and why did you lock the door~? RAPE~! AHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAH!" This was fun~! Shizu-chan was so well-behaved despite the monster Izaya knew was waiting under there, just needing a little provocation. Or...the right kind of provocation. He fell back into the bed as the other asked for his name and feigned a pout, tearing up effectively-who was to say Izaya's acting was as horrible as Shizu-chan said sometimes? "Shizu-chan forgot me~! I'm so hurt~! After all the romances we shared in highschool~!" Okay, so the last part was a lie, but who cared~! AHAHAHAHAHH!

Shizuo cringed as the man replied and jerked the man up by his shirt. "Not done." he said as a matter of factly and took the bandages, starting to wrap them around the others head. "Romances my ass." he started "I haven't had a girlfriend for three years now. And she died long ago. So who the hell are you?" the blonde demanded, done with the others games. This man was really pissing him off, and he was ready to punch his face in... But.. He couldn't. It was one of his principles. To not harm a injured guy, whether how much he losses him off or not.

"Hey~! Bandages make me look ugly~!" he complained and laughed. Aaaah~? So this little Shizu-chan has a history of his own~? "Aaaaah, so you really not Heiwajima Shizuo neeee~? Sad." he shrugged. Aaaah enough, he wanted to get out of this tiny room and have /some/ breathing space between him and this same-faced, same attitude, same monstrous strength-ed Shizu-chan. Really, he'd never ever get in this proximity with /his/ Shizu-chan back home. Aaaah, in fact, he might've started to /miss/ all the slashing and cutting and tauntng and the GRRRRs~... "Awwwh how sad how sad~! But the Shizu-chan I know cant possibly be as nice~! Please, he'd no sooner crush me with his bare hands than help me~! And aaaah, a girlfriend~? What'd you do, accidentally hit her with a truck~? PFFFT-" Aaaaah, yes, the truck. Izaya was /really/ starting to miss trying to kill Shizu-chan back home. IN fact...how /would/ he get home. This game was getting old-as did most things in the informants eyes, all far too quickly too.

The blondes heart sank at the mention of the woman. Sighing he stuffed his hands in his pockets, pulling out one of his cancer sticks and lighting it, hoping to calm his nerves. "Yeah. My name is Heiwajima Shizuo. I don't know what you ride, but whatever happened made you hit yer head pretty hard." he said as he took in a long drag of the cigarette. Letting the smoke drift from his lips, the blonde leaned back on his hand. "Your close I guess... It was raining... Kinda seemed perfect for that night. She was one of those, ya know, pesky annoying girls. I called her a flea, we chased around, I thought I really hated her. Time went by... And yeah... So like I said... It was raining..." he said, tapping his finger on the cig. "We were running down the street, trying to get out of the rain... Hah... I remembered. She was so embarrassed. Her shirt clung to every curve she had.. Her long hair and pale skin, kinda the same color as yers, were drenched. I couldn't help but laugh... But... We got distracted... We were laughing and... And didn't notice the intersection light turned red and... I leaped over to protect her... Too late." he explained and sighed, lacing his fingers together, deep in thought and memory of the woman. It sucked, really. Now the more he thought about it, the more he noticed the raven haired man beside him was almost the same figure, eyes, his whole appearance, even his personality, was like hers... Damn. He was thinking too much about it.

Izaya went almost blank. But one thought clung to his mind. Just one...could it be~? But nooooo...no way~ Aha...right~? Hrrrm...this could be a new...game level. Aaah but what to ask? What to do...? Izayas own ruby orbs-flashed like fresh blood in deep thought. He grew serious-as he always did in deep thought. HAH! Shizu-chan was lucky and should consider himself privileged! Not many who knew Orihara Izaya had a chance to see his more clam, collected...conniving, and yet quiet side. Of course, it only ever lasted in most a minute between insane gestures and radical questions. "I do hope you're not talking about my sweet little Kanra-chan~..." he said-because really, if this was some kind of fucked up future world-which was completely possible considering this Shizu-chan looked older than his own back home...then...it could be...noooo. Kanra was still a baby. As far as he knew, she was still playing with her little knife at home, probably cutting up the couch by now. She couldn't have grown in the time span. So...reassured that it wasn't /his/ Kanra, this lovely little spawn, Izaya waited eagerly, almost feversihly excited for the other's answer.

Shizuo turned his head, eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?" he said immediately. "No... Her name was Izaya. Izaya Orihara." he replied immediately. Why would this man like to know her name anyways?... Oh... Well he himself brought the subject up. Still, the man before him curiously resembled his lost lover. Strange... Too strange...

Izaya grinned wildly. "PFFFFFFTT-AHAH...!"" OH GOD! This was too good! Too good! Izaya rolled onto his side and gasped for breath when he finally ran out. He then sat up and hummed, a confident smirk on his face. "Aaaah, now I know you're lying. I'm the /only/ Orihara Izaya, thank you~ "

Shizuos face turned dead cold and serious. "What? That's... That's not possible. Izaya was a girl and died. Your a man and... Pretty damn annoyingly alive." he replied. This guy was asking for it. Every word that spilled out of the others mouth seemed to slip into his already anger filled veins like poison. "Stop fucking around man. I'm being serious. Don't fucking make fun of her!"

Izaya couldn't help but laugh even more, shrugged and hoping off the bed. "Well I-"-then his cellphone rang. Aaaah...~? He took it out and looked at the caller ID...Aaah~! Shiki-san~! Finally, a pleasant, familiar person~! How strange...well, his phone was still able to receive messages from /his/ dimension. Well technically they were in the same city...and there were still the same service providers he supposed...so, it made sense. Well, to Izaya it made sense. To anyone else it was utter nonsense. But he answered, putting it on loud speaker. "Shiki-san~!" he greeting with a grin and chuckle, "What a pleasant surprise~! How rare of you to call me personally~!" The phone was a bit static at first before a somewhat clear: 'Izaya?' came through. "Yes, yes, it's me~! Douuushite Shiki-san~?" The man on the other line simply replied, 'Where are you, Izaya-san?' Izaya shook his head and tsked, "Tsk, tsk, tsk...I know you should be in my apartment by now. Sadly...something came up. I can't attend to my work as much as I'd looooove to...oh, if you're that eager, just take the folder at the top of my desk~..." 'The...pink one?' the other asked, voice devoid of actual tone of questioning. "Yes, yes~!" Izaya replied, "Just take it and go, I'll be home as soon as possible~! Everything about the drug dealers is in there~!" he chimed all the while watching Shizu-chan with a dark smirk.

Shiki...? Shiki... Wait...! Shizuo abruptly stood up from his place and snatched the phone from the other man's hand he screamed. "YOU GOD DAMMED MOTHER FUCKER! IT WAS YOUR FAULT! YOU TOOK HER FROM ME YOU ASSHOLE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHIT YOUR UP TO, BUT STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM THIS GUY!" he shouted out at the phone, slamming it shut and tossing it on the bed. Yelling and growling in frustration, the blonde roughly sat down on the bed, holding his head at if keeping his sanity. "Fucking damn mother shit ass cunt asshole shit..." Shizuo mumbled random curses about the other man. Shiki. Shiki was the name of the man. The man who decided to stop paying the expensices for Izaya's hospital bills and told them to pull the plug. It was his fault! His godammed fault! Then he tried to sue the blonde, for every damn penny he had to his name. He never got it, but just the sheer thought of that man touching his dirty hands on another one of... "You..." he said, staring at the crimson mans eyes. "You... You aren't like... One of those reincarnation people... Right?" he asked, sitting his back up right. "Your joking right? Your name can't be Izaya..."

Izaya stared at the blonde. Uh-oh...he was going to be in sme serious trouble and have to explain some things to Shiki-san later. Or well...since it was Shizu-chan's voice, Shiki would hopefully-and most likey draw it up to another one of their wild street chases. But then the odd question came. "Aha...AHAHAHAHAH~! Reincarnation, people~? Please, Shizu-chan...and I don't think my client would like you yelling at him like that...he takes care of my little Kanra-chan when I'm away...you know, a child has to learn the important things~...how to lie, to cut, to cheat~... " he grinned and patted the other on the head, "There, there, maybe you're just a weeee bit too upright right now~ Did I catch Shizu-chan on a bad day~? Awwwhhh~ Hahahahah~! But really..." Izaya reached for his phone. "I will have to apologize to him now, you don't cross a mafia boss, especially when your child's in the same apartment room with them at the moment...aaaah, but Shiki-san's well acquainted with me, he'll understand~ " He flicked it open again to press call. Really, this Shizu-chan was just so entertaining~! He could keep pushing him and pushing him...but there was one curious part of Izaya that wondered...he really did love that woman~? The one who...naaaaah, then she must've had a completely different lif and personality. No matter. As far as he was concerned, Shizu-chan was as good as dead any day.

Shizuo stared at the floor, unable to feel or move. The words the man said, starting to really sound similar to the one he loved, made his heart sink further and further. It was until that he grabbed the bottom of the others fur trimmed coat and replied "She... Was a information broker... She worked with Shiki. She didn't have a child... But... You... Your so much like her... Are... Are you sure?" His voice had a almost begging tone to it as he asked the raven for reassurance. Had his love really come back? Had she lost her memories in the process? What had happed? Was she a man now? Who was this man truly? Many questions flooded the blondes mind, none of them lingering for so long.

Well, now he'd gotten hysterical~! Now, now, we don't need any unnecessary emotion or attachment now do we~? Alright, it was time to let the cat out of the bag. Izaya sighed and flipped his phone closed, folding his arms. "Well, I might as well tell you~..." he grinned, "Although, you might start to aim for my face after...I'm Orihara Izaya. And, I'd rather call myself an informant rather than an 'information broker' really, the name sounds so plain when you say it like that~ And I'm here because I fell through some kind of shining hole in my apartment after /you/ or rather, Shizu-chan tossed me through my own window. And I woke up here after a rather nasty blow to my head. So there. Either this is a horrible, horrible dream of mine-or, seeing as Shiki-san managed to call me and /you/ managed to injure me, it must be real and I really need to find a way /home./" he said, not pausing to wait for the blonde's mind to process the information. Izaya shrugged, "I've never known Shizu-chan to know any affection towards me. It's always IIIIZAAAAYAAA-KUUUUN and then BAM! CRASH! AhahahahaHAHAHAHAHA! But I take it this is some kind of parallel world, or Universe...if you may. And that would probably explain why people were looking at me so fearfully in the streets. Sadly, you've lost /your/ world's Izaya and I don't intent to stick around long enough to wind up the same. I have little Kanra-chan to teach to be just as horrible as me still, my own Shizu-chan to kill one day, and Shiki-san and other little things to attend to."

The blonde listened intentively to the other's explanation. "So... Your from another world and... Another me threw you?" he asked and sighed, standing up. "Well sorry... Since... Your most likely going to be here awhile... You need a place to stay? I live in a kinda clean apartment complex and whatever..." the man wandered off, rubbing his neck nervously. He couldn't believe he was really buying this story. After all, the guy did hit his head and seemed insane much... But the way he was... So much like... It couldn't be too awkward... Right?

Izaya blinked, could this Shizu-chan ever run out of unexpected answers~? Oooh, this could be even more fun~! Well, since he might be here a while...and Shizu-chan /did/ believe him..."Wow~! So well behaved Shizu-chan~! I'm shocked, I'm shocked~! That protozoic brain of yours is so much better in this world~! Ahahahaha~!" Well, he couldn't help it, could he? This was still Shizu-chan, maybe not /Shizu-chan/ Shizu-chan, but Shizu-chan nontheless. Izaya shrugged, "Well...I suppose I could. How am I supposed to trust you wont suddenly toss a truck at me like last time~?" he smirked-really, referring to Shizu-chan back home. It was a half joke, half real question. But he laughed anyway. "Aaaah, thanks but I'd rather take a stroll around my lovely city...despite being in another dimension...I intend to let every one know...~" he walked to the door, flicked his knife out and /jammed/ it hard into the lock, forcing it open. With a smirk, he looked back, "That Orihara Izaya, owns Ikebukuro...~ "

Shizuos eyes widened as the man picked the lock. "I- I won't hurt you like him!" he shouted defensively and shot up from his place. "Wait!" he said and grabbed Izayas arm, pulling him back and around, shoving him on the wall lightly. "Please... Can I... Uh... At least follow you? You... Er... Hit your head pretty hard... And just worried... " he tried to explain himself. Really, he just wanted to be close to the man. Whether he was the one he loved or not, it didn't matter. Just the appearance and voice that sounded so much like hers, he could take in. Letting his heart fill with thus twisted joy.

Izaya almost yelped when he was grabbed-really, Shizu-chan could at /least/ learn to control his strenght~! Hrm~? Well...Shizu-chan's immense strenght was bothersome...right? So...why not take advantage of that? Why not use it? Abuse it even! HAHAHAHAHA! All these twisted and evil little thoughts flooded the informant's mind. Yes, yes, YES! He could! He could! And maybe...what if he actually managed to bring this Shizu-chan home~? What then? MORE FUN~! MORE CHAOS~! His lovely humans will /have/ to love him~! "Ahaha...still so brutishly strong I see..." Izaya flinched, holding his arm slightly. "Oh~? Follow me~?" Izaya had already known the answer, but still pulled out one of his /cute face/ thinking poses before shrugging. "Well...I suppose it's not too much trouble. And the thought of Shizu-chan accompanying me of all people makes me feel a little giddy~! Ahahahah~!" he laughed-but he did feel giddy...for /right/ reasons. Oohhh this was going to be one hell of a game~!

Shizuo blinked at the others response and let go. "Ah... Sorry." he apologized and stuff his hands in his pockets, adjusting his tie so it hung loosely, the blonde stared at the other man, hoping for a clear answer. "So... Since ya don't know, like our worlds or whatever might be different, I'll make sure yer safe and stuff..." he explained further. Honey-brown eyes gazed at the others, almost pleadingly.

Izaya stared into those warm, brown orbs...there was something there he'd never seen Shizu-chan have-well, never when he looked at him. It was the kind of look he had around Tom or Kadota...or Yuhei-kun...hrmph. Well...that was slightly uncomfortable~...But aaaah, most new things are! And whenever there was something new or unusual, some good fun is in the future to be had~! So he went with it and grinned. "Awwhh...are you going yo follow me around like some lost little puppy~?" he patted the other's head on tiptoe thanks to the fifteen centimeter difference-which, although he'd never say, annoyed him. He laughed and shrugged again. "Alright. I'll let you~..." he said as if it was nothing-but really, it was all part of his evil little plan. Most would think Izaya plans ahead faaaar beyond their knowledge, but really, at times like these he adjusted his plans to the situation. Why? Well, obviously because when you always change things in your favor, you always win~! Why, just this morning, coming to another city exactly like his was a complete and utter pain-a tragedy almost. But now, it was going to become one of his most exciting little games~! Possibly the best so far, in fact~! AHAHAHAHAH~! This was good, so good~! Izaya smiled cheerfully and deviously as he turned, exiting the tiny-and somewhat stuffy room, walking down the hall he knew so well despite this being another world. "Aaaah...well, at least Riara hasn't changed~! Or well...it /is/ only Raira now I suppose...I do miss Raijin~...Our uniforms were so much more...classy~..." He said, thinking back to that blood red shirt and old button up gakuran uniform Japan hardly had any use for anymore. What was the point of the second button myth now~? Aaaah, it wasn't like he-aha...ahahaha! Oh yes~! He had tried to give it to Shizu-chan as a joke~! Aaaah, good times, good times~! Izaya walked with his hands deep in his pockets, not bothering to check if Shizu-chan had followed...

Shizuo, a little bit startled that the other man agreed to let him follow, stood there for a moment, watching as the raven exited. Not until his regrettably slow mind registered that Izaya had left him and moved ahead, did Shizuo turn on his heel and ran after him. "H- Hey!" he stammered the call, trying to get the other to slow down. 'Damn! He's as quick on as he feet like my Izay...ya...' When the blonde was able to be able to stand next to the raven without any speed complaints, the other stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the crimson eyes, seemingly overjoyed with whoknowswhat kind of thoughts. And if he knew his girlfriend any better, and he this man acted, the two and two didn't add up all too well... "Hey. Er... Izaya-cha-... Izaya-kun. What do you plan to do... After you somehow get back to your own world?" he asked curiously.

Izaya blinked and looked at the other with a smile. "Ah~? Well, first thing's first, I need to make sure little Kanra's still at home. She's got quite the knack for sneaking out even when I tell her not to~! Ahahaha...really, she's an adorable little surprise~..." he said-really, Kanra /was/ a surprise. In fact, Izaya was still a virgin-not that he cared. Little Kanra just well...appeared, one day. Just POOF! AHAHAHAHAH! Much like his other two spawns, Hibi-tan and Saike-chan...aaah, but not too much into that... "But really Shizu-chan, I don't see how it concerns you much since well~..." Now it was time to try a little hook. "As soon as I do get back, all this'll be over and you'll be back to throwing trash cans and trucks and at me~!" he said, anticipating the other's reaction to be a depressed one. "Oh, and not to mention the whole "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU YOU MOTHERFUCKING GODDAMNED FUCKING FLEA! FUCKING DIEEE! AHAHAHAHAHA~...whyyy, I can't tell you how much I /miss/ that~!" Izaya sounded sarcastic-but aaah, who really knew /when/ he really was and wasn't being so? Nobody! Exactly! Teehee~! But that was good, goood! He wanted to see that the other would do. Shrugging, Izaya looked as if this being stuck in another dimension was a tiny, insignificant, minor dilemma. When really, any normal human being would've lost their mind and flipped a biscuit by now.

Shizuo stared at the other for quite some time. Looking to him, then to his feet, thinking of what he said... When really... This was ridiculous! Seriously? Him? Toss those kind of things? Ha! The blonde broke out in sudden laughter, clenching his stomach and stopping his tracks as his laughter echoed around the two. This was stupid. Why would he believe this guy anyways? Another dimension, some kid named Kanra, him harming a man who looked exactly like his deceased girlfriend! It all couldn't be true! The more he thought about it, the more realization hit him. It hurt worse than ever to his heart. He couldn't believe, at a hopes recognition and a hurtful recognition, that he thought this man could help replace the void that had been left in his heart after those so many years. The worse yet, is that he /tried/ to replace her. By another, someone who wasn't her. It sickened him, but the blonde laughed and laughed, till tears swelled to the corners of his eye lids. He had probably been laughing for more than two to three minutes before it died down to a low chuckle. He hated himself, he hated for thinking the possibility that he actually thought he could love another (a man in the least) and even thinking, just by staying by this 'other worldly' man's side, the hurt from letting her die, would subside. But, yet he smiled, he smiled more than he had ever done in the years the woman with the same name as the man next to him died. It relieved him. It made him understand, he really was just as terrible as a person as this other Izaya explained for his 'Shizuo'. "Ahaha... Haha... Heh... Sorry... Sorry man." he apologized, wiping the little tears on his eye lids with the bottom of his palms. "You're just spilling shit aren't you? Taking Izaya's name, dressing and appearing like her, a similar life, and this whole other world shit... Why are ya doing it? Ya know. I had a good laugh. But this is getting old. I don't why I believed you at first, but I guess I am this protozoan brain guy you said I am." he continued with a grin, a true smile. It was probably one of the most saddest, but happiest realizations of his lifetime. "Sorry, I just can't believe you man. Anyone could fake being her, just another prank, or actually, meeting you kinda made me happy ya know. Gave me hope you might have been her, or whatever. But it was a huge mistake. I don't think I need to follow ya much further, since it seems ya know this place upwards and backwards and all. You'll be fine... Right? Those knife skills on my shirt did me good, so you should be fine I guess." Shizuo said and stuffed his hands in his pockets. His chest hurt, the conflicted emotions in felt in the past few minutes flooded his brain with thoughts and confusion, questions and unfulfilled answers. This joke was just getting out of hand and he couldn't deal with that kind of emotion very long, before he felt he was going to break into little pieces.

Izaya had stopped and turned to watch the other laugh with slightly widened eyes-what the...Oh. Oh~! PFFFT-...Shizu-chan thought this was all a joke~! How cute~! Aaaaah, as if. Really, Izaya shrugged and smiled. "It's not really in my care whether you believe me or not, Shizu-chan..." Izaya chuckled watched the other. "Really, I don't beleive you'll be much fun for me anyways...so torn up and alone like that~...Aaaah, Shizu-chan should be heartless and strong and hateful an-" A little sound, like that of a bright light opening up happened. Right under Izaya's foot. Aaaah...how annoying. Just when things were getting good! His foot was the first thing to go as he fell backwards-Izaya would hate himself for this later, but his face was one of complete and pure shock as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. But his first thought was-and he could hardly believe it was something as unintelligent and primitive as this...'OH FUCK.' He stopped it mid-speech as he fell too, staring wide-eyed at the blonde.

The blonde felt a sharp pinch on his heart as the other replied. He wasn't alone... Yeah... Maybe at his house. But he did have friends, he had a life, he... He had something. Something... But, in reality, he lost it in the accident. "Wait. All I'm trying to say is-" Shizuo started till he noticed the raven had started leaning to the side and drifting downwards. Shizuo's expression must have look comical, because he jaw had clenched tightly but his eyes looked as if the were to pop out of his head. Now, it wasn't the fact that the man was falling down straight, when even though there was sidewalk under them, but it was the expression of shock on the others face. No! He wasn't going to lose another! Not this time! Jumping to towards the man, out of instinct, Shizuo grabbed Izaya's arm, reaching out and clinging himself to a nearby pole. "W- WHAT THE HELL? YOU CAN'T GO!" he shouted at the other, feeling a somewhat suction come from the lighting mass under the other man. "I LOST YOU ONCE! NOT AGAIN!" he shouted, shutting his eyes, seeing the same look his girlfriend did before the cars lights rammed into the two. The shock of it and realizing, it was something too late. Something that she didn't anticipate, and neither did he.

Izaya cried out as he was grabbed-/damnit/ Shizu-chan! Again with that bone-crushing strength of yours! Izaya flinched and looked down into the light-ahh! "Kanra! Kanra-chan!" he yelled-the sweet plump face of his little spawn (for she really wasnt his daughter) laughing and clapping her hands. She cried, 'Daddy desu desu! Daddy desu desu!' It was then Izaya's brain started ticking. Oblivious to the fact that he and Shizu-chan were going to be either sucked in or spat out-each option with two completely different outcomes he'd love to try (and felt it was a shame he couldn't work both out), he went quiet. Again, in that devious little world of his own where his hands controlled fate and he merely needed to decide the next step. He knew a little of how they worked now-a little. But it was enough to make him feel a little more in control of the situation than he was before. Good, good! First-if they both got sucked in, it was a matter of figuring out how these things worked from the dimension in which he was almost king over the city. Which really, wasn't a challenge, so it might've not been as much fun from that end-but it would be fun to see his Shizu-chan again /and/ have an extra bonus of /this/ Shizu-chan there too~! The thought was enough to make Izaya grin evilly even as he felt the light demanding his being-though it may not have been so strong to Shizu-chan, Izaya's normal (meaning un-monstrous body-heehee) body felt the full blow. It was a good thing he was facing away from Shizu-chan right now, because he'd suspect something if he saw the look on Izaya's face. Second-if he wasn't sucked in and remained here (since really, Shizu-chan had the capability of not letting go...which was actually starting to really hurt his arm right now...)), he'd be able to play around with the strings of the other's heart for as long as he wanted~! Oh goody, goody~! AHAHAHA! Well...at least until he could figure out how the portals worked from /this/ dimension...with limited resources and his connections around Ikebukuro suddenly gone, it was a difficult task indeed. But...it could be fun. A challenge meant an adventure, right~? AHAHAHHA! So...why not, WHY NOT? Well...whatever happened...Izaya would win...Win, WIN~! Hrm...if this world's Izaya /used/ to be an informant too...then maybe, there was a chance of him doing a little re-opening of that one's 'business'. Izaya knew where he would keep information in case anything happened to him. That is, if this world's Izaya had an apartment, it wouldn't be a problem. Now that was a question to ask...so that would be his first step if this were to happen. Izaya decided it all in a matter of seconds.

Shizuos eyes turned to slits as he peered slowly down the hole. He saw the little girl. He knew the man had a home for him to get to, but he couldn't let go! He wouldn't! How could he let go of someone who looked so much like his love! Not again! Not fucking again! The blonde's grip sort of tightened, feeling the suction from the hole strengthen. "Damn it! This is your choice! Just don't leave me! Izaya!" he shouted at the other. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears, his grip being forcefully loosed. It was now or never. All he wanted, all his heart yearned for was the other. Whether it be her or not, he wanted to stay by the mans side. Clenching his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly, and taking in a shaking breath, Shizuo waited for the others answer, feeling the pole he had dent in his grasp to hold on.

And just like that, the light vanished. What came next was rather unpleasant-"ITAI!" Izaya whined as they landed on the ground with a thud, the suction from the portal suddenly disappearing. Hrmph~ What an uncanny way to travel anyways~...Izaya curled up almost instinctively. Maaaah...maybe that blow to the head the first time wasn't so light...ahahaha~ He was really starting to get dizzy now~! Ahhh well, at least he knew the next step in his little chess game he'd be taking~! And that's all that mattered~! Now...Izaya thought, shaking his head and sitting up-ehh...you're joking~...the brute still clung to him like some child~! Ahahaha! This could be easier than he thought~! And if not, well that meant he just had to try another way-which was not much trouble to the informant, he loved little games that were complicated~! All the more since none of this made sense~! Aaaah, it was like his favorite little twisted fucked up chess game back home~ "Shizu-chan~...you can let go now~..." he said chuckling and sighing. Aaah, his head was sor-ehh...where'd the bandage go? Aaaah...how annoying. Hrmph...why did Shizu-chan have to insinuate such a retarded question~? It was unpleasant and had too many emotions attached~! Well...for a monster like him anyway...it was almost human~! Ahahaha...Izaya rubbed his bleeding again head and laughed a little more. he never even realized he had missed such a touchy question.

Shizuo heart raced when he felt the suction disappear into oblivion. Then he couldn't help but let out a shocked yell when he felt himself hit hard ground. "Shit..." the blonde cursed. Looking around he noticed, he just wasn't in the streets any longer. "The hell...?" Shizuo started till he heard a certain raven break his confused thought."Huh?" he questioned and looked in front of him. The blondes arms had wrapped quite peculiarly around Izayas waist, holding on tightly. Out of shock, Shizuo let go and fell backwards. "Sorry!" he apologized and breathed slowly in and out. "Where... Where the hell is this?" Shizuo glanced down at his hands and frowned. Bits of metal from the pole had sunk through his hands, making his palms bleed quite a lot. That was not good."Dammit..."


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**Author's Note:** ((Okay, so I didn't explain this in the previous chapter, but this story is completely fabricated from a RolePlay between myself and a Shizu-chan on Facebook. The only thing done to it was that it was copy-pasted onto a document in the order it was posted.

I do not own Izaya or Shizuo, sadly.

Please enjoy our experimental roleplaying in literary form~! And if you want to flame, go ahead. My Izaya's an asshole so he'll just bug you anyways.))

Izaya had noticed-the fresh smell of Shizu-chan's blood was unmistakable...he knew it well. Hrm...well, the informant couldn't possibly hope to manipulate /this/ little Shizu-chan by being nasty now could he~? Noooooo~! Aaah, that's when he remembered, he did have something important to ask Shinra today, might as well~...Izaya reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a vibrantly crimson red handkerchief. It was a gift from Shinra himself for the man's birthday. Whatever Shinra thought Izaya would ever use it for he didn't know, nor did he care. But at least it was something to stifle the bleeding for now. Izaya crouched, flicking his little knife out and taking the blonde's hand in it. Aha...AHAHAHAHH~! It was hilarious~! He...Orihara Izaya, was going to wrap up Shizu-chan, /Shizu-chan/ like a little injured child~! Well, the man did have emotional issues, he was needy too...feh. A child~ Teehee~...a dangerous one. His eyes lit up as he remembered, carefully and swiftly removing he metal bits one by one with skill and parkour-honed precision. He knew-Shizuo didn't feel physical pain...Shizo was emotionally unstable-fragile even...and that he, Orihara Izaya was the reason for it all. If he played his cards right-juuust right, the mighty beast of Ikebukuro would be at the mercy of his very words~! AHA...HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHA! HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~! But belay that-...he'd have to behave first, to get that far...He ripped the cloth in half. It was already scarlet, so Shizu-chan didn't have to worry about people seeing blood stains. For how clingy and needy the monster was right now-for Izaya had yet to accept the fact that this Shizu-chan was tame-he'd never know what else the blonde would complain about! Izaya wrapped both hands neatly and tightly, snug even. "There...all better~?" he asked sweetly, mustering up the sweetest voice Ikebukuro's citizens sometimes accidentally fell in love with. It was the one he used around children in Raira, and around cute little girls...and Kanra-chan~

The blonde now stared at his palms, liking the feel of the cloth. A serene smile inched onto his face and he looked up at the other male. "Thanks Izaya." He said and looked up at the other male. The tone of the said man's voice brought his spirits up. His cheerful demeanor and his happy, or probably forced, smile made his chest grow with unknown warmth. For a moment, probably him going insane, he thought he saw the familiar face, the giggling woman. Without even thinking of his next action, instincts took over. The blonde placed on of the bandaged hands on Izaya's shoulders, leaning in ever so slowly and laying his lips on the raven's temple of his forehead. Shizuo leaned back, and then his face flushed out of embarrassment. "S- Sorry!" he apologized quickly and turned around; stuffing his hands in his pockets "G- Got carried away! Sorry man!" Shizuo stared at the floor in utter shock. Did he just kiss a man? A MAN? He even thought it was HIS Izaya for that sliver of the moment. Shit! Shit! Shit! Could he have made this moment any more awkward! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He was totally screwed. This was ridiculous! This was a man! Not her! She died a long time ago! Auuuggghhh! Shizuo dug franticly in his pockets for his cigarettes, quickly finding the pack. The blonde let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Thankfully he had his cancer stick pack. Pulling out one of the cigs, the blonde found his lighter next, lighting the stick, and taking a calming drag. Shizuo tried to recollect his thoughts from the moment and ran a shaky hand through his dyed hair. 'I'm so screwed! I just met the fucking guy! I just fucking kissed him! It was on the forehead right? S- So he wasn't a real thing! Yeah! Yeah! A mistake! Nothing real! Nothing!' he screamed in his head.

Izaya stared with one of his bored expressions-maaaah, this Shizu-chan really was...predictable. Human...PFFFT-...he then erupted into one of his maniacal cackles again. The sound echoed through the morning streets, disturbing passersby and warning all those that knew, at least in his head-Orihara Izaya was back~! Although the adventure had only been for a while, it wasn't over. Izaya sighed and shrugged. "Aaah, it's not the first kiss I'd gotten from a man...ahaha...AHAHAHAHAHA-" BAMM! Why...hello concrete, was his next thought-as a trashcan (AHAH! HE KNEW IT WOULD BE ONE!) Collided with him, taking his entire body to the side of the alley wall, and then the ground. He coughed. Well...wasn't he a favorite ragdoll today? Of course, the only thing left was that telltale "IIIIIZAAAAAYAAA-KUUUUUNNNNN~~~!" that came along. Thankfully, Shizu-chan was still a long ways off. But he was strong enough to throw the trashcan precisely at the informant a good...well...hrmm...fifty meters? Aaah yes, that seemed about right.

Shizuo's eyes widened as the raven flew to the side. "I- Izaya!" he stammered and ran to the others side. "What the fuck was that?" he shouted, turning his head to see from where did item was thrown. There in front of him, was man who looked... Exactly... Like him. "What the hell?..." he said, utter shock and confusion flooding his mind. That was him? No. He was here. 'Then who was that? Why was he holding a stop sign? What the fucking hell is going on?' he thought and stood up. "Izaya... You alright?..." he asked, anger starting to flood through his veins as he glared at the other man across him.

Izaya coughed and groaned slightly as he got up, but the evil grin he had when such things happened remained on his face. He glared and chuckled at Shizu-chan-reminding himself he might have to come up with different names for the two inside his head so he could differentiate them from each other. Well, Shizu-chan couldn't quite see his little secret yet now could he? That would be spoiling the surprise~! Just as the blonde began his little "Fleaaaa...I thought I told you never to come back to Ikebukuro" speech, Izaya threw off his fur coat-a prized possession mind you, and tossed it over Shizu-kun's face. "Neeee...you might wanna hide~ " He suggested to the other quickly before running right at the ex-bartender to lead him away at least. "I'll come back for you~!" he chimed cheerfully as the ex-bartender roared an "IM NOT DONE YET FUCKING FLEA!" and gave chase. The stop sign was swung, or rather, thrown at the raven as he ducked. It stabbed into the concrete, right next to Shizu-kun's foot. Well..that was a close one~! Let's hope little Shizu-kun behaves while Izaya took care of Shizu-chan~!

Shizuo gaped as his own face started coming dangerously toward him. "What the-?" he was about to question until his vision darkened. The raven had dumped the furry coat on top of his face blocking his vision. "Huh?" he questioned when he heard Izaya's voice start to trail off. Removing the piece of cloth off his face, Shizuo watched the battle between his other self and Izaya unfold. Thankfully Shizuo didn't flinch as the stop sign the other held came close to stabbing himself. The blonde stared at the sign for a moment, then without a second thought or hesitation, Shizuo picked up the sign in his grip, trying to fix the sign to the best of his capabilities, and laying it beside him. He would help fix the other property later, but the destruction unfolding before him by, well, himself made him feel like, and it really was his fault.

Izaya laughed and dodged and they danced their little dance of destruction. Before long, not even a few minutes, the whole street was desecrated into a unrecognizable state. Izaya grinned as the ex-bartender panted, before growling and running at him again. "Ahaha...you just can't get enough of me can you Shizu-chan~?" Izaya smirked and avoided two deadly punches. "Woahah~! Nasty, nasty, Shizu-chan~!" He teased before running away again, but not before throwing several knives into precise spots around the street. One at a traffic light, the other at a concrete neon sign, and several at electrical wires. The metal things came apart and all fell at the same time. Izaya laughed.. They wouldn't crush the beast-sadly, but they'd slow him down. The street was flooded with smoke and carnage, Shizuo trying his best to beat off the collapsing itself. Izaya laughed and ran back to the alley, grabbing Shizu-kun's hand without stopping. "Let's go~! Shizu-chan doesn't like to stay down for long~!" he sang. Now he'd head to Shinra's place...at least, that was the plan. Ahahaha! The game hasn't even started fully yet and he was already having so much FUN~!

Shizuo's eyes widened as the other grabbed his arm, retreating from his other self and away. Thankfully the blonde had enough time to grab Izaya's precious jacket as he ran. Did... Did he really just see what he saw? The other Shizuo, the one like him, who had just gotten crushed by so much metal…. Was starting to stand back up? He didn't even look like he hadn't even just got hit by more than a few tons of heavy material! Could he himself do that too? The blonde followed the raven quickly, then catching up, and then running faster than the raven, pulling the man behind him to get away from the other him. Shizuo ran and ran, turning down random roads and streets, just enough to where he stopped down a slim piece of street, this where only a few people seemed to walk down. Bending over to catch his breath, unused to running so far and long, the blonde stood back up and turned to Izaya asking "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked, handing the raven back his fur-lined coat.

Izaya dusted off a few things from his favorite black v-necked shirt, panting slightly still. Jeez...he didn't like getting dragged around~! Aaaah...Shizu-chan really was annoying. He always ruined his favorite clothes-oh...Izaya looked up when the fur coat was presented to him. He flashed a grin and took it quickly, draping it over his shoulders. Aaaah...it felt odd without it. "Why thank you...and no...nothing but a fractured rib and a few cuts and bruises. Ahahaha~! Shizu-chan however would probably wake up with a slight migraine tomorrow...not that it ever stops him of course~ " He shrugged and turned. "Well...at least you managed to head down a certain...sort of street." They hadn't arrived at Shinra's, instead...it was the alley of Izaya's own apartment complex. Aaaah...home sweet home~! Meh...he could always call Shinra over. And it was probably safer that way too-we wouldn't want people around Ikebukuro seeing him with Shizu-chan on such...friendly terms, now would we? Not until it was the right time~ Heehehehe~..."C'mon Shizu-chan...~" he said, walking to the fire escape. He often used the stairs instead of the elevator, especially when he didn't want to be seen. "Shinra'll come over later to patch us both up, so let's just check on Kanra-chan~!" The thought of differentiating the two with different names already being brushed off. Meh, as long as they weren't together at the same time-it mattered very little.

Shizuo nodded at the raven, following right behind him. "Uh... Alright. But... Who's this Kanra person you've been talking about a lot?" the blonde ask curiously. But seriously? There was a Shinra here too? Was it really safe to let the nutcase do anything to him? With all those threatening experiments... Shizuo swallowed nervously.

Izaya chuckled and continued up. "Kanra-chan is my lovely little baby~!" he said cheerfully, grinning. Aaaah...he couldn't help but be smitten about his little spawn could he~? Ahahaha...not while he knew what he was slowly going to turn her into~! She'd be so.../perfect/ after that~! "She's only two, so she won't have any clue as to what you're saying from time to time~..." he shrugged-although hearts could already be visible flying from his being if this were any cornier. "She's almost a favorite.../almost/~ But aaahhh... love ALL humans~! AHAHAHAHAHA~! They're so interesting~! So fragile~!" he ranted, spreading his arms around to hug the world and turning on a heel to stop and laugh. "But ahh...she'll be quite lonely by now...so I'll have to tend to her first~ " he smiled and continued up, humming a silly little tune he carried when doing something...sinister. Or at least, planning it. Meanwhile, the little baby was-as Izaya suspected-busy cutting pretty little patterns of flowers into the couch. needless to say, the room was a mess. Ahaha...little Kanra-chan was adorable when she was bored. Oh the things Izaya could teach her! Just as she raised her little knife for the hundredth time, the informant opened the door to his-now ruined-apartment. "Kanra-chaaaaan~!" he sang as he did. The child looked up, little cow ears and tail wagging. "Daddy desu desu~! Daddy desu desu~!"

Shizuo stared at the raven, feeling a comical sweatdrop fall down his forehead. "I... I see. I doubt anyone could... Love the world." he replied, scratching his face nervously while thinking how more and more the man was to his own Izaya. Pfft. Kind of entertaining actually. The blonde eyed Izaya as he flung open his apartment door and called for his young child. Shizuo peered his head through the door, smiling slightly at how cute the child was. Thinking now... He wished him and his Izaya would've been able to have a child themselves...Shizuo sighed and waved awkwardly at the kid. "Uh... Hi. I'm Shizuo." he greeted the child, walking towards the child and eyes a scanning the couch. 'The kid did all this? Damn. Izaya wasn't kidding about turning her into something like that. Though... Those designs are kind of neat for a kid her age.' he thought and held his palm out to Kanra. "It's nice to meet you Kanra-chan. Your daddy has told me a lot about you." he continued, smiling sweetly at the kid.

The baby made a little sound, something like 'Muh!' and got up on those tiny legs-standing at 2 feet tall only, she can over at who she thought was her Daddy and hide behind a slim leg. "Daddy desu desu! Shizu-baka desu desu!" she cried, pointing to the blonde and almost crying. Aaaah yes, Izaya had taught her well so far. She may have been young-really yung, but even a baby can tell who they can and can't trust. Izaya merely laughed and picked her up.

"Shhh...that's not Shizu-chan...hrmm...that's merely..." Izaya looked at the blonde. Hrmph...well...this would be rather odd on his tongue. No matter, it wasn't like Shizu-kun was going to be around forver~! Heh. For now it was excusable. "That's...Shizu...Shizuo..." he said, almost frowning slightly. Kanra stared at the 'big scary man' and her little ears went up and down in thought-eyes like her 'daddys', flashed red in delight and she giggled. "Kanra-chan desu desu! Shizuo desu desu!" she said leaning over and reaching those tiny arms out to hug the other. Izaya blinked-it was...odd, for Kanra to get so...friendly with other people she wasn't acquainted with. Even Izaya, whom she thought was her daddy the moment she saw him was bitten a few times in the first days. "Hrmph...looks like baby likes you~...ahahaha...you're definitely not Shizu-chan, thats for sure~..." he didn't want to look /too/ impressed though-Shizu-chan or no-...wait. What was this..did Shizu-kun look...younger. Ah-...well that was odd. Maybe it was just the informent, but there was for sure a vibrant look in the other's eyes, and when he smiled earlier at Kanra. It made him look...younger, better, happier-in a sense? Hrmph...strange...he could already feel a smirk tugging at his lips. Aaaa, just how far was he getting to this fragile-hearted blonde already~?

Shizuo smiled at the child and bent down on one of his knees. The blonde took the little girl in his arms and laughed. "Hello Kanra-chan. Yup. I'm not that big old bad mean guy Shizuo. Nice to meet you. " he said, taking his fore finger and gently shaking the said childs hand. "Really? She seems sweet enough. Shes not bad at all." he replied with a grin. "I take it she met that other me didn't she?"

Izaya shrugged and walked over to his desk, looking at the sate it was in. Aaaaah, one thing was for sure, Kanra-chan sure knew how to make a mess of things~! Well, first thing was first-Izaya flipped his phone oopen and called Shinra. The child meanwhile mooed and bucked her tiny little horns at the blonde. She looked up with her biiiig red eyes and smiled. "Why Shizuo hands lookie funny desu desu?" he asked, taking one of the man's large hands into her to tiny tiny ones and examining it. Was Shizuo wearing gloves? Wasn't that Daddy's clothy thingy thingy? "Hrm~?" Izaya looked at his newly acquired toy. "Ahh...yes, she's very well acquainted with Shizu-chan~..." he grinned deviously before lying-quite easily at that, "The poor thing was almost crushed by a bus for merely looking at me~!" Good, yes...the more he put Shizu-chan in a bad light, the more favor he'd gain from Shizu-kun. "It's a good thing I"m fast or we both would've been roadkill~!" he said laughing-knowing very well that it'd hurt the other thanks to the allusion to the other world's Izaya. Manipulating words were easy enough, but he had to wait for a proper reaction before proceeding.

Shizuo smiled at the young girl, letting her examine his hand. "I got a little cuts. Do you know what those are? By you stabbing that couch, I'm sure you would understand." he said with a grin. The blonde then turned to the other, eyebrows furrowing and a low growl in place. Gently covering the girls ears the best he could, Shizuo hissed back to Izaya "That bastard... I'll kick his ass and send him straight to hell where he belongs. A monster like him doesn't deserve to live... Wow. Makes me sound like I want to kill myself." Shizuo removed his palms then from Kanras ears and look down. "Why would myself do that? It doesn't make sense. With the Izaya I knew, I found her so irritable at first... But we got along because we found out be harbored feelings for each other..."

If Izaya had a music CD playing in his head it would have come to an abrupt, screeching stop. "...PFFFT-!" he bit his bottom lip and tried to keep from keeling over. The thought of /Izaya/ any Izaya, himself or her, having /feelings/ for SHIZU-CHAN~! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It was so...so stupid~! So pleasantly idiotic~! "Aha...khh-teehe...PFFTghh..." the informant made little sounds as he tried his best not to laugh. In fact, it was too good~! He stumbled over nothing and ended up curled up on the ground snickering and still trying not to laugh. "Khh-th-the mere thought...aaah...aha..." he sighed and sat up, closing an eye and smirking. "Since the /Izaya/ you know was a woman, I can see how that's possible~..." he then shrugged and stood again. Yes, a woman's heart was easier to claim. Not that Izaya minded gender, but it was understandable~...

But he did take note of the other's devotion. It was...almost cute. ALMOST-Izaya made sure in his mind to remember that. This was still a /Shizu-chan/ no matter how nice or sweet he could be. At one point he hated Izaya too. That was something he couldn't forget. And those gestures were dangerous-the hugging, the kissing and then the overall unwillingness to let him go when the portal opened up. He'd ignore those, use them, forget them...he could, right?

Shizuo sighed, rubbing his temple in slight frustration. How could this man believe he and his Izaya's love was a mere joke. Slightly, it pissed him off, but it wasn't enough for him wanting to lunge for the mans throat. "Hey. I'm being serious here." he said as a matter of fact, setting Kanra down. "I loved her more than anyone, even if you do look, act, and talk like her, you still are slightly pissing me off. Don't laugh please." he pointed out, placing his right hand in his pocket, and his left hand to adjust his tie. Till, a thought struck him. "I don't have a job... Oh crap..." he said, bribing his hand to his face. More and more thoughts piled in. With his prescene in this world and not his own, he didn't have a job, own a car or house, money, pictures, his life, vanished and replaced by this other sorely Shizuos life. "I'm so screwed..." he grumbled.

Izaya took note of the other's dillemma. "Pshh...hah, please Shizu-ch-...Shizu...o..." he forced out, frowning slightly at how strange it seemed to be saying the name. "I cant take care of that..." he shrugged and waved a hand to brush it off. "There are actually a number of things you could do...it's not like you're unknown in this town...you could stay here and help me out, or I'm sure there's /something/ I can do out there to get you a job. I know people..." he grinned. "And I was simply laughing because I'd never fall in love with a protozoan. Err...well...I suppose my Shizu-chan is protozoan, so I picture your Izaya viewed you the same for a while...~" Even when the words would've stung, he kept smiling. Ahahaha...Shiki-san could always do him a favor, and seeing as Shizu-chan's inhuman strength was well-feared and desired, it would be easy. Or the informant could provide for the blonde himself-of course, he'd have to do something in return~...Izaya smirked, many many possibilities flooding his mind just as worried flooded the blonde's mere moments ago. Kanra meanwhile was busy chewing on her little flickblade.

Shizuo sighed and shrugged replying "A teaching job is what I liked most. Is it possible I can still work at Raira? Or I could try and tutor yer kid." Shizuo then bent down, rubbing the small girls head gently. "Kanra-chan. No biting that. If you slip. That will get you a ouchie." he tried to explain to the girl in the best of his ability. The blonde than stood back up, grinning at the other. "I think this'll be fun. Don't you think Izaya?" he said, again one of his truly happy smiles forming on his face. "You can still call me 'Shizu-chan' whatever if ya want. I can see it's a difficult task for you to say my real name." he added.

Izaya liked the idea of having a sort of baby-sitter for Kanra-chan. It sure did cut some ropes~! He'd be able to wander around without worrying about where Kanra-chan might've gotten herself. But...Shizu-chan of all people...that could be dangerous. But the child-"Hrm...well...I suppose...Kanra, can you get rid of that?" he asked, referring to the ruined couch. "Daddy's getting a new one." The baby looked at the couch for a little, opening her mouth and letting the knife drop freely. She then walked over and picked it up by a leg and tossed it out the window-quiet easilly. Yes, Shizu-chan would probably be able to teach her a thing or two-or the two could teach each other~! Ah~! There~! That was perfect~! "Alright...well...so you'll stay here with Kanra-chan and teach her~? I'll put a roof over your head and have Namie cook for you if you'd like~..." he said, smiling. It was good for now, at least while he figured out what to do next with his little toy.

Shizuo blinked in shock as Kanra flung the coach as if it were nothing."I... I thought I was that only..." he blinked in utter confusion, then looked at Kanra, to Izaya, the window, and back to Kanra. 'Oh jeez... Makes me think what happens when she has a temper tantrum...' he thought, crossing his arms across his chest in thought. "Hm... Alright. I'll look after her. Thanks Izaya. Your a nice guy." he said, grinning happily. "But hey, I'm not gunna be locked up all day long forever. Do I ever get the chance to beat that other guys ass in?" he asked, a low growl emanating from his lips. He was so pissed off! More so at himself! How could a Shizuo, himself even, try to harm these two? They were so sweet, innocent, kind and without a father or another to help them! It was ridiculous! A man raising a child by himself... RRrgggggghhhh... Just the thought pisses him off. Even the few signs of clenching his teeth, his eyes closed to control his anger, and grasping tightly on his fore arms showed he was ready tp loose it. But not around the girl. He wouldn't do that. He'd go find a wall or something in the next building over.

And with that the deep evils in Izaya began to emerge and he smiled-it was one of his happier, insane smiles. "Ah...well...~..." he looked as if he'd think it over. HAHAHA~! This was too easy~! It was perfect~! Absolutely perfect~! AHAHAHAHAHHA! Yes, yes YES~! "But Shizuo..." he said, pulling on his sad mask, "What if you get hurt~? Surely you don't think Shiu-chan will take to seeing you very lightly...worse, you might get killed~!" ...or they could end up killing each other~! Oh joy, OH JOY~! HAHAH-AAAAHAAHAHAHAHA! This was too good to be true~! He needed to be pinched~! Kanra hobbled over like a little fat penguin to the blonde, sitting in front of his with her legs splayed out and her hands in front of them. "Shizuzu desu desu~!" he said, raising her arms. "No, no bad~! Shiu-chan later hurty you desu desu! Stay desu desu!" she demanded-Kanra always got what she wanted. Ahahaha...or at least she thought she did.

Shizuo stared at the other. The sad look on his face seemed... Out of character. "Uh... I won't get hurt. And since he seems stupider than me, I doubt he'd have a chance." Shizuo replied, smiling at the other in reassurance. The blonde stare back down at the girl, the smile widening on his features. Reaching out he gently rubbed the girls head and replied "I won't get hurt Kanra-chan. I have too much to live for to just die." Shizuo then got up, walking towards Izaya. That man... He caused so much trouble for these two. Rage poured through the blondes mind, but his actions seemed calm. Just the thought... Of him losing Izaya twice... And by himself... Again... This was too much. He wasn't going to let this happen! "I'll protect you both. That guy won't be a problem anymore." he said and pat Izayas face gently, hoping that sad, even if it was feint, expression would wipe away; hugging the raven into a calm embrace. "I couldn't protect her... But I'll protect you." he whispered softly.

Woah-WOAH, WOAH! This was getting a little...TOO touchy~! "A-aha...I-I see..." Izaya forced out, trying /not/ to go into a frenzied spree with his flickblade-contact from Shizu-chan was..never good. It was uncomfortable! And...j-just weird! Okay, okay calm down...keep your head on Izaya...yes. Right. This was all just part of the game~! Ahaha, yes yes that was it...nothing more. But Izaya couldn't help but stiffen at the contact. Hrmph...hopefully Shizu-kun would think he was homophobic or something. "Ahahaha...sorry...getting a hug from Shizu-chan isn't exactly something I'm used to~..." he said confidently, gently putting his hands on the other's chest to push him away-or try to. Kanra merely began flapping her ears about, watching the two. Yey~! Oniichan ook nice! And he like Daddy too~! She was happy. Even though the face was the same, he seemed really good~! Not like big meanie, meanie Shizu-chan! "Kanra want hug from Daddy too!" she said, pitter-pattering over.

Shizuo let go of Izaya, laughing and pointing at his face. "Yer stuttering. Somehow I think ya enjoyed it." he teased. Shizuo let out a hearty laugh and looked down. Kanra was just so cute, he wished, deep in his heart, his Izaya and himself could've had a child like her. "Hold on Kanra-chan." he cooed and picked the girl up, handing her to her father. "I believe this is yers." he said, a grin on his face. These moments, admittedly, were ones that he'd like to live with forever.

Izaya stared-this was...not good. Sh-Shizu-chan couldn't possibly be this...this tame...! No, lies~! "I'd rather you not assu-" Ah...Kanra...Izaya took her into his arms, blinking-oh shit. Tch...stupid, stupid, Shizu-chan! Izaya cursed inwardly...how could he? How could he have possibly gotten distracted enough not to notice when Kanra had moved? Shit...these were dangerous waters. "Please do try to c-contain yourself...Shizu-chan..." Izaya said, almost smiling-it was hard. But it was never this hard before...then again, he'd never met such a Shizu-chan. This wasn't good…he needed to be careful. It was gross, right? That's…thats why he was in shock. That was all..right? YES! Izaya screamed in his head. Yes. Yes. He was always right-always...it's alright. It'll e alright-but Izaya knew then. He'd have to dispose of both blondes quick. But he was so infuriating! Izaya snapped-he didn't need to be laughed at by some protozoic brute! He shook, oblivious to that fact itself, and swallowed hard from getting-aah...he was...he was angry? Angry. Orihara Izaya. Angry. That didnt-FUCK! Shizu-chan had even managed to push his buttons-by LAUGHING. TCHH...shit calm down...calm down...FUCK!

"Daddy desu desu?" Kanra asked-daddy went all jiggly-wiggly like a jelly. That not good normally...uh-oh desu desu... OAO

Shizuo stared at Izaya with curiosity. "Contain myself? Uh... I'm not the one stuttering." he replied as a matter of fact. Why did Izaya seem like he was containing himself? What was going on? The blonde then noticed Izaya was suddenly starting to shake. Oh shit! Did he embarrass the guy? Or is he crying? Oh shit, oh shit! "Hey man. Sorry. I didn't mean to do anything. Stop shaking. Sorry." he apologized quickly. Shizuo waved his hands on front of the other, hoping to knock him out of his shaky attitude. "Hey. You need something? Sorry 'bout that." he apologized once more. Was it his fault? Did he do something wrong? He stared at the girl in his arms. She seemed... to have a bit of worry on her features. Oh crap. Did she know what was going on?

Izaya took in a shaky breath. Again-this was insane! "Aha-AHAHHAHHA-HAHAHAHAHAHAH

AHAHA! HAHAHAHAH-AHAHAHHAHAAHAAAAAHA

AAHHAHAHA!" Wh-what was that? He was so...what was that feeling just now? It was like a mixture of anger and-was that...No...no. It was his mere love for serendipity...it had to be. Izaya's mind began to wander in his laugh-aaah, it would be weird to have a /nice/ Shizu-chan~! So strange~! it was okay-Izaya tried to convince himself. It was alright...this was just a little fluke. He wouldn't drop his mask. Orihara Izaya was not some ordinary pathetic human. He was Orihara Izaya! And he got his way. Ignore it. Yeah, that's what he would do. That...that was it. And, putting thoughts back into some random box under lock and key at the back of his mind, Izaya calmed down-or seemed to. He'd never lose to such petty emotions-especially NOT to Shizu-chan. "Haaah~ " he sighed, satisfied ad straightening himself.

Kanra looked up at her Daddy-who almost dropped her in his mad laugh. "Daddy desu desuuuu..." she whined, pacing tiny hands on his face. At least he didn't go all mad and make Shizuo-niichan go bye-bye like everyone else~! That was good~!

Shizuo flinched at the sudden insane laughter. What... was so funny? Shizuo's face wiped into a look of complete concern. Just... The laugh seemed... Forced? It was like Izaya was opening up emotions, yet hiding them away. Like a folded page as a bookmark. When you tried to find that one page you left off, it seemed to be hidden amongst the more pages that the story contained. The raven was trying to hide something. Shizuo didn't know what, but it did truly worry him. When the others laughing finally calmed down, the blonde took in a fresh deep breath. "It seems... Yer the one who needs more help than mere Kanra-chan needs." he stated, placing his hand on top of the ravens head. "I don't know what kind of shit you've been put through, but you need to know, there are people who are good and bad. That other guy, the other me, is one of the bad. I hope to rid him for ya. And if it takes my life to make both yers and Kanra's safe, I'll do it." he said and feeling his heart thump in his ears. To know he could save another Izaya, do fix his mistake and have a do over, made his heart swell in happiness. "I'll treat you two like the family I never got to have." he whispered, reaching out with his other hand to gently brush Kanra's head in reassurance.

Wasn't the lock strong enough? Wasn't the key lost? Or did Shizu-chan manage to just pick up that little box and throw it against the wall, shattering it to pieces and letting all hell inside break lose like he did everything else? Izaya didn't know. But what he did know was all he saw was red. Literally-like a bull. Knowing he'd regret this later, he slapped the man's hand away and snarled, "You sicken me!" he the grinned-"Ahaha-AHAH! That's what's wrong! You overgrown idiotic, moronic protozoic monster~! Don't you laugh at me~! I hate you! I fucking hate you! I want to see your body mangled and col-" Izaya gasped when he realized-and even now his knife was in his hand, poised above the other's heart. He dropped it. Fuck...fuck...he couldn't think! When did he stop breathing-tch...it must've been that double no, triple blow to the head. He was just tired...a lot had happened today and it was hardly five yet... Without even needed to force it, Izaya's body went limp and calm. he hated this. These times when he just-completely lost it. He chuckled-for real this time. It was...so human of him. So pathetic..."Aha...oh dear..." he sighed, putting Kanra down and walking around the desk to sit in his favorite spinning office chair and gaze out the window. Blank eyes scanned all the humans walking down there-...hrmph. Slowly, Izaya picked up his broken mask-and it was like new. He put it back on...

Shizuo's eyes widened as his hand was smacked away. Slowly he brought his hand down, letting Izaya scream to his hearts content. Only when he blinked after, did he realize a knife was held right above his heart. The blonde didn't move, didn't flinch. When the other fell into the seat behind a one of the desks. Shizuo sighed and bent down, picking the girl up in his arms. "Hey... Just so ya know. I don't hate you. If ya wanted me dead... Then kill me. Just smile, for real later." he replied calmly, gently brushing Kanra's head. Why would Izaya suddenly crack? Was it something he did? He knew the other was hurt... But to this extent. Izaya broke loose. His mind faltered and his heart was displayed for all to see. Just for that glimer of the moment. But Shizuo knew. Knew that somewhere, not all those words were true. That they were held back by something much greater. His heart beat much more loudly, knowing and gaining this new leverage of information in his mind.

A mild chuckle emerged from the informant's smooth voice-that arrogant smirk played once again on those thin, sinful lips. Izaya spun the chair around, entwining his hands and resting elbows on the desk, laying his chin on the entwined hands soon after. He closed an eye in a mock wink, that smile never leaving his lips. The playfulness in his eyes was back. "Ahahaha...I suppose I've had one too many blows to the head~ " he said. "I apologize~!" Aaaah, it was very convenient to have something to pin the blame on~! Afterall, Izaya didn't normally get hit so many times on a normal day~! But that was it...this wasn't any normal day~! Thinking straight again, Izaya remembered everything step by step. Just look, just look in front of him~! A living, breathing, Shizu-chan~! At his mercy and disposal~! It was worth it...worth every last impact to the head~! As much as he hated the thought of losing brain cells and becoming as dumb as the protozoan, at least he had a prize. And great one at that. A slim finger began moving some small stacks of papers over each other to reorganize them thanks to Kanra's little mishap. "You will be working here on most days, but I suppose your request on leaving can be granted by a special order from Shiki-san..." Izaya said in a very business-like manner, which he always used when he was satisfied with whatever he had planned for his unfortunate victim. Of course, that smooth deadly tone in his voice was forever there, when did it ever leave? "I suppose it'll be something along the lines of training you, he's familiar with Shizu-chan and I suspect your strength level is smilier. I saw how impressed yo were with the brute's utter refusal to die even after the little /trap/ I set~ " Izaya chuckled and leaned back, crossing a leg over the other. "You will be able to do the same in no time~!" he said in a pleased tone. "Oh, all sorts of things…" and this is where he let his voice escalate to that of an excited little child, "-taking more than ten bullets, catching metal traffic lights with your head, pounding beautiful craters into the road…" and he went on for a while before there was a knock on the door. "Aaah~…here he is. I'll let him ten to you first~!" he said, getting up and sauntering over to the door to open it.

Kanra clung to the blonde, tiny fingers gripping into the office shirt he had on. "Muuuh..." she smiled, "Daddy okay, desu desu~!" she said. Yes desu desu! Daddy was fine~! Sometimes he just went a liiiiittle off the teeter-totter~! Her big eyes blinked and went watery as she yawned...it was time for little Kanra's afternoon nap~!

Shizuo stared at Izaya, recognizing the same now familiar smile plaster on his face. Like a horrible mask put back together but sticky tack. Shizuo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, knowing that THIS Izaya was going to be a pain in his ass. "I guess. Maybe you should get checked up on that." the blonde pointed out, raising his finger to poke the others forehead. "Just say'n. Don't worry 'bout it though I guess." Shizuo then thought, just a slimmer of a glance, he noticed a light flash in the others crimson eyes. /That/ gave him pretty edgy feelings about him being around the insane guy. Shizuo then examined as Izaya filed through some pretty complicated looking papers. What did this guy work for? It brought more curiosity to the blondes tongue. More question he knew the man probably would avoid answering. The blonde could easily tell Izaya didn't like talking about his feelings, or emotions, or really much of anything personal, only as long as it benefited himself. Shizuo glanced at Kanra in his arms, and gave a calm smile, gently rubbing her head. "Time fer a nap huh? Hey Izaya, where's her room? I'll take her up there." he asked.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Sorry You Died

Izaya raised an eyebrow and smiled wider. "Aaah...I suppose it is time for her nap~..." he stood and walked over, holding his arms out to take the girl. It was best she not get /too/ acquainted with Shizu-chan. Afterall, he wanted her to take after him and /only/ after him-despite her strength, which, coupled with Izaya's brilliant mind would equal an unstoppable force in the future. Ahahaha~! He could already see them cowering in fear at Orihara Kanra~...Haaah, it made him proud. The underground doctor meanwhile entered, looking worried, "Shizuo-kun!" he said, "Ah...you-..." Ok? What was going on? The two weren't...at each other's throats..."Ehhh...anoooo...are you guys...ok?" Shinra examined them both from the door. "You seem hurt...some places..." This was...really odd. Well, as long as they weren't being violent around the child. He set his stuff down quickly. "Shinra, tend to Shizu-chan first will you~?" Izaya said sweetly as he carried the already sleeping child up the stairs. "We wouldn't want any lastin wounds now would we?" he chuckled, catching the doctor's bewildered look. This situation was delicious~!

Shinra approached the other cautiously. "Shizuo-kun…are you…feeling okay?" he asked, taking out a bowl to put the metal shards he heard the blonde mention earlier into. "And…wed you-nevermind. I even brought Celty here…ahaha…j-just in case…I thought you'd kill each other…" he said with a nervous laugh. He then took out a pair of tweezers and some cotton along with a bottle of antiseptic. The doctor then kneeled in front of the blonde, used to such injuries and being asked to treat them and began taking out the metal shards and dabbing the blood that flowed from the re-opened wounds with cotton. "If you're not…well…fighting…how'd…" He was too scared to continue the question. Celty meanwhile was standing at the door and peering in. If she had her head, she'd be frowning at the mess and directing a worried look at the blonde on the couch. Izaya set the baby down and tucked her in gently. He smiled and quickly returned-watching the two from the top of his staircase. He mused. It was too funny~! The look on Shinra's face was priceless~! He took his phone out to record the hilariously awkward conversation, remembering to keep quiet. Aaah…Celty was at the door. How quant-well, it was expected that whenever Shizu-chan was over at the apartment he'd turn it into a mess of hell and hell'd still be breaking loose between him and the raven. Shinra was smart to bring her just in case.

Shizuo blinked at the brunette, raising a eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? I'm alright." he replied almost flatly. Shizuo then turned his head around, staring. "Celty? Who's that?" The blonde asked in utter confusion. The name did sound familiar... It sounded like one of those tv actresses of something... Foreign too. "How'd? Ya ain't gunna believe me if I told ya." Shizuo answered truthfully, not even wincing when the doctor started working on his palms. "I'm more worried about Izaya. He seems like the kind of guy who gets hurt easily. Maybe you should work on him."

A worried look took over the doctor's features. "You're probably the one more hurt...are...are you sure you're feeling right in the head?" he asked, finally pressing the issue. Shizuo was never like this. He was...really calm, to the point that it was scary! "C-celty...why don't you uh-y-yes..." he said, and the black biker walked in, leaning to see Shizuo eye to eye or...sort of. She touched his forehead and what looked like she was staring. After a while, she straightened herself and typed something on her PDA, showing it to the doctor. Who then looked at the staircase with a blaming look. There, the raven smiled. Izaya chuckled, "Douuushite, Shinra~? Is something the matter~?"

Shinra frowned. "did you do something to Shizuo? Izaya...really...I knew you hated him but this is too much...you didn't have Namie do something did you?" he asked, knowing of the other doctor's skills and the danger of them.

Celty sighed.

Huh? Namie? Doctors? What were they-? WHAT THE FUCK? Shizuo immediately fell back in his chair at the appearance of the headless person. "THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT? A ROBOT? HOLY SHIT!" Shizuo yelled, scared out of his mind while holding the back of the furniture, ready to throw it at the thing without a moment hesitation. "What the hell is going on? Izaya! Shit! Get down here!" Shizuo called, not removing his gaze from the monster before him. Holy shit holy shit holy mother fucking shit! She's eyes widened comically and his frame shaked, ready to toss whatever he could. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BUT THIS WORLD IS WAY MORE FUCKED UP THAN MINE!"

Izaya laughed and came down before Shizu-chan could do some serious damage. "Calm down, Shizu-chan~! That's just Shinra's waifuu, Celty~! The headless biker~!" he said cheerfully. He went over and patted the blonde's head reassuringly. "C'mon, I'm already going t pay for Kanra-chan's damages, you don't want me to pay for this too do youuu~?" he cooed. Celty stepped back, but was ready to take the couch if it were flung. She typed on her PDA: [Sh-Shizuo! It's me, it's me! Calm down!] Shinra got between them too, "S-Shizuo! I-Izaya don't lie! You did something to him didn't you?" Everyone was in a panicked state-oh, how Izaya loved it~! HE LOVED IT~! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~!

Shizuo stared at Izaya, then at then headless person. W- What the hell was this fucked up world? And he put himself into this! "Headless my ass! That's a fucking monster! There's no way in hell I'm letting that thing come near me!" The blonde shouted, but letting he poor couch go, leaving it crushed where he had been gripping so tightly. Then, almost like a frightened puppy, Shizuo immediately took himself to stand behind Izaya, wrapping his arms around he mans waist and glaring. "You come near Izaya and try to hurt him, monster or not, I'm gunna kick yer asses." Shizuo wanred with a hiss under his breath, pulling the other closer. Whatever that thing was, Shizuo didn't care how calm Izaya was being in this situation, he was not letting that freak near him! He knew Shinra back home was a wack-job, but this is fucking-! A headless thing? And did Izaya say his wife? Was he really that sick? "I'm perfectly fucking fine Shinra! It's you who's sick in the head! Fucking married to a creep! Weirdo! Sicko!" Shizuo fired his insults, mostly on instinct and his gaurd way over the roof.

Celty looked like she twitched at that, and gave the doctor a nice solid punch. The poor man didn't even have a chance to talk past the "Aawww, I knew Celty loved m-BUAAGH!" as he flew across the room. The headless biker then sighed and typed on her PDA again, maximizing the screen so that Shizuo could read it. [Shizuo...? Are you...do you know what you're saying? And...what you're doing? You're worrying me! Please!] Izaya stiffened again, "Sh-Shizu..." again, not being able to control the repulsion from the unwanted contact. He had warned Shizu-chan didn't he? But...this was something he could use. This protective state this Shizu-chan had for him was dangerous if used right...ignoring the chills of disgust running up his spine, he gently said, "Shizu-chan, let go~...they're friends of mine~! Since highschool in fact~! My...you must live in a very boring city..." he sighed, shrugging out of the blonde's embrace-or trying to.

Celty then took the couch and just as easily replaced it where it was properly, looking around the room and sighing again. It was a complete mess...

Shinra stood and fixed his glasses. "Celtyyyy...I thought Izaya said you wanted to marry me~..." he whined, utterly and miserably ignored.

Shizuo couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as Shinra stomach was hit, then started flying across the room. Okay. He had to admit. This monster couldn't be... /That/ bad. Shizuo then eyed the message the headless thing typed, reading it carefully. "Uh...Wait. How do ya know my name? What I'm doin? I'm trying to keep Izaya safe. Duh." the blonde replied, raising his eyebrows. "So the thing can't talk? Makes sense... Does it even have a brain?" he asked, cocking his head towards Izaya. The blonde flinched at Izaya's pleas and immediately let go. "Ah! Sorry! Sorry!" Shizuo apologized, crossing his arms across his chest and watched the headless person. "Whoa... Uh... Damn." he said n utter amazement. "Uh... Hey. You two." he started, eyeing Shinra and the thing, "Yer not thinking I'm /that/ Shizuo guy to ya?"

Celty grew even more worried, and she grabbed Izaya by the shirt collar shaking. Aaaah, it was rare for the headliess biker to be so upset. BUt Shizuo was a dear friend, and she didn't like the idea of him changing or anything bad happening to him. Izaya merely chuckled and raised his hands up in mock protection and self-defense, "Aahahahaha~...oh my, my Celty...I see you care for the brute more than you should~! But really..." he said staring right at the headless girl with amused eyes, "Do I look like I'm lying, this time~?" he asked-yes, Izaya was a liar, but he knew when to tell the truth! How rude not to give him credit for that~! Celty stilled for a few moments before she let go of him. There wasn't a single lie in those eyes. Then...what happened to Shizuo?

"Celty?" Shinra asked, coming back over and coughing. "You mean..." he looked at the blonde-all of whose ramblings just now seemed ingored.

Izaya smiled, "Of course I'd never be able to get so close to Shizu-chan, this isn't /him~/" Izaya explained.

There was an awkward silence in the air.

Shizuo watched the discussion and sighed aggrivatedly. "Um... My name is Shizuo Heiwajima, like yers, except I'm from somewhere else. I work at Raira Academy as a teacher for History and Gym. I also coach a international swim league during summers." The blonde properly greeted the ones he now knew as 'freaks'. "I came from my other world to protect this Izaya... Other than I could with my own Izaya..." he continued, adjusting his tie awkwardly. This conversation, the ones that could hold at a stand still, were the worst. Ecpecially during parent-teacher conferences. "Um... You. Er... No-head-thingy. Sorry. And Shinra sorry. I kinda spazzed. Didn't know... But fucking try to harm Izaya and I'll rip yer heads... Er... Your head and um... Throw it in a garbage can or something." he warned, taking his place by Izayas side, still on high alert. Shizuo then bent his head down, cupping his lips to whisper in Izayas ear "Yer seriously not scared of that thing? It might... Eat us somehow or somethin."

Needless to say, the look between Shinra and Cety that was exchanged-or rather, understood between the three of them was priceless. /That/ and Shizu-chan's little theory was hilarious to top if off, perfect cherry on the sundae~! "Kehe...!" /Celty/, of all things EAT them? "Aaaah...Tsk, tsk, tsk...do be nice to your /best friend/ Shizu-chan~ " he said, referring to the headless woman. "Afterall, you do love to talk to her a lot, and she's a wonderful listener~! Why you, spend hours and hours together sometimes~!" he said-and it was all true...of the /other/ Shizu-chan.

Shinra sighed and began to think. "Izaya...what've you done..." This was not good, not good at all. Shizuo wasn't himself, and worst of all, it was like he was telling the truth. If he wasn't Celty would've whipped out a couple of her shadows by now to teach him a lesson. "Celty...are you sure...?" he asked, looking at her.

The shadow that floated above the female's neck grew as the dullahan typed on her PDA a [yes]. She erased it and typed elaboatively, [When Izaya lies, he has this really scary glimmer in is eye...it wasn't there...I'm scared that ] she erased that and continued, [he might actually be telling the truth...]

Shinra read it all and nodded. "I see...then...Shizuo-kun is still around..."

"Correct~!" Izaya said, walking over and clapping his hands in congratuations. "Sadly, the brutish monster is still out there somewhere~! Probably sore after I poured tons of metal onto him." he said, snickering.

"What? Izaya!" Shinra exclaimed, "Again? That was /you/ on the news?"

Pfft-as if there was ever an exciting day Izaya wasn't on the news...okay, maybe not him in particular, but something he schemed up, or some people he was involved with. Celty crossed her arms expectantly.

"Ah~!" Izaya said remembering and going over to his desk to shuffle through some large cabinets. "Right, right...I had it fixed up nice and neat, so don't worry~...the things I do for you, Celty-san~... " he winked.

Celty walked over and held her hands out, Izaya placing a brand new helmet in her hands-it was good as new after the little incident she had, even the cat ears were replaced inconspicuously. She put the helmet on and shook her head, like she'd been wanting to for a long time. Her helmet then turned in such a manner that it looked like she was looking over her shoulder at Shizuo. {I'm going to find our Shizuo. I've heard about other worlds, it's not too strange...Please...] and the last part was a secret to the raven, [do be careful around IZaya. He'll kill you. I know it. He'll use you, and then leave you lying cold on the ground.] Sadly, the headless rider knew the informant far too well, and...with this being /Shizuo/ she couldn't help but warn him. Her friend or not, he was SHhzuo...she headed to the door and not long after, the neighing of her famous bike could be heard.

Shinra sighed, "Okay...well...I'm done with /Shizuo/..." the uderground doctor said, walking over carefully. "C'mon, Izaya...I heard from the other you're more hurt than /he/ is...lets have a look, I can already see the concussion." Izaya shrugged and sat on his spinning office chair, the doctor coming over with everything he brought. "Aiigh...Izaya...that's going to bruise..." Shinra commented, dabbing the side of the other's head and holding the other's chin to examine it right.

Just like that, just as soon as it came, the air of strangeness and awkwardness faded. Ah well, Izaya had always been doing strange things. This was just another one of them-in Ikebukuro, stranger things have happened...Izaya glanced over at his blonde toy and smiled. Shinra, without looking over said, "Shizuo-san...please hand me some bandages from the kit I brought?" hands being full with making sure Izaya's skull didn't cave in from triple impact.

Shizuo watched Izaya laugh to his heart's content, seemingly getting used to his personality to laugh at the most random of times. "Be nice? Alright, so the other Shizuo talks to that thing, huh?" he turned his attention to the headless person then blinked. "Wait. That's a /she/?... "The blonde groaned at his own mistake and rubbed his temple. All this excitement was giving him a minor migraine. As he watched the headless woman put o the helmet, it made her look, slightly less terrifying, note of the fact that she truly was headless. Wait. How the hell did that thing stay on? He did see smoke come out of the neck... Was that it? Shizuo was knocked out of his current thoughts when the cell phone was shown in his face. "Huh? I doubt that." he replied to the headless woman. "And even if he does… As long as it was him… Like her, I won't mind." Shizuo watched the woman exit and watched as the doctor worked on Izaya. He hoped the other would take some time off to lie down. Until he heard his name did he respond to the brunette, "Huh? Oh. Sure." He replied, walking quickly towards Shinra's materials and pulling out the bandages. Then walking towards Izaya and Shinra did he really understand the length of the raven's injuries. He couldn't help but stare, cringing as a flash of blood, a scream, and a mangled but smiling body whispered to him. Shizuo shook his head franticly, noticing the image disappeared. "What…? Err…. Here." He said, handing, actually, more over slamming the bandages on the table and storming away. No way. No way. No way. The images were coming back. Just looking at the man gave him enough bad memories and his PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder) suddenly spark. The doctors said he was cured in a week, an amazing recovery from such a mind scarring accident, but this….. When he saw that face…. Shizuo ran to some room, any room, it didn't matter, opening the door and slamming it behind him. The blonde leaned his back on the door, sliding down and holding his head, trying to force the images soaring through his brain seizes. "Stop….. Please…." He muttered, shutting his eyes tightly and then reopening them while he took in slow, steady, easy breathes. This was not good, not good at all. Being around Izaya…. It brought him back so many painful memories. Things that he thought he stored deeply inside his heart. If only… he could just erase the past… No. He was to protect this Izaya, at all costs, whether his memories hurt him or not.

Shinra jumped when the bandages were slammed onto the table and nearly dropped what he was doing. "Shizuo-san...?" he looked back to see the blonde run. Ah...Shizuo...was running? Izaya on the other hand smiled, "Aaaah...yes, yes..." he brushed it off with a dramatic wave of his hand. "He lost his girlfriend in some accident~...says that her name was Izaya...PFFT-can you believe it? It's hilarious~!" Shinra frowned, "What? What accident?" being a doctor-and one of the best, if not the best at that, he knew all sorts of things that certain specialized doctors didn't. "You know he could have some sort of disorder, right? What if you make him do something you /both/ will regret later?" he asked, sighing. But he bandaged the informant up anyway, not wanting /that/ to be the cause of the blonde's stress. "So...what happened?" if his theory was correct, seeing Izaya bleeding was /not/ something the blonde should be seeing. Izaya shrugged, "Some truck hit them both. Obviously, being the monster he is, he survived~!" Izaya said, but he frowned-something did bother him. "But Shizu-chan /did/ say something about Shiki-san taking "Izaya" away from him..." he said, chuckling at how funny it felt to be saying his own name. "What do you think? It's interesting no~? What if she was playing them both~! An affair, oh goody~!"

hinra groaned and sighed, "Izaya...that's not funny. If that is true, then where /is/ his Izaya? If she's dead, could Shiki have killed her? Have you considered that? What if you get into trouble too?"

"How rude~!" Izaya pulled one one of his insulted puppy faces, "Shiki-san would never~! I know him faaar to well, and he needs me~!"

"Whatever..." Shinra sighed and walked over the room the blonde ran off too after finishing up. "Shizuo-san...ano...are you alright? Can I have a look at you again?"

Izaya laughed, "What~? Now that he's tame, you wanna get some samples? Good luck."

Shinra stiffened and laughed nervously at that-well, that was only half the reason...damn. Izaya really could read people like books...ut he /was/ worried! "Ahahah...v-very funny Izaya..."

"Hey, I'm saying go ahead~ " he said winking. "Like I care what happens to him. To me-"

He stopped talking as the doctor tried the door, in case Shizu-chan could hear them.

Shizuo could hear the whole conversation behind the door. Every word Izaya spoke made his chest thump worse by the flooding memories. "Make it go away... Izaya... Please..." The shaking man pleaded, his mind of a smiling raven haired woman crossing his mind. Then her face seemed to distort, blood started trickling down her face and crimson eyes melded with the blood. Only a creepy, toothy smile and raven locks were to be seen. A struggled and throaty voice spoke words or hate and death, killing and masscare, blame and insults like a mantra to her name. "Stop it! Go away!" the blonde shouted, picking the most nearby item and tossing it at the vision, only for it to disappear. Shizuos vision only returned as blood splattered walls and furniture, dust collecting from the item, a clothes dresser, tore the dry wall and left a giant hole in the wall clouded his sight. "Stop it! Make it go away! It's his fault! I'm sorry!" he shouted, screaming at the top of his lungs and clutching his head for dear life. He knew, that if he held any harder, he might crush his own skull, but it didn't matter! He just wanted it to all go the fuck away!

Izaya stood, having heard the racket. Gaah..he just knew having a Shizuo in /his/ apartment of all places was not a good thing. Great, more damages. Sighing, he quickly walked over to the door, only Orihara Izaya ever remained this calm under such circumstances. Shinra for one yelped and backed away from the room at once. Izaya entered, almost thoughtlessly-Oh my...that's going to take a while to fix...it was a good thing this was one of his spare rooms...He spotted the blonde, screaming. "Shizu-chan...?" he had to yell, despite not being surprised, just so that he'd be sure the blonde heard him. He went over and made a grab for the other's arm. "Shizu-chan? Doushite?" he asked-this was getting quickly out of hand! "Shizuo!"

Shizuos eyes widened as he turned to see the womans face clutching his arm. It burned, it burned, it fucking burned! "DON'T TOUCH ME! GET BACK! YOU'LL DIE!" he shouted insanely, jerking his arm back and away. Shizuo got up, running towards the corner for a hope of escape. The blood in his sight got worse, when he turned everything was red and covered in blood. All he could hear was the sound of metal crunching, bones snapping, and a cackling laughter above him. "Please... Izaya... I'm sorry..." Shizuo pleaded over and over, whispering in a soft voice. Slowly his breathing started to regulate and his shaking form slowed. The blonde slumped to the floor, eyes void of slight emotion, even if pleas still seemed to slip his now calm stature. The blood turned to darkness and Shizuo shut his eyes. 'Im sorry... Let you... Die... Iza...ya...' the blonde thought as his mind slipped in what seemed like a mild unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: Spicy and Sweet Kisses

The next day -

"Shh...I think he's coming to..." Shinra said, holding an arm out before Izaya could get any closer. The raven frowned, crossing his arms. "I still don't see why I should saty away from my little toy...~" he said admittedly, but smiling soon after, "I mean, it wasn't me who did this...~ " Shinra merely frowned and shook his head, sometimes...Izaya was just too much. "Look, he's been out for twelve hours! The least you could do is make sure he hasn't lost his mind!"

Izaya rolled his eyes...aaah, as if Shizu-chan had a mind in the first place. Really, if the protozoan wans't so stupid, none of this-meaning the accident that caused such trauma and the following events leading up to being in the informant's apartment-would have happened! Either way...it was this now, and Izaya was planning to do whatever he could to keep this monster under control. Heh...hehehehe~...yes...and he /was/ still a monster, wasn't he? Aaah, only the provocation was something far better than merely ticking him off. It was so much more engrained into the blonde than that~! So much more /painful/ for the other~! Wonderful~! GLORIOUS, even~! HAHAHAHAHAH-but it was dangerous. Izaya would have to keep in mind not to provoke him around his own place, near Kanra...or anywhere inappropriate for that matter.

Shizuos eyes fluttered open at the sudden bright light in his face. "Nggh..." he groaned, using his hand to cover the light that strained his eyes. The first thing that came to was his sight. "A dream?..." he thought, as he realized he was lying in a soft, plush bed. He then turned his eyes to a familiar brunette. "Yo... Shinra. I had the weirdest ass dream... You were there... And I was at this guys building... And there was this headless monster... And then there was Izaya... She was a m- ma- ...!" the blonde cut short when he found the said man beside him. "Whoa! Whoa! That wasn't a dream?" Shizuo shouted, sitting up right and propping himself with the back of his hands. Memories of yesterday flooded through his mind, but the one thing he couldn't remember... How'd he get in bed? Did he pass out after that headless woman walked out. Did she do something to him? "What happed?" he immediately asked.

Izaya stepped closer, leaning to grin at the other, "Ohayoouuu, Shizu-chan~!" he chimed, "Well, you tore an inexplicably hard to fix hole in my wall and had a mental breakdown~! Ahahahaha~! It was a /lot/ of fun~!" the raven explained, gesturing dramatically to the wall, which was still well...very open. "Not to worry, I forgive you~! The contractor's coming in today to fix it, so don't bang anyone's head if they just so happen to be here~!" Shinra pushed Izaya aside. "Give him space for crying out loud! You did this!"

Izaya puffed his cheeks up childishly and folded his arms. "Well /sorry/ for being /me/." he put curtly. But the playful act was dropped soon enough. He had a lot to think about, face reverting to his cold business-like stare as he turned to join little Kanra in his office. Surprisingly, Namie did an excellent job of cleaning it up in no time, although unwillingly. "If you're feeling better, you can walk around if you want, Shizu-chan~...but please don't try to strain yourself~ "

Finally, shinra thought. He shut the door as the informant left. "Shizuo-san...ano...may I talk to you?"

What? He really did that? Shizuos face drained of color. "Oh shit... Sorry." he apologized, glancing at the hole. He'd make up for it, pay the costs later when he could. Shizuo then listened to the raven, nodding. "Uh... Sure. Thanks for your concern." The blonde replied, lying gently back down, starting to suddenly feel a bit light headed. "Urg... Huh?" Shizuo replied as he face the brunette, "Uh... Sure. Go ahead."

Shinra smiled and nodded, taking a stool and sitting on it next to the blonde on the bed. "Alright...well...I'm very worried, Shizuo-san. You seemed really on edge the other day..." his eyes were serious with both concern and determination, ready for another reaction. "Was it...Izaya? Was it because he was bleeding?" Izaya meanwhile leaned against the door-hrmph, well, he'd need to know the true root of the problem now didn't he~? Ahahaha, all the more exploitable Shizu-chan would be~! He listened carefully, a dangerous grin on that arrogant face of his. Shizu-chan had seen his mask come off...it was only fair.

Shizuo sighed, folding his hands in his lap. He knew this was coming for him, one way or another. "...Honestly... This is something that's been going on for awhile... I... When I see something... Anything closely resembling to the accident, I black out. As you might've noticed, the Shinra in my world diagnosed me for PTSD..." Shizuo explained, staring at the sheets in front of him. He could trust this man right? With one of his biggest secrets? He had to... He needed to. "Izaya told you the story... I would guess... And... He probably told you about Shiki, right?" the blonde asked.

Shinra blinked, and then shook his head. "This is a bad idea. Shizuo-san...you can't stay here. You can't possibly..." he stood. "I don't know why you're here...or...what this situation actually is. If it wans't for Celty finding Shizuo-kun yesterday, I would still think Izaya had done something to mess you up..." he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's best you stay away from Izaya. Hes known to be..." Izaya chuckled behind the door. Ooh...so that was it~? Hrm...there were still things he wanted to know. He glanced over at Kanra and smirked. She was playing with her toys again. It was expected...this thing...it's not like he knew much about her. But it had come time to use the little girl soon enough. He walked over and cooed, "Kanraaaa~ Dady wants you to do 'boom-boom' again...~" If there wee answers, he knew where to get them. The child clapped, and the sound of light ripped through the floor.

"I can't stay here? Why not? I'm going to protect that man. He's been living throughout too much strife. And that /monster/ who resembles me has harmed Izaya and Kanra long enough. I'm not going to let th- HOLY SHIT!" Shizuo was starting to explain till a loud jolt of sound flooded the room. "W- What was that?" The blonde shouted, hopping out of the bed and swinging the door open. "Are you guys alright? Did you hear that?" Shizuo shouted quickly, swerving his hear to find Izaya and Kanra seeming to be perfectly fine. "Oh god... Thank- urk!" Shizuo fell to his knees, holding his head. Yup. He stood up way too quickly and now he felt his head more light than usual. "Ow..."

Izaya turned to find Shizu-chan collapsed again-really, who knew such a monster could be so high maintenance~! Well...he was a broken piece...or a ripped card...aaah, who knew what he was in Izaya's fucked up little chess game. He had mastered doing the travel perfectly, much so that hours and hours in the other world were mere seconds here if he timed Kanra's little gift just right. He'd stayed up all night studying it, poking at it, prodding and eventually breaking it. In his coat was a file he had managed to collect from around town. He'd look through it later. It would be a sad, saaaad fact if Shiki-san really had done him in~! Other world or not~! But for now, that could wait..."Shizu-chan..." Izaya sighed and tsked, coming over. "I told you, Shizu-chan.../don't/ strain youself...or are you getting as disobedient as Shizu-chan here too~? Ahahaha..."

Kanra looked at them, "More boom-boom?" he said, raising her hands.

Izaya looked back, shouting a quick, "Ah, no, no~! No Kanra-chan~! No boom-boom!"

"Awww..." he little cow ears dropped sadly.

Izaya sighed, seeing Shinra come out of the room. "Shizuo-san! Don't move like that! You're not well enough!" he scolded-really, if this was Shizuo, Shizuo...he'd be too frightened.

Shizuo groaned as he tried to clear his head. Once the numbness in his brain subsided, the other look up, slightly glaring at the other. "Please... Show at least a lil /true/ concern?" the blonde asked, leaning himself up on one of the doors beams. "You still didn't answer me. What was that sound? You seem unperturbed by it..."

Shinra looked at Izaya with suspicion too. "What did you do?" Izaya's face went blank, "Areee~? Oh...it must've come form outside then, I assumed it was some construction work or something of that sort..." Izaya shrugged, "Kanra-chan didn't react~, so I assume it's nothing~ " But he did chuckle at the blonde's want for affection. Oh, please~! He wasn't some fragile woman who felt /anything/ of the sort for the blonde~! Hah~! Shizu-chan was nothing but trouble~! In fact, he'd need some serious working out of kinks to get to the type of pawn Izaya wanted him to be~! But aaaah, that was part of the game's fun. Alright. Let's play~

Izaya sighed, "Sorry...it's hard when you've got the brute's face~..." he said truthfully-if you show a teensy bit through the mask, it's that much more convincing. He chuckled and grasped the blonde's shirt, leading the other to the couch, "Sit, sit, sit~!"

Shinra nearly leapt in to separate the two at that-but it was uneeded. But the doctor having known Izaya long enough, he was up to something more than just messing with this Shizuo. This was a bad situation.

Shizuo blinked, a bit in confusion. "But.. It was so loud and...? Urgh whatever." The blonde complied, crossing his arms across his chest. His heart sank a bit as Izayas words left his lips. He hated being compared to that /other guy/. Though he was shocked by the sudden friendliness Izaya started showing him. "U- Uh... Sure." Shizuo stammered out, sitting down obediently as Izaya directed. This rose suspicion on his part and he asked "What are you planning Izaya? You can't fool me. I lived with my Izaya for three years. I know how your mind works." Shizuo warned, a grin on his face knowing he had some sort of leverage on the other.

Izaya's eyes flashed dangerously. Oh...you want to play /that/ way, Shizu-chan~? Alright, alright! Ahahahaha~! All the more fun~! He leapt on the other, throwing them both down on the couch, luckily missing Kanra. He grinned, crimson eyes flashing and widening madly. He pinned the blonde down, straddling him unintentionally-something he'd never thought possible in his twenty-three years of living-hands grasping the other's shoulders tight. "Yes, yes, I am~! As a matter of fact, I'm going to run you over~! Oh wait, no I'm going to kill you and fuck the mangled body~! Oh or, I might just poison you and turn you into a vegetable for the rest of your miserable life~! !" Izaya leaned back, tilting his head and cackling-aaah, a pure moment of bliss. He shook with delight. He loved when he let loose like /this/. Aaaah...it was like a taste of heavenly ecstasy...

Shinra jolted when Izaya began laughing. "I-Izaya don't...don't provoke him! He could still be prone to reaction!" he warned, but getting between the two was an entirely different story. Sure, he wanted to help-but he wasn't crazy!

Kanra was in her own world of course. Daddy just liked laughing a lot~! Uuu...now she was hungry! Muuh...but Daddy having fun...bu she hungry! But daddy..uwaaah...tummy get angryyyyy! /

Shizuo stared at the other, unphased by the insane laughter that slipped the mans lips. 'So this is how he felt...' Shizuo thought as he listened to the threats and plans. His heart throbbed and without a moments hesitation, the blonde reached out, wrapping his arms around Izaya and pulled him close. "You... Must've been through a lot... I'm sorry..." Shizuo replied calmly, even though in his mind ravages of images flooded his vision. Massacred bodies, lifeless souls and blood spilled on the floor, but he held tight, realizing as he held on, only a slimmer of what was 'normal' stayed intact where Izaya was in his arms. "I'm... Sorry. Just laugh like a normal person. It's best for... For Kanra." he tried to explain, but knowing he was being selfish, he truly wished he could see that smile himself.

Well okay, he wasn't expecting /that/~! But no...don't lose, they were still playing~! "Shizuo...~?" he asked curiously, his voice betraying no falter or worry about this...akward predicament. Who was to say Orihara Izaya couldn't act~? Ahahaha~ And as long as the blonde was kept under control, he'd tolerate this. He could, just this once. Just to pacify the monster. He didn't want him acting up again. Not around Kanra-chan. The hug was too warm though-and it made Izaya squirm uncomfortably-that, and the fact that Shinra was right there~! But ahh...when did he care that the doctor thought of him~? Never~! So there! As long as nobody else knew-and Shinra knew the penalty for breathing anything about Izayas personal business to any soul. Bye-bye Dullahan waifuu~ Ahahaha~! Everything was going perfectly~! He had this Shizu-chan at his beck and call as far as he knew~! The blonde seemed hooked oh-so-deliciously, it was almost scary~!

Kanra whined, opting to busy the doctor instead. "Hungryyy desu desuuu!" she demanded. Little Kanra tugged and tugged on the white coat the doctor wore, almost ripping the cloth.

Shinra faltered, "Ah! kanra-chan...aha..." he sighed-picking her up and petting her. "Still have your Daddy's strength, don't you~?"

Izaya stiffened at that and glared, despite the awkward position he was in. He grinned dangerously as a warning of 'Not in front of the brute, you idiot! I'll make you pay~ " and at that, Shinra coughed to mask his previous remark.

"Err...well...let's get you something to eat!" he said quickly, rushing out to the kitchen, mostly just to get /away/ from Izaya. And secondly, just to get away from the /both/ of them! He'd seen all sorts of strange things transpire-being a friend of Izaya's had its benefits of experience. But this...his mind was BLOWN.

Izaya looked up almost nervously, but the smile on his face was still there-softer, even, just to play things out. Really-it was best if Shizu-chan hadn't heard that. Kanra-chan was /his/ and that's all he wanted to believe and needed to know!

Shinra gave a fleeting glance behind as he went though-he would have to have another private talk with this Shizuo about /wbo/ Orihara Izaya really was-before it was too late.

Shizuo looked up when his name was called by Izaya, "Hm?" Honey-colored eyes stared into crimson ones for a brief exchange till he heard Kanra's complaining. "Daddy's strength... Huh?" the blonde questioned. Now. Wait. Hold it... He thought Izaya was the father... But he was... the... mother? "Eh? Huh? Izaya, are you a mother?" Shizuo stammered out to ask as the two walked away. A dull pink rose to the teachers cheeks at his more than blunt question, which made him bury his face into the others chest. The embarrassment only made him clutch even tighter to the other. Could men in this world really have children? Is that possible? This world had gotten even more fucked up than he thought! He couldn't be possible…. The Izaya he knew could've been able to be pregnant and if she didn't…. If he….. Shizuo could feel his own mind start to slip again and he shut his eyes. "Not again…. Please… I'm sorry… Izaya." Shizuo apologized, as if the said man wasn't in his arms now. Or was it him he was talking to at all?

With the two in the kitchen, Izaya planned to completely aviod the question. But there was something off about the blonde again. "Shizuo?" he asked, staring at the other-c'mon you little monster, don't you slip again. "Hey, I don't know about you...but I'm a man and this is rather strange~..." he chuckled in a purposefully awkward manner.

Shizuo ground his teeth together, trying to keep himself back on track. 'Just respond, reply, don't thinking of it, come on...' the blonde thought bitterly, taking it slightly too shaky breaths. "You... Stuttered on 'yes' plus yer... yer voice went up a octave." Shizuo said, knowing that Izaya was obviously not telling the full truth. The other should know, Shizuo did spend most of his life with a Izaya exactly like him, he understood the signs. Shizuo's ears started ringing and his thoughts had traveled back to the woman again. "No... Please. Just... Let me hold on." the other pleaded again between breathes. Shizuo's eyes widened and could tell his pupils were most likely dilated. His grip faltered and loosened as he felt the shakes coming. 'No. No. Please no. Izaya. Please...' he repeated in his mind as visions of the woman flooded his mind. Shizuo jerked his head up, staring at the exact woman, blood pouring down her face a menacing smile on her lips An evil laugh bellowed through his ears and more blood splattered his vision. He voice caught in his throat. He wanted to scream, yet he knew it was all but a dream. He needed control. He needed help. He needed Izaya, the real one. Not this messed up one formed out of his depressed state of mind.

The informant stared-aaaah, this was harder than he thought. then he had a crazy thought. It was disgusting! But...it could work. But it was gross! And yet...no, he could't risk getting crushed! He was right there, in this threatening-to-break-loose monster's embrace! He'd die! Okay, well emergencies call for action~! And he could chalk it up to saving the other's sanity. Or...somewhat. It's not like Izaya hadn't done this before out of a joke to spite the blonde. it was once. ONCE. How bad could one /more/ be. Izaya chuckled at his own bad luck. Aaaah...this was horrible. But it had to be done. He leaned forward and kissed the blonde full on the lips, shutting his eyes. GAAAH~! MOUTHWASH PLEASE~! Now Izyaa knew he needed a bath, but a /thorough/ bath at that.

'No. No. No. No. No. No. No-' the mantra was repeated in the blondes mind till something cut his thoughts. What was it?... His mouth tasted different. Hold on. That's not right. Something else was in his mouth. Candy? No. Candy was sweeter. It tasted familiar though. Weird... Wait. Wait! He knew this familiar smell of skin, the faint smell of shampoo, and the taste of sweet lips on his own. The little world Shizuo's mind had formed shattered like glass before his eyes. All he could see was Izaya, /his/ Izaya. With her eyes closed and lips interlocked in his. No... It couldn't be true. This dream... This reality... Was he in either? Did he snap? Damn... Who cares. She was there. She was... Shizuo's mind ran on instinct, a familiar sense of moment. His hand's reached up, threading his fingers and closing his eyes. Did Izaya cut her hair? Who cares. It was as soft as it used to be. Shizuo reached his other hand to cup the ravens cheek gently, unrevealing of the true situation at hand. That this wasn't the woman he fell in utter love with, but a completely different person, a man at that. But for the moment, his mind was at a daze and his heart fluttered happily. A tear formed at his right eye, followed by the left, until more slowly trickled down. 'Your alive Izaya... Alive... Thank god... I'm so happy... I love you.' he whispered in his mind, hoping the thoughts would travel to the person he thought was his lost lover.

Damn...Shizu-chan was spicy~! Not burning hot, but enough for the odd taste to sting and dance on the informant's tongue. It was weird! Izaya made a move to pull away and speak until a hand cupped his cheek, keeping him in place-mostly because he was at a loss as of what to do now. But he tried to anyways. He got as far enough to speak against the other's lips-which sent weird tingles down his spine. Uuurgh! This had to stop, and FAST! "Shizuo...? C'mon, you protozoan...!" he whined. "My arms are getting tired~!"

Shinra, upon hearing the two, peeked from the kitchen and gaped. He dropped the milk he was holding and the glass shattered on the floor. What...theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...holymotherfuckingshit-!

Izaya glanced at the other, not moving with a demanding look. He wanted OUT of this situation~! It was getting far too out of control for his taste~! He hated it!

"Err...uh..." Then the doctor's mind clicked-seeing the somewhat stiff state the blonde was in, he figured he was reacting again. Aaah, Izaya! He knew letting this Shizuo stay here was a bad idea! Shinra rushed to the room, accidentally leaving kanra on the counter with her own milk bottle to go find his kit and get a syringe ready quick.

Shizuo couldn't hear anything around him. Muddled voices in his mind. All he cared for was the woman sitting in his lap, her lips brushing against his. "No... Izaya... Stay." the blonde muttered to the woman after she tried to retreat back. Shizuo brought the hand behind the head to push the woman closer, interlocking their lips once more. The taste of her was so nostalgic. It took him back to the happier memories in life. Before the accident, before the hate, and before he loved her. The blonde gently licked at the other's teeth, gently nipping at the others lower lip. He hopped this actions would remind her too. Remind her of him. So they could both stay. Stay forever in each others arms, there lips never to move. But he knew her lack of oxygen in her lungs compared to his were too great for her. But... He knew he was being selfish. He wanted her. He loved her too much to just let her go. Even after hearing that sharp crash, like glass shattering close to him, he felt his heart beat once more, loudly and he knew that as he pulled Izaya closer, he could let her feel his heart beat. The crash sounded like the other worldly hell disappear around him, taking him to heavenly bliss. Shizuo removed his lips once more, only barely enough for him to gently whisper, in a breathy voice, "Izaya... I love you."

"Mphh? Nphh!" Izaya's eyes widened when the blonde actually managed to slip that tongie of his into his mouth. Oh god! He was going to DIE from embarassment~! Enough, enou-did Shizu-chan just say he-...ooh, yes. The woman. Aaaah, so annoying, SO ANNOYING Shizu-chan~! He wasn't a female! Or did the blonde' mind finally slip? Jeez! Izaya's skin tingled strangely as the kiss continued though and he wondered-WHERE THE FUCK WAS SHINRA WITH THAT SYRINGE?

Shinra fumbled, hands shaking-he was in complete shock and when he glanced over-aaah! No way! Okay, okay, calm down! He'd seen people kiss like that before...but this was...this was Izaya and shizuo! The HELL-okay, okay, calm down! He prepared the substance successfully despite his shaken state of mind and tested the needle before running back. "Okay, okay, okay!" he said, feeling dizzy from all the sudden stress. He grabbed the blonde's shoulder and pierced it, injecting the serum.

Shizuo's eyes fluttered and his mind started to slip. No... Not now. Please... He wanted to stay. Izaya. He wanted her to take him. Slowly his arms let go reluctantly, sleep entering his body. "Izaya..." Shizuo whispered, his eyes growing heavier by the second. His back arched into the back of the cushions, his mind wavering and shifting around him. "Love... Y...ou..." Shizuo managed to whisper out of his lips till unconsciousness entered his mind, taking him into a deep sleep, his Izaya now far out of his reach in his dreams.

((Possible smut next time~ 3 :9 ))


	5. Chapter 5: Sinful Pleasure

((As promised, SMUTSIENESS~! ENJOY! STEAMY BATHROOM SEX!))

Later -

Obviously, Izaya stayed almost the whole day in the bath. Scrubbing here and there and gargling massive amounts of mouthwash and brushing his teeth for near a hundred times. He was taking hours...literally, HOURS. To the point where Shinra wouldn't leave until he made sure the two weren't going to kill each other-the reasons may have been different, but still... Kanra sat on Shizuo's tummy, patting her hands up and down on it. OwO "When Shizuo-niichan wakey-wakey?" she asked, patting the tummy again. She wanted to see him open his eyes~! Shinra sighed, "It should be soon..." he patted her head, smiling wearilly. A lot was happening so fast. even for a city like Ikebukuro...this was crazy.

"Nggh..." the blonde man groaned, pulling two hands pound on his chest. "The...he..ll?" Shizuo stared as two shining eyes gleamed at him and a little girl on his stomach. "Huh?... Kanra?" Shizuo asked, confused and completely out of it. He passed out again... That means he must've broke something else. Oh great. The blonde regrettably sat up, taking his scenery in view until he noticed his friend next to him. "Shinra?... What happed?" he asked, checking if the surroundings had any damage to them. "Where's... Izaya?" he asked.

Shinra smiled, "Ah...ahahha...you're really a handful aren't you?" he said. "Don't worry, you didn't break anything. Izaya's in the bath...in fact...he's been there for quite sometime...I'm kinda worried. But I'm not dumb enough to go in there..." he explained. The sound of water splashing against tiles was still heard-in fact, it had been going on for a good five hours. Had Izaya gone nuts? Well...Shinra had to cut him some slack...earlier was...really...aha...awkward. Kanra squealed in delight and giggled, "Shizuo-niichan awake desu desu~!" he said, then pouted, "Daddy not come out for long time! No even for lunch desu desu! Long loooong time desu desu!"

Izaya sighed, still crouched in his tub as the shower hit him. He had even fallen asleep under its warmth. Hrmph...it was better than the earlier warmth he had felt. His fingers and toes were pruning by now, but he didn't care. Anything, /anything/ to keep that disgusting feeling off of him~! It was just like when he woke up on that brute's bed...six months ago. If it wasn't for Shizu-chan showing up and in a /still/ drunk state trying to /rape/ (for it was in NO WAY consentual!) him again, he wouldn't have beleived it himself. Aaah...at least...he got Kanra from that-somehow. Izaya didn't want to think of the full story, since the girl /had/ shown up all of a sudden, but Shinra's explanation for that was something he was /not/ going to accept!

Shinra decided this was a good time to talk. "Shizuo-san...if you're up for it, I have important things to tell you." he said, smiling a little-the blonde probably won't like that he would have to say. But the whole idea the other had about Izaya, that /he/ was the victim, and /he/ was this fragile little helpless thing, it was completely wrong! He knew Izaya was just using this man, and despite usually not caring what the informant did, the state the blonde was in made the doctor think twice. It was beyond wrong. He wanted to at least have the other understand what he was getting himself into-why Shizuo, /their/ Shizuo hated Izaya so much. /Who/ Izaya was, and how much more dangerous the man was compared to what /this/ Shizuo thought. He needed to know.

Shizuo felt cold sweat roll down his neck at Shinra's comments. "I guess... I am. Hes in the bath? Crap! Don't ya think he couldve drowned? You should check! Actually I'll go and check!" Shizuo replied quickly until the splash of water on tiles made his worry ease slightly. "What happened? Why has been in there... So long...?" The blonde asked, shifting until he was siting up in a comfortable position. Did he do something wrong? Why was Izaya in there for so long? What did the teacher do? Shizuo then turned his head to Shinra. "Huh? What is it Shinra?... Oh no. I didn't hurt Izaya did I?" Shizuo replied a bit fanatically.

Shinra sweatdropped and tried to calm the other, "No, no, wait wait wait! Hold up...this is important Shizuo-san! Izaya's fine, you didn't hurt him...he's just being well...him..." Really what he wanted to say was 'he's just being a spoiled brat' but that would probably upset the blonde. "I need to tell you just exactly who you're dealing with." his tone grew serious. "Because it very may well be the devil himself..."

Izaya sighed, closing his eyes and trying to tune into the conversation, but the water made it hard. Not that he cared in this point. Nothing Shinra could say would possibly ruin his plans.

Kanra took the chance to reach up and grab little fistfuls of Shizuo's hair. "Gold desu desu! Like pretty princess desu desu!" she didn't know what was going on, and that-was probably for the best.

Shizuo sat himself back down comfortably, letting the girl on his stomach adjust comfortably. "Izaya...? The devil?" Shizuo questioned, blinking at the utter statement, "I know. It's obvious. The Izaya I knew was a bitch herself I have to admit." The statement he replied back was just as blunt and heavy set as Shinra's was. "Plus, he's a nice guy, whether he is a ass or not. I like him. Not just fer the fact that he looks like my own, but he has... I guess you could say... He has a unique quality to him?" he questioned his own sentence, glancing at the girl in front of him. Shizuo smiled happily at the Kanra, letting her mess with his own hair, not noticing the true tugs where actually harming his tuffs of hair. "Plus, he has sweet little Kanra on his side…. Whether he's good or bad doesn't matter to me. That doesn't make up who he is. All the matter's is that I'm here to protect him. I'll do everything in my power… Even if it kills me, even if it's by him, I won't have any regrets."

Shinra stared...and stared...and stared. "Are you...serious?" He asked, sighing heavilly and shaking his head, facepalming. "Oh no...this is going to take a /lot/ of clarification..." Kanra giggled and clambered onto the blonde's shoulders, and then sat on them, munching on blonde locks. They were so pretty!

Shinra cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Well...you see...Izaya's kind of the one who pulls the strings here. At least, he'd like to say that, and it's mostly true. He's very.../very/ manipulative. He's been like that forever you know..." he said like a laugh and a smile-it was one of the reasons Shinra had befriended the man, he was fun. "Ever since Izaya and Shizuo met in highschool, it was always knives and stopsigns and yeah...not even so much as a hello! I know, I was there when Izaya first met Shizuo. And you know that he did? He sent gang after gang at him, and when they finally met, the first thing he /ever/ did was cut him! So...you see...it's like they're really meant to hate each other! See? Not even so much as a hello! Shizuo in fact was the one who said: I don't like you. THAT was his hello! Can you believe it?"

Kanra heard the story before-Shizu-chan was bad bad man! "Ungg!' she said, nodding. "Shizu-chan only /lookie/ lookie at Daddy and then angry already desu desu!" she declared, letting the strands of hair from her mouth, covered in baby-spit.

Shizuo blinked for a moment and easily shrugged, crossing his arms across his chest. Of course, he did ignore the dribble of spit trailing down his neck, which did awkwardly feel strange, but it didn't bother him that much. "And? I'm not him. Well, er, sort of." the blonde replied nonchalantly, "I'm my own person. I don't hate him. Plus like I explained, he's like a exact replica of the Izaya I used to know, except as a man. I understand who he is, what he does, and what he likes to do. I don't care." Shizuo heaved a sigh glancing in the other direction. He needed time to think clearly. Why he truly wanted to protect this man, why he had a child and who was the other parent, and why his disorder was occurring so much more frequently. "You can't convince me anything Shinra. I'm sorry, but it's who I am, it's who he is, there is nothing that will change from that."

Well, now the doctor was at a loss for words. It seemed Shizuo-san was determined, even more so than Shizuo usually would be. It concerned him even more. That, and the fact that Shizuo didn't mind dying at the hands of one-Orihara Izaya. "Aaah, alright. I get it..." it's not like the doctor minded Izaya's work either. They were friends, Shinra veyr well knowing what the raven man was capable of and the dark things he /did/ do. It seemed out of place for him now to even try and talk to Shizuo-san since, he didn't mind those things either. Aaah...poor Shizuo-san. "Maybe you should talk to Shizuo-kun..." was that he could suggest out loud before standing up.

The sound of the shower stopped-but Shinra knew it was only so Izaya could step out and brush his teeth for only-god-knows-the-how-man

yeth-time and then get back in to start the shower again. It was unhealthy. Since when did Izaya care about his health as long as he was having fun and had his dignity intact anyway. Shinra only shook his head. "That man..."

After a few seconds, the shower came on again.

Kanra looked at the mess in Shizuo's haor she made and teared up-Shizuo-niichan smelled from her spitty-witty! Uh-oh...! "Shizuo-niichan, need shower desu desu!" she cried, staring at his saliva-covered hair.

Shizuo growled as his friend spilled that /other/ selfs name from his lips. "No. I'm not getting anywhere near that monster, nor speak to him." he replied. Shizuo then heard the shower stop, only for a few moments, until the it was turned on once more. "Uh... Maybe it's best... For someone to get him out? I mean, I don't think that's even healthy." he replied until a cry broke into his ears, making them ring at how close it came from. "I- It's fine Kanra. Don't worry. Just a little drool. I can uh... wash it out in the sink. Plus yer daddy is in the shower."

Shinra looked at the blonde, "I tried, but he's got his knives in there and even if Izaya usually /doesn't/ cut me, I'd rather not take that risk..." he shrugged. "You can do it, since you seem so keen on him. But don't tell me I didn't warn you." "GYAA-!" and then came the unmistakable sound of slipping and colliding with tiles. That, and Izaya's groans. Shinra facepalmed again, "He always does this..."

Izaya groaned and tried to get up, but being in a tub with his legs hanging over the edge in an awkward manner and his back against the curved side of it made it hard. At least it wasn't a full impact, the water had made so he slid down enough not to hurt. Ahahaha...this was a pain. A real pain. Izaya'd had his share of bad days, and he never minded them after, but during one it seemed like hell. He felt like annoying something just to get his mind straight. "Tch..." he tried to get up again, but everything in the bathroom was wet, and he slipped, trying to get to the door, catching himself on the shoer curtain-which ripped. "YAAA-! FUCK!" he cursed-aaaah, what a horrible, horrible day...

"IZAYA!" Shizuo shouted, bolting upright when he heard the others distress. "Kanra, stay here! I'm going to check up on yer dad!" the blonde ordered, picking the girl up and off of him, standing up, and lying her gently on the couch. 'Please don't be hurt. Please don't. Don't. Don't be...' Shizuo begged in his mind as he ran upstairs. "Bathroom, bathroom... Ah!" he shouted when he followed the sound of running water. The blonde bolted towards the door, stopping at it, and turning the knob. Unbeknown of his sudden adrenaline rush, Shizuo easily unlocked the door by turning the knob, swing the door open. "Izaya, are you alright?," he asked in a worried tone, "Where are- y-..." Shizuo couldn't believe what he saw on the floor. The raven, sprawled out and butt naked on the floor. A curtain (sadly) draped over his rear end and dripping wet.

Okay, Shizuo for one, was not gay... Okay, that might be a lie. He was bi-curious. But he thought he was straight, y'know, dating Izaya and all. But... Since she died, he did remember checking out women AND men, just trying to find someone exactly like her. But he could never find that one. That is... Until he found himself utterly staring, swallowing at the sight before him. Blood rushed the his usually calm face and he cupped his hand over his mouth, trying to say anything that could make this moment any more embarrassing than it already was. Seriously, he better be dammed to hell if he lied to himself that he really didn't mind this situation, actually, sorta kinda, maybe, liked it. But... Wait. FUCK! W- Was he seriously viewing a mans ass? AND particularly IZAYA'S ASS? WAIT. This was like cheating right? Like on his Izaya, but they were the same right? Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh mother fucking fuck. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

Izaya yelped when he collided with the floor-but even more when the door opened. Shit! Didn't he warn Shinra what he'd do to him he if he-ah...Shizu-chan...? "..." Well, this was worse than the awkward situation he had earlier. Far, faaaaar worse. Don't get him wrong, Izaya had no qualms about people seeing him naked. He was /very/ proud of his body, much so that people would and can him a slut. But like /this/? And by /Shizu-chan?/ NO. And...what was that look in the other's eyes-Izaya's own eyes widened and he glared, grabbing his knife off the floor-it had fallen when the curtain swiped it off the stand and tried to open it with how slippery his hands were. "Get out!" he yelled, scrambling to get up-again, he wasn't embarrassed, so he didn't even bother picking up the shower curtain as he moved to cut the other.

But again-the /whole/ bathroom was slippery and as the strode to make a nice, clean cut he slipped again. "Uwaah-!" ...accidentally colliding with the blonde for the second time since their first meeting. Aaaah...unpleasant-ness...

Shizuo was shocked by the utter demand. It being so fierce and filled with a proclaimed fury. "W- Wait! I'm sorry!" the blonde apologized, raising his arms as some way of defense. Oh shit! Not that dammed knife! "Izaya hold on! It was mistake! It was- Ompph!" Shizuo started to say, but was cut off as the mans naked body landed on his own. Okay. Could this day /really/ get any better? The teacher fell back, the door slipping from his grasp and slamming behind him while he back smashed into the wet tile floor. "Rgh..." he groaned, rubbing his back. Shit. That actually wasn't comfortabl...bl...ble? Shizuo's face inflamed in a bright red color at the position the two settled in. Shizuo's body lying spread out on the floor, now his clothes soaked for the wet tiles. Then there was Izaya, lying flat on his chest, the wet body now making the front of his clothes wet too from his body.

But what really made his words choke in his throat, he could feel it. I mean, he could /defiantly/ feel it. Between his legs... Right there... Only a thin pieces of cloth breaking contact from skin on skin. Oh shit. Oh crap. Oh damn. Oh fuck. He didn't want it. He knew he didn't. No, oh dear god, he wasn't- he didn't- this wasn't- But even through his pleas, the blonde's body decided otherwise. Letting some of the blood from the his flushed cheeks, pool down to his lower area. "..." Shizuo swallowed, hard, gazing at the other. The water trickling down the mans hair and lips, the porcelain skin radiating from the above lights, and by the way the other was positioned, that ass looked too damn good not to- DAMMIT. DAMMIT NO! But again, the scene didn't help anything. Nothing at all as the unwanted arousal from the image seep lower and lower, sending his mind down to the gutter.

Hrmph...stupid, stupid floor...well, at least the monster had the sense to cushion the informants fall! Stupid little-Izaya sighed and used his elbows to at least raise the upper half of his body to yell at the blonde-using his hands would be instability and he didn't want to fall again. "You stupid protozoan~! Have you no-...oo...o.." Izaya trailed off, by lifting himself up in such a way, his lower body pressed a little more into Shizuo's. And he could feel...something...growing...OH FUCKING GOD! It...it was huge! Now, the informant didn't sleep around-but...but he could feel it, and it was still restrained, too! The informant's face went blank, well...mostly blank and half in shock and...okay, maybe one fourth in shock, an eighth in slight worry, and the remaining in...was that...fear? He knew-this was BAD. And what the FUCK! Izaya screamed in his head before snarling it, "WHAT THE FUCK?" Those bloody eyes flashing intensely, more than ever before-fear was not an emotion he'd like to get acquainted with very well. This was sick! It wasn't funny, not in the least! Shizu-chan was supposed to be straight-oh...well, there was the possibility of him being bi...but he sure didn't seem like the type! And anyway, having dated a female him in some other fucked up world or not, this was wrong! They'd just met! And excuse, but Izaya couldn't love some monster-especially someone as sick as this! Really, Shizu-chan? A HARD ON already? Sick, sick, SICK, SICK! Where was his knife? He needed his knife! Even if just to chop off that little (not so little) prick of his! Ah-...there it was...above the blonde's head, some centimeters away. Izaya didn't think, he moved, knees bending and lifting his lower half off the blonde somewhat (THANK VALHALLA) and-pressing forward to make a desperate grab for that metal object. Ignoring all friction between his bare body as he slipped in the direction he was reaching and brushed against the blonde fully once again. Aha! There! He had it! His knife, his knife! Almost at once relief poured into his mind-now he'd...

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Shizuo tried to apologize, swallowing hard when he felt the manhood create friction between his thighs, "It was an accident! I swear! But that down!" The blonde tried to compromise, even by the fact that his body was enjoying it way too much. It had to be sexual frustration was all! Plus Izaya looked exactly like his own! I mean if he could get out of the bathroom, fixing the problem himself, he would! B- But as Izaya reached over, the friction worsening and the fact that slim, wet, precelain skinned body was seriously WAY too close for comfort. Shit! Shit! The blood was going down further and worse. Now, thinking /somewhat/ rationally, he had to get out of this mans knife, even if he wouldn't hurt that bad, the raven probably wouldn't stop with one little cut. So, Shizuo improvised with the situation, squeezing his thighs together and rolling the others manhood in between them. Could it. Be possible, by the shock of th reaction, make the raven drop the knife, just so that the blonde could hop up and run the hell out before the embarrassing situation worsened. Then another thought came to mind, only with having sex once, with his Izaya of course, he remembered a weak spot that seemed to always get her writhering in pleasure. As usual, running on instintic, Shizuo reached out, placing his palm across Izayas smooth expanse of chest and pinching on of the perk nibs gently.

Stupi-"AAH!" Izaya gasped as the bulge in the blonde's pants pressed against his own crotch, the rolling movement causing some...strange reactions. For one, his cheeks flushed red...as in /red/. The HELL? But the movement sent a shock of pleasure up the other's spin-and not to mention down to the man's own groin and he trembled for a second, dropping the knife and shutting his eyes, his teeth gritted together in an attempt to /not/ moan. "F-fu-uwa-ng-nghh!" the hand that was holding the knife clawed at the other man's clothes chest when his nipple was pinched. fuck, Fuck, FUCK! NOT GOOD! He teared up-mostly from frustration and partly because...it felt...really good...no, NO! Don't think like that! Izaya screamed at himself in his mind, glaring at the blonde with slightly hazed over crimson orbs. Brain still spinning from the sudden attack on his senses, Izaya whispered, but the man's voice wavered just as his body did and it came out less than threatening. "S-sto...d-don't you dare..." he knew where touches like this could lead. All far too well. Far, /far/ too well...right now he was /angry/! Angry as fucking HELL! What the fuck did the bnde think he was doing? You DO NOT touch Orihara Izaya! And was that really his own voice just now...? Pathetic! Not good, not good...Izaya gritted his teeth together righter, swallowing. No, no, no...knife...he dropped it...where...

Shizuo blinked in utter surprise. Wait. He was confused. Did... Did Izaya know he was going to bolt the minute he dropped the knife? Oh shit! And... Oh my... Fuck. The blondes cheeks reddened as the others did, the hazy yet threatening look in his eyes. Oh mother fu- Not good! Not good! Alert dammit! He was getting harder! Oh fuck! Both of the men were getting hard and no control over it! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! He didn't mean that! No no no no! Dammit! If Izaya picks up that knife again, it's all over! Did he really want the blonde to stay? Was it possible? Urrggghhh... Shizuo shut his eyes tight, "I'm sorry." he whispered gently, hoping his thoughts were not a mistake. The teacher propped his arms up behind him, sitting somewhat up straight, and started moving his thighs once more. The blonde covered his mouth, trying to hold back a pleasurable groan. Wait! Oh fuck! Kanra and Shinra were downstairs! What if they heard? What if they come upstairs? Oh crap! But even if the thoughts screamed in Shizuos head to stop, his body denied the actions he wanted and continued to massage the manhood by the close friction. He then started pushing up his thighs, rolling then experimentally and moving it side to side, unwittingly knowing that the bulge in his pants was not going to go away none to easily anymore. For some reason, while Shizuo was continuing his actions, something snapped. His resolve and reasoning disappeared. This man... The one who looked just like Izaya of his own... The faces he was making... He wanted to touch it, have it, keep it as his own, to refill the empty space; even if temporary, in his heart. Slowly the blonde reached out, interlocking his fingers in the ravens hair. It was soft, it seemed way too familiar... Gently brushing away wet strands of hair, the blonde gazed at crimson, blood colored orbs. That's when Shizuo leaned in, his face gently on Izayas, then his lips. The kiss was merely was like a ghost. Barely there yet very noticable. The amount of feeling he poured into that one gentle kiss was enough to send his own heart racing. His blood was sent pumping and his mind felt clear, almost empty. Like a familiar void had filled his once heavy mind. What... Why him...? Why was it...? He wasn't her... He couldn't be ever... So why... He thought he loved the Izaya he knew before... But he couldn't have fallen...for another?

There it was! He spotted it again, but the knife soon was obscured by blonde locks as the other propped himself up. What? Then he felt it...his cock was being rolled and massaged this way and that by muscular, smooth thighs. Izaya gasped again and his mind froze. Wha-wha...wait...no..."Shi-!" and then that feather-light kiss. Shit, SHIT! He was hard too now damnit! His heart raced-this feeling being only a little familiar. Would he really...no, no, no this was no time to take interest in serendipity! He knew what would happen. The way the hand in his hair held was so gentle though, compared to the harsh tugs he had remembered slightly once before...different but the same blonde. "S-Shizu-chan...wait...!" he cried in a raspy voice-damn. He hated that. His voice was of almost nose use when he tried to speak when he was like this. He knew that. "I-I'm...not a woman..." he glared more intensely, but the pants from the same mouth drowned out the words. "Hnghh-..." Izaya could only whimper as pleasure assaulted his senses. Something he'd never experienced before-well, never experienced sober, before...

Shinra was worried. "Kanra...can you...uh...stay here?" he asked, patting the girl's head. She gave a little 'moo' in response. He smiled. Was that the banging of a door? "Izayaaaa? Shizuoooo-saaaan?" he called up as he walked towards where he knew Izayas bathroom was. "Are you guys alright?" he didn't hear antyhing after the door shut...OH NO. Was...did they kill each other? It was possible...them being the blonde and the raven...right? Oh shit! Shinra broke into a run to see for himself.

Shizuo sighed, glancing to his side as his lips left the others. Red flared to his cheeks. This wasn't ordinary. This was... Just utterly strange. His mind swam, looking for answers to unsolved questions. This wasn't what he wanted... Right? So why...? The blonde paused as Izaya stammered out almost... Cutely... Gross. He just called a MAN cute. "I know your not..." Shizuo replied honestly, staring intently and seriously at the others, "I don't know why I'm... But... It's strange... For another man... Me to..." The blonde was at a loss for words. How was he supposed to clearly express his feelings and actions. Damn. Now /that/ sounded delicious. The moan that escaped those lips... It was likely delicious sweets ringing in hi- Shizuo froze. Oh no. "Ah fuck..." he cursed, hearing Shinra and his closing in footsteps. This situation is NOT something he wanted seen! Oh shit! Not good! Not good at all! "W- We're fine Shinra!" Shizuo shouted immediatey, staring at Izaya for help. Anything. He was the smart one right?

A cold chill ran up the informant's spine. DAMNIT! Shinra, you asshole! Okay, it wasn't that he was liking how hard he was-...how how they /both/ were! He'd blame that on Shizu-chan later! And again-no qualms about his body. But /this/ was someting he'd KILL to keep hidden! Izaya swallowed hard, blinking away tears, which in turn rolled down his face. The fire returned to those eyes for a moment, a scrap of time he needed to think. His hand grabbed the knife almost instantly and he threw it at the door. "Don't you dare...!" he hissed out as clearly as possible in the state he was in.

The knife penetrated the wood all the way through-a merit to the raven's parkour skills and the blade protruded out the other side. "KYAA-!" Shinra /screamed/-not unlike a frightened little girl when the knife nearly touched the end of his nose as he reached for the dooknob. Aaaah! He didn't wanna die just yet! He had Celty to ate still! "I-'m sorry! Sorry!" he said, letting the idea scramble as he scrambled-AWAY from the door and ran away. "Sorry! SORRY!" That was a bad idea! Kanra! Yes, he'd prefer to just sit down there and babysit! For-forget what they're doing! He didn't wanna die!

Izaya panted, hand unsteadily grabbing the blonde's shirt collar and he hissed again, "Y-you..." Ah, he was so hard. It was painful...so painful! This was the blonde's fault! All of it! Izaya was mad-he couldn't think anymore, the last shred of his clear-minded toughts were spent on aviodng discovery. But he wanted out. "F-fix this...it hurts..." was all he could grind out. What he really wanted was for the blonde to get the fuck OUT! So he'd at least be able to take a cold shower or something!

Eyes widened at the strength the man had. Just watching the knife Izaya had used stab into the wood of the door as easy as butter sent chills down the teacher's spine. Shizuo felt cold sweat trickle down his neck, thanking go he wasn't the one in front of that knife anymore. He was even more thankful of the words that left Izaya's lips. "Y- You want me…? …!" Shizuo gaped at the others fierce gaze, it being contorted between lust and rage. Again, could he admit it seemed sort of cute for the man? "A- Alright… But… What if those two…?" he questioned Izaya and himself, but putting that aside...screw it. He was fucking hard too… He might as well fix both problems at the same time anyways. The blonde sat up straight, then grabbing hold of Izaya's hips. For his strength, the raven didn't way more than a pound to him. Easily Shizuo adjusted the man to where Izaya was sitting in his lap, full flushed and damp skin in front of him in all its glory. The blonde's face grew redder at the scene before him, realizing the man's manhood was… A reasonable size, but definitely not bigger than his. Reaching his right hand out, Shizuo touched the erection, flinching a bit at the known feel of a man's cock on his finger tips. Being braver, the blonde wrapped his hand around the engorged flesh, starting to pump it slowly. He then reached left hand behind Izaya, grasping onto the cold flesh of his behind and kneading it gently, unsure where the pleasure would overtake the man. 'I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe….. Oh fuck…. Izaya… Forgive me.' Shizuo thought as he reached his head down to the raven's neck, slowly peppering kisses down his jaw line then trailing his tongue down his neck to his collar, dipping at the crevice of his chin. Shizuo glanced at Izaya, hoping to get confirmed acceptable words from him, "Tell me… What you want… I- I'll… Fix it." Whispering the words softly against the others chest.

"H-hnnn...?" the question slipped Izaya's mind-damn...what...what did he say...? Wait...what was he doing, WHERE WAS HE HOLDING? When Izaya realized that he was in the blonde's lap, he panicked mentally-but his physical was reduced greatly by his current flushed state. he couldn't even think straight, the only think he knew was that this was bad, bad BAD! But he couldn't really remember why...what? What was-ah! "N-no wait...no..touch..." he panted, trying to find the right words in the mess of thoughts he had. Ah! H-hey...! Th-that was his ass, damnit! Don't...ah...it felt good. Hnn...wait...what was that now? Kisses...? Izaya tilted his head back, breathing out a slightly pitched, "A-aah..." no, no...push him away! Push him away! Yeah, h-he wanted out of this! No more! With that thought and intention in mind, Izaya grabbed the other by the shirt and growled desperately. The hand on his cock made things...really difficult to process. It was a little taste of heaven every time he pumped, and it was so...no...he had to resist. But it was so good...who's hand was that again...? Oh...Shizu-chan...Shizu-,,,SHIZU-CHAN? Tch...aaah, he lost it. No he can't...-this wasn't... "Sh-Shizu-chan...h-hand...o-on my...I-I..." he panted out, failing to remember to say 'take it away!' So fine! He...he'd move! But in the gesture to pull away from that sinfully pleasurable hand, the informant had forgotten exactly how he was seated-...and his ass pressed right into the other's clothed crotch. Being in the other's lap wasn't something that made avoiding that very possible. He gasped when the bottom of his balls made contact with the tented pants and made the tinniest slivers of pleasure strike like lightning among his senses. He arched slightly. Izaya couldn't help but shut his eyes, mouth hanging open. "U-uwahh...~" That was almost too good...

Hold shit. Holy fucking damn... That felt.. Kami that felt good dammit. Izayas words layed on deaf ears as his seating adjustment brushed against his large arousal. "Fuck..." he cursed, unknowingly jerking his hips upwards from the action. All of this only making Shizuo kneed that ass faster and pump Izayas erection harder. That's it. Just can't take this anymore! Dammit! That face... Looking so pleasured and aroused, though that mouth look way to good to leave it hanging open, no. Shizuo wanted it, had to have it, he craved for it. Taking another braver step further, the blonde let go and stopped his ministrations momentary, until he grabbed those thin hips. Shizuo picked up Izaya easily once more, fixing him so he was on his hands and knees, his rear exposed upwards. "Damn..." he comment as those flush pink cheeks looked way to good for a man to lust for. Shizuo got on his knees, lying his back on the other so his clothed erection lie on the others bottom and his chest lie flat on Izayas back. "You... Need to tell me... I'll... Fix it." Shizuo whispered softly, his heart racing from the adrenaline rush and the process of foreplayed sex in the air. The blonde didn't wait for a reply as he used his tongue to lick at the back, center of Izayas neck, trailing it down to the small of his lower back. His rough hands reached up those damn (can he say sexy too?) thighs, reaching around the inner area of the skin and grabbed hold of the ravens thick member once again, pumping it gently but fast enough to keep the raven aroused. Swallowing, Shizuo unnoticeably ground his hips into the mans bottom, unbeknown of the fact that his erection was waiting, searching, demanding to be swallowed in a tight heat.

The onslaught of being kneeded and pumped made the raven's brain go /wild/ and his mental state of thought all but shut off. "Ah..Ah! Sh-Shizu...nnn...!" N-no...he shouldn't jerk up like that! Wait...wh-why did he stop? Izaya's eyes snapped open, now more furious than ever, when he was met with the sight of the floor. "H-hnaah...wh-wha...what...?" oh DAMn. Was that...what was going on? Was that his...against his ass...shit...it was such a turn on...he remembered, somewhat...the last time. That shameful moment of bliss he felt when...thought was now an impossible thing. Well, rational thought anyway as the blonde began licking down the his back. Izaya whimpered, trying to contain his moans. It was good. Damn. That's it. It was good, alright? He couldn't help it! He was so damned hard! Instinctively the raven ground his ass upward against the clothed erection, tearing up further. "N-hah..." it was wrong. But the way it was wrong and so...so sinful made it all the more difficult to resist. "F-fix...?" he heard. he then realized what the blonde meant. Ah...it was so very wrong, so forbidden...but that was why it was tempting. Izaya /loved/ doing sinful things...it was his guilty pleasure. Why...wh-why...why not? His hazy mind concluded. Rational thought out the window and fallen to the ground to die, his mind made whatever decision it could. He was hard. He wanted release. Whatever this was...it was forbidden. he liked that. So...so..."Shizu-chan...o-onegai...I-I need..." needed what? Just...something. He wanted to go over the edge. To be driven mad. "I-I need it..." Consequences didn't exist to him right now...

"Don't….regret…." Shizuo whispered, warning the man until he lifted himself up and off the other. Leaning back, Shizuo noticed the bath tub and the bottle he was searching for. "This'll work for now…." He said, grabbing a bottle of body wash, a sitting him back on his knees, hovering over Izaya's rear. Turning the bottle around and squeezing it into his palm, Shizuo noticed the bottle was to the last of its contents. 'Is he really that much of a gremaphobe or somethin?' the blonde that as he rolled the pink (pfft) strawberry (PFFT) scented lotion in his palm. Coating the substance in his fingers, Shizuo placed his palms on the outside of Izaya's rear, using one hand to knead the pale flesh and his other, rolling around the rim of his quivering entrance. Shizuo's face turned into serious concentration as he inserted his index finger. The blonde then started to roll his finger, feeling the man's tight walls and testing out his waters. Did Izaya want this? Did he himself really want this too? Without waiting much longer, the blonde entered his second and three fingers, thrusting them in and out of the tight hole. "Holy fuck…" he cursed, biting his lip at the feel of his fingers getting sucked in each time he thrust his fingers in and out. It hurt… His pants hurt like a bitch. If he didn't fix even his own problem, seriously bad things might happen. But he didn't want to hurt Izaya! He didn't! He wanted to protect him…. Save him… Just…. Be near him. The blonde bit back a groan as his own erection was asking for release of his contents. But no. It was his fault Izaya was like this. He could fix it later. He couldn't do anything to Izaya he didn't want. No. It's too selfish. He didn't want to be a monster. Actually, more of a monster than the other Shizuo. The teacher reached the hand that was kneading Izaya's bottom down to his ball sack, rolling the testis in his fingers slowly and carefully, and then reaching up to stroke the base of his member. Shizuo then took it as the chance to reach further, plunging his fingers into the tight hole and curling them; hoping to find that spot he heard so much about, and to roll his thumb at the man's slit.

"Shizu...?" Izaya panted, turning his head enough to try and peer at the other. Hnn...he was too needy to care, why did-oh right...bottle...zaya shut his eyes and sighed as he felt those addicting hands return to ravish his ass. "Ah...! H-hurts..." he whined, panting a little harder and leaning against the floor, hands searching for something to hold onto. BUt it was slippery so they trembled miserably instead along with the rest of him as more fingers came in. "Na-aah...no...t-too..." But the blonde's hand returned to his own erection and he yelped-actually...yelped. Oh god...he'd...he'd murder himself later if he didn't forget. "Hnn...p-please..." that hand was so goood-no...both hands were good. Pleasure took over everything, threatening to destroy every last shred of cmmon sense in that devilish mind. It was almost completely gone now. But he wouldn't let the blond hear him...yes...he was close enough to grab. Izaya wasn't going to be the only one embarassed here, damnit! The informant reached a shaky hand down between, then past his legs and rubbed the tent in the other's pants again. Fuck you, Shizu-ch-..."AAH!" he squeezed unintentionally hard with those fingers curled in him, not only stretching him wider, but...that...there..."There...! Y-yes...p-please...there...aaaah..." he wa crying. His hard-on hurt so much and that-it was almost enough, but not quite there! He needed more! It hurt-it was too tempting! Already reduced to nothing with that last jolt of pleasure, Izaya's mind ran on autopilot unwillingly. "F-fuck...please...I-I want...inside...!"

HOLY FUCK! Nnng... Dammit! That felt good! B- But he couldn't let Izaya do it! No. It was his fault. He... He couldn't bring himself to pleasure and fix his own problem. He needed to fix Izaya's first... He... should... Agh! His resolve almost shot out of the window as delicious moans left those sweet lips and the grips on his pants tonight. "Fuck... Iza...ya... That..." he wanted to say, but he couldn't beg. He wouldn't. But... Everything in his thought pattern seized. Did he... Wait... Was he... Did he just ask to...? SHIT! Oh shit! That's it. The… The influence… By Izaya's request… I mean… He asked for it…. He wanted it. Right? Swallowing a breath he didn't know he had been holding, the blonde nodded, releasing the man's member and reaching down to his fly. Soon the blonde's erection stood large and proudly upwards, causing Shizuo to moan as cool air hit his heated member. Fuck… That felt good…. Thankfully something better would happen soon. The blonde pulled out his thrusting fingers, not before giving a final curl to Izaya's prostate. Shizuo then angled his member just right enough to slowly plunge into the tight heat. "Oh fucking….. Nnghh…." Shizuo groaned as an even hotter ring of muscle sheathed around his cock. Tight muscles made his member twitch inside, but Shizuo didn't move. He wasn't going to hurt Izaya. He was going to wait. Wait until the other was okay and stretched easily enough to feel fine enough to move. "Tell….ugh….Tell me when….yer ready." He panted, trying to keep his voice clam and steady through his pleasure filled body. Shizuo's mind hazed out of the sinful pleasure he was receiving just on the end of his cock and layer his clothed chest on the others back, reaching up brush at the man's sensitive nipples and kissing his back gently, hoping to sooth or distract him from any pain he had after Shizuo's member was inserted inside.

Izaya's body twitched and he gasped at the final tease to his prostate. His cock was already leaking onto the floor with how turned on he was now. He opened his sut eyes just enough to see-he paled. It was...oh god...h-he'd get torn! no WAY that would fi-..."Ah-...hngghahh...hah...!" It was big...s-so big..."hah...s-so...so full..." Then came that dull feeling. That tremendous, masochistic fullness, pain...Izaya like certain types of pain. Unfortunately, this was one of them. He purred and arched like a cat. Ah...so painful...so sinfully painfully good...His muscles clenched and uclenched at the intruding cock. It was in him...so deep. The mere thought made him blush deeper and whine. So wrong...so very wrong..ahaha...! And there they were. So very very wrong. to the point where it was unbearbly good. "Hmm...hurts...hurts good..." he sighed out, grinning evilly-aaah, there it was. His more sadistic, masochistic side. The side that came out when all was reduced to nothing. He loved this-this sinful self-abuse. There was one problem-SHizu-chan was just so...gentle! Izaya growled and pushed against the cock forcefully. He needed it to hurt, damnnit! Hurt something good! "M-move...f-fuck..." he hissed. "Damnit...ah...c'-c'mon..." He wanted it hard, to tear and made him cry. That's how he liked things. Little was the informant aware of this fact though, t was something he hardly experienced before. something engrained into his insane being, the centre of his disfunctional hardwired madman's out-of-control desire to hurt and be hurt. He loved it. To the point where it was probably unhealthy.

Shizuo groaned and eyes widened as the man rocked his hips back into him. Oh shit- that felt s- so good. But he couldn't say it. That was it. His lasted shred of his sanity broke. His animialistic control took over. He hated it, but he loved it for this moment. Those words broke the last line. Shizuo reached out to grab at Izayas hips and pulled back, thrusting hard into that tight heat. "D- Damn..." he said and let a low moan followed by a grunt as he thrust his hips out again. Soon the blonde a quick rhythm as he thrust in and out of the smaller man. Shizuo gritted his teeth and traveled his hands on the back of the expanse of skin, reaching to pump Izaya's member once more roughly and fast. The pleasure was getting too much. He felt it. His release coming to him. He needed it. He had to. Fuck... But it felt too damn good!

"AH!" Izaya gasped when that cock pulled back and snapped back in, ah...it felt as if it were deeper...! "Y-yeah...h-harder...!" he yelped-there. It hurt, hurting s good, so good it was bad! "Ah...ahha..." Izaya clawed at the floor, hands slipping and nails sliding uncontrolably as the blonde moved faster, harder. He could feel a slight sting run up from his ass to his spine. A tear. Ah...he was impossibly turned on now. "Ah...Shizu...Shizuo...!" he whimpered out, a hand grabbing the larger ones that were torturing his own cock. Instead of pulling them away like he thought, he pressed them onto is weeping member harder, a pathetic moan finally falling from abused lips. Ahaha! It was all wrong~! Devious! So deliciously sinful! Ahahha...AAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! "Aha...ahahahahaha...! HAHAHAHHA!" Izaya laughed in delight at their current situation-just one more...one more ting to make this the most unspeakable of horrors! Izaya tightened around the cock every time the blonde pulled out and loosened when he thrust in, milking the cock plundering his tight hole. If he were to just cum...the blood that now leaked from his ass made the movements all the slicker-all the better.

Shizuo groaned as he felt something leak out of that hole, for the moment, he didn't care. All he wanted was the other to feel the most pleasure he was. The member under his palm leaked and made it slicker to pump. Dammit. Not now. He didn't want to cum yet! Shizuo groaned in pain as he thrust as deep as he could, smashing his hips into the other with all this strength, knowing the body was sliding on the slippery surface. The blonde then took his lips to the mans neck, licking at one of the sensitive areas he knew (from his girlfriend of course) and bit down, tasting the familiar sense of copper on his tongue. Shizuo smiled slightly, knowing he found the exact spot where the mans prostate was. The blonde pounded senselessly, the past rhythm unfamiliar as the thrusts were getting harder and rougher, causing painful bliss to shoot up through the other and down lower. Dammit! He was about to cum! "I'm... A- Almost..." he warned, trying to jerk his hand faster to pump Izaya's member with the others hand on his own.

"Wa-AAAH!" Izaya screamed when he felt hard hip bones and muscles press into his ass. Too deep...too fucking deep! His head was spinning. H-he was going to die! It was overwhelming...and then that pain. Oh, the wonderful pain of teeth pericing into skin and flesh, at just the right spot too! FUCK, FUCK! Izaya's mind was mush and he mewled, moaned, growled and purred with the onslaught of mad thrusting. Yes...! YES! Harder! More! "Shi-Shizu...HAH! AH! AAH! HNGA-I-I...I CANT...!" No, he was going to explode! He'd die! He'd die, fucked into the tiles of his own bathroom! The hand on the blonde's clawed into the skin as he was pumped faster. "Shi-SHizu-OOH!" his eyes widened and he arched painfully into the other's body. "A-AAAAH!" White. Pure white bliss with tints of red pain that made it al so sinfully perfect. So perfectly wrong. And yet, so perfectly right because of it all. He tightened mercilessly around the cock still pounding into him, trembling and riding out his release. Only...if only that...that warmth pinned up inside the blonde spilled into his hungry ass. "P-please...i-inside...!" The informant couldn't take it. He wanted it so bad-for whatever reason, he didn't know. But still caught in the afterglow of bliss, he managed to push back enough suddenly and hoped the blonde would be caught off-guard. Just enough to turn and lie flat on his back on the floor and wrap his slim legs around the other's hips, pressing the other further inside, knowing how much pain this was going to be in the morning with how insanely deep he already was. "Shizuo..." he whined-wlling the bliss he clung to not to fade so soon as he begged for it. Pathetic. But his mind had already been long gone. So what the hell.

"Nn... Gh... Iz...aya..." Shizuo moaned out and grit his teeth as he felt those already tight walls clamp down on his member. 'Oh- Fuckkkk!' the blonde cursed mentally, trying not to cum into that hot heat. Shizuo could feel the man cum, letting it spill on the floor and over the blondes own hand. 'D- Dammit! I might-!' he panicked, he didn't want to cum in Izaya! Would the man even want that? Would he-? But Shizuo was cut off as the said man pushed him down hard on the tile floor. "Oh- God da- ...!" He started to curse until he felt the walls around his member swerve, which made him look up. Through hazy honey colored eyes, Shizuo stared back at lusty and pain-filled, crimson orbs. Why... Why was the other... He was trying to avoid this... He didn't want to hurt... No... The image of the womans face crossed Shizuos mind and the blonde shut his eyes. 'No! I'm not-! Izaya!' he screamed in his mind, groaning at the feel of the raven making him go deeper. How was that even possible? He was hurting and yet- yet- Oh Shiii- Shizuo thrust his hips up only a few times, letting his cum spill into the other man. "Haannn..." Shizuo grasped to say as ecstasy flooded his mind. Pure white cleared his head for that moment and everything disappeared. Only sinful bliss took place of his worry and strife, pain and regret, and this man is all the cause of it. Izaya... Dammit... Could... Could Shizuo fallen for...him? The blonde collapsed on his back, breathing slowly in and out, trying to regain is breath. When his breathing became regular, Shizuo lifted his head, brushing wet bangs out of the ravens eyes. Those eyes... Even completely alike his past Izaya, they were different...somehow... And...he liked it... But... For that moment.. He actually loved it. He was able to get over... He might be over... Over the old Orihara Izaya... The one that had been in his heart for so long... Could have been... Replaced. The thought hurt him. He felt as if he betrayed her, gave up her trust, whether in the living world or the dead. It hurt... The hurt could be seen by the expression of the blonde, who took his hand back to cover his eyes. He wanted to cry. But... He wasn't completely sure what it was over... Grief? Mistakes? Relief? All he knew was his throat was choking up and it was getting damn too difficult to breath. No. He couldn't cry. But wait.. He hurt another person unintentionally again... He saw Izayas expression. The raven hated him more now than ever. He was screwed. He was going to die. But by this mans hands, it wouldn't be so bad, Hm?


	6. Chapter 6: The Father

(( Here you all aaaare~ 3 Something really interesting is going to happen here~! Read till the end to find out what!))

* * *

Izaya panted, staring back into those deep honey-brown eyes. Ah...what did he just do? His ass hurt like fucking HELL...uh...it was leaking...leaking with...FUCK. Izaya's eyes widened as everything that just happened finally caught up to the man's thought process. ...Shizu-chan didn't just...but again, that's what he said the first time too. Denial. No...it was like running. But the awkwardness of the situation was insane! Izaya was insane. So why didn't he like the idea? Well...he had...a few...moments ago...but that was before he knew what he was doing! Damn...Shizu-chan sure was a sorry-ass-handful...this was out of hand already. No. It was beyond that. No, no, no...izaya would have control! Oriahra Izaya did not lose! He hated that! Calm down...don't be rash...he eyed the man below him, the glow of the moment beginning to fade. He could use this...yes...as he always did. Use everything, everything that he ever could to his advantage! Use it all! He'd kill him in the end. The blonde was as good as dead anyway. So why care? Aha...Ahahaha! Yes, yes, yes! That's more like it. Ah...don't worry. It would be alright, nothing would happen. Nothing... Izaya chuckled weakly. The drowsiness from being in the shower too long and the strain of only his -aherm-second-aherm, time taking it's toll. And damn...it hurt. First thing was first...could he really get that cock out of him now that it was in so deep? Shit. He tried, groaning and hissing as he lifted himself off. "A-ahhh...hh...ow.." He flinched. Okay...that...wasn't working out all to well...tch. At least he knew for sure. Shizu-chan was /hooked/ and he could do everything he'd ever wanted! AHA! Now that was something to look forward to!

Shizuo groaned as he member slid out of Izaya's hole. The blonde removed his hand from his eyes, unkowning of the tear droplets on the corner of his eyelids. "Izaya... I'm sorry... I... I hurt you... Please... Please forgive me?" Shizuo apologized softly, a light smile on his features. His mind settled he'd think about what he felt later. All he wanted to do now was please the other the best he could. Not only for Shizuos own safety, but the health of the other. "I... I lost it... And I... I'm sorry." he tried to explain, sitting up properly with his legs extended in his now cum covered pants from Izayas leaking, and sitting himself up to state intently at the other.

Izaya hadn't the time to get the other's lap yet and almost flinched as he ended up accidentally sitting there again. "Hnn...ow..." he flinched-but ah...play the moment! Instead of hissing or growling like he would've loved to...he had a better idea. A small pout formed on his lips as he whimpered. "Ah...d-damn...happened the first time too..." Okay. So maybe he admitted have slept with the person he hated the most before this. But hey, that was a tool~ He lazily laid his head against the other's chest, waiting for the thought to sink into the stupid blonde's head. "Fuck...you're huge as ever..." he hissed, groaning slightly-well aware that he didn't really memorize /Shizu-chan's/ size from that unfortunate night, but pretending he did would help. And he could always blame it on the moment~! Perfect~!And those emotions of sadness, of sorrow in the other's eyes...ahaha...Delicious~! He would eat them all up and store them somewhere safe. He'd play with the blonde, until he was satisfied and them throw them back at him~! It would destroy the man. The thought made the expression on the other brighten-something else he could use, if he didn't explain why he was happy. Just wait Shizu-chan...you'll be killed beautifully yet. He'd kill him from the inside-and thank to the moment, Izaya's hands wandered of their own accor, evil returning in full intent. He grabbed the other's face and leaned in nose to nose, a deadly playfulness in his eyes despite how tired he was. "Let me entice you...make you trust me...so I can kill you beautifully, Shizu-chan~ " he sighed, before shutting his eyes and going limp.

The next day, Shizuo woke up in bed groggily. His mind as fuzzy and trying to recall the nights events. Oh right. Sitting up, Shizuo stared off into space. That night, after Izaya had passes out on the blonde, Shizuo had picked him up, lying him on the ravens bed. Then, cleaning himself up the best he could before, sent Shinra home and Kanra to bed, after she had a snack of course. Then he remembered being to sore and groggy to plop himself on the couch, deciding to slip out of his dirty clothes; leaving them on the floor, and sliding into the bed with Izaya. The blondes heart thumped, remembering the events that occured last night. How would he had ever known, in all his life, he would sleep with a man? Well whatever. It didn't matter. The past is the past, now is the present. Shizuo glanced at Izaya's sleeping form, adjusting his position to get a better view. From above the other seemed peaceful, content in his dreams. What did Izaya dream about? The future? The past? Food? Women? ...Men? It was all a mystery to the blonde. He wanted to know. Figure the other out. Like a hard history problem no one seems to know except one person. And that person was the one who created the puzzle. He wanted to figure it all out, before it's just too late. Shizuo reached out, combing away black strands of hair and softly rubbed Izayas back which was facing him. Would it be a good idea to do this? The man complained so much last night... Did it hurt? How was he to fix it? Ice? Massage? Or would it go away on it's own? Nn... Too many thoughts, so litle time. Shizuo glanced at the clock beside him. The electronic device flashed '11:48' multiple times. Late. He was late for work in his world at least...

Izaya was wet. Wet everywhere...He looked u into the dark sky and realized it was dark red-not like his eyes, it was a deep depressing color. And it was raining. But the rain was red. So very red...and what was he standing on? He looked down, grinning without reason. Bodies...all sorts of bides..his lovely humans...a throne. A pile of his humans formed a throne to his perfection. Ahahaa...AHAHAH! And the best part was that at the top of the pile...a familiar looking blonde. Izaya grinned and bent to see those cold honey eyes that stared blankly into nothing. "Doushite Shizu-chan~...? Cat got your tongue~? Aha...AHAHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHA!" He cackled, leaning back into the pile of squishy limbs, lead resting on the blonde's unmoving chest like a pillow. He sighed. Perfection...and oh~! The sky opened up-Valhalla...finally...finally! Izaya stood, taking a step forward. But something caught on his arm? Ah~? He looked back-eyes wideneing when faced with furious mocha, boiling behind purple shades. No, NO! Wha-"IIIIIZAAAAYAAAAA-KUUUUUUN..." The beast...it just didn't die! Izaya made for his knife, flicking it out and attempting to cut at the other. But he slipped...

The sky turned white and ah...a floor...he knew this floor wait...where...? Wait...what? AH! Wh-what was that pain? He could feel the blonde on him. Oh shit-what was-i-inside him? Ah! I-it hurt...! Fuck...that...-he glared back..Shizu-chan was...he was...-!

Izaya gasped, eyes snapping open and he jolted up in bed-OWWW, well that hurt-feeling a heavy but gentle hand slide off his face. He was in bed...okay...naked

. NOT. GOOD. Hold on, hold on...shit shit SHIT...remember...try to remember...His eyes wandered to where the mattress of the bed seemed to dip aside from his own weight. ...and there he was. "Shizu..." he said, staring. Think, think...right..ah...last night-...shit...what a way to end a good dream. "Shizu-chan..." he said, taking a deep breath. Right...his little game. he sighed and laid back down, curling up and drawing the blankets to him. Hrmph. At least the brute had sense not to leave them on the bathroom floor...damn..now he could feel it, deep inside, the tear...ow...ow...

Shizuos face turned to concern. Was the other alright? He watched the man fidget in his sleep. It sas unnerving. "Izaya-kun..."he called, shaking the mans body. "Hey... Are you.." but then the said man jolted awake. Eyes widened in surprise at the sudden jolt and Shizuo sat there, unmoving. The blonde tried again saying "Hey... Ah... Are you al...right? Do you need um... Anything?" He knew he was nervous. Nervous of what the raven would say. Would he swear at the blonde? Curse him? Tell him to leave? Try to hurt him or kill him? But maybe not.

Izaya whined, "You and your animalistic characteristics..." Aaah..well, at least he knew he wasn't insane about the blonde. In fact he deep-seething hatred was ignited for the other. How DARE he touch him like that? But hrmph...at least he was of some use. He would be, at least. Well...let's try to be /nice/. Or..at least /not/ provoke negative thoughts in the other. Such a fragile heart too~! Sad~! But if he didn't have one, Izaya'd probably be unable to play with him anyways...that little mishap was just that. A mishap. Nothing more. Right. Izaya rolled onto his back and sighed. He hadn't slept in months. The informant wasn't exactly the most functional human in society. He didn't sleep-sometimes he'd just /hibernate/ for a day or two once every five months or so...but sleep was not something familiar to him. he felt sick. he wasn't used to sleeping. "Ah...so tired~..." he said, chuckling lightly in a sour manner. How horrible...he'd been taken.../again/...by Shizu-chan.../Shizu-chan/...tch...

Shizuo looked down, hands folding in his lap. "I'm sorry." he apologized sincerely. Yup. He hurt the man alright. He was done for. "Do you hate me?" he asked, heart throbbing his his ears, and rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't dare to face the other. "I'll... Let you rest. I'll take care of Kanra." Shizuo said and got up in his seat, searching for his discarded clothes. Damn. He had nothing to wear.

Izaya groaned on the inside. Being nice may be the only way to truly win this man over if he hadn't already-he didn't really know. Although it seemed that way. He pointed lazily to the cabinet. "Big shirts..." was all he said, snuggling into the warmth of his pillows. Guuh..his ass fucking burned. Well, he sure wasn't going to be able to move a lot today...damn. How was he going to get dressed. Aaah, so annoying. Shizu-chan always did manage to annoy him one way or another...ahaha! Even when he didn't mean to~! There we go...we learned something new today. He felt a little better. "Hmm...don't forget to feed her..she eats ten times...and if you want I have sushi in the frigde..."

The blonde nodded to the other, just deciding to slip on his pants over his boxers. "Okay..." he replied softly, opening the door and making is way out, until he turned his head mid-way through the door. Turning his head, Shizuo stared gently at the other saying, "If you need anything, anything at all. Just call..." With that he shut the door quietly behind him. Ugh. This was the worst. He felt miserable. The feeling of him cheating on another, hiring someone else, and his heart trying to decide what exactly he was supposed to be thinking was too stressful. Ah... He was supposed to teach Kanra right? 'Why not start out now?' Shizuo thought as he walked into the girls room, picking her up whether asleep or not and walked out of her bedroom. The teacher then sat the girl down in a seat that particularly seemed to suit her and set off to the fridge. "He said food was here..."Shizuo mumbled as he opened the fridge door and searched. "Ah. Here we go." he spoke mostly to himself, just trying to comfort in the silence. He then pulled out the side sushi, ripping open the packaging and grabbing some chopsticks; lying them in front of Kanra. Shizuo wasn't going to eat, he already felt sick to his stomach anyways from the mornings conversation and his thoughts over it all. Sitting a seat across from the girl, Shizuo reached out and poked the girls head. "Hey, Kanra, wanna learn somethin today?" he asked, a smile to hide his grim heart.

Kanra's big eyes were partly open when Shizuo had picked her up, but they were wiiiide now upon hearing the sound of the fridge open. Little Kanra was still sleepy however, so her face was a bank staring mass as the niichan moved around. Until she got poked in the head. "Umaa?" Kanra yawwwned, laying her chin on the desk and shutting her eyes, nodding. "Muu.." she said sleepilly. A screen forced its way between the girl and Shizuo, it read [Please tell me what happened last night...] And there, just behind Kanra stood and foot-tapping, worried Celty. She had come back to report to Izaya about a job he had for her. Afterall, what was the headless biker if she didn't deliver forbidden goods? She might as well check on the two today, right? And thats what worried her. Where was Izaya? Usually, Izaya'd be blabbling away about some mafia-related job description and about how thankful Celty should be to him for giving her something to do. The absence of the informant was pleasant for the silence-but it was unsettling /because/ of the fact that it was silent. Something was wrong, and from the way Shizuo behaved, something happened when Shinra careless left them to their own devices yesterday after putting kanra to bed. The biker had reprimanded him for that. [You don't look very...] she erased it and typed again. [A-are those scratches on your chest?] Now, she knew the blonde didn't feel pain if he were /anything/ at all like the Shizuo they had around. But the fact this Shizuo had injuries /and/ that they seemed to be caused by /nails/-which meant at some point during the imaginative fight between Shizuo and Izaya in her head, Shizuo must've managed to disarm the other leading to probably a strangling situation and the informant had to-the biker was known for thinking up crazy scenarios. But with these two, it may well have happened...

"W- Whoa!" Shizuo called out and backed away. When did that thing get in? HOW did it get in? "Tell you...? W- Why the hell would you need to know?" the blonde replied to the thing, making sure to keep his distance and trying to hold a blush oncoming to reach his cheeks. Really? What in the worlds was this monsters problem? Barging in so early (okay, maybe not that early) in the morning! Then just suddenly asking weird questions. "Damn thing..." he cursed as he glared at the woman and crossed his arms over his chest. The scratches, he had come to forget of some parts of the previous nights events, and that was one of them. Crap. He didn't even feel them. "It's nothing and none of yer business." he replied again to the so-called monster and stood up from his chair. He needed to cover it up and now. Shizuo spent a few minutes opening and closing drawers and shelves till he found a cabinet full of medical stuff. 'Damn. Izaya probably comes home hurt everyday... To hell to that guy...' the blonde thought and reache for anti-peroxide and a roll of bandages. The blonde then got to work grabbing a few paper towels off the sink and cleaning out the wound. He then wrapped the bandages around his chest tightly and when he knew they would stay put, did the blonde clean up the mess. "Why're you here anyway? Izayas asleep and I have a job to do. So go away." he said coldly, staring at the woman on high alert. This monster was dangerous, he could tell, and he was not letting his gaurd down around anything close to danger around Kanra and Izaya. "Go back to yer lover. I'm sure he'd love to see yer face... Uh... Self."

Now that hurt. Seeing Shizuo-well, myabe not Shizuo, since he just bid her a good morning a while ago-but still...being so high on guard. What world did this one come from. She felt bad he had to deal with the likes of Izaya if he was as normal as he behaved. Celty sighed-or seemed to and she picked up Kanra, stroking her head. Taking out her PDA, she typed; the PDA having been modified to speak in a computer voice just for the baby. [Do you know what happened yesterday little Kanra-chan?] it asked for her. Kanra giggled and shook her head, making a grab for the woman's helmet and yanking it clean off. She laughed. Oneechan was one of her favorites~! "No desu desu..." she replied, proceeding to teeth on the hemlet's ear-thats how it got ruined before, but Celty didn't mind. She wasn't paying for the damamges. She typed again, [I came here because Izaya gives me jobs. Deliveries. I'm the fastest.] Was all she said...or...typed. [Please. I'm nicer than you think. I don't see why we can't be friends?] She was hoping to get to know this Shizuo more...at least enough to get him out of Izayas hands.

Shizuo growled as how Kanra was so easily picked up and snatched away. "Put her down." he tried to order, heading towards the fridge. He needed milk. Milk was one of the few things that could calm him down, just like alcohol for another, it was his way to relax. "Nice? Tch. Whatever. I don't care. If you had business with Izaya, he's not available. You can be nice enough to just get out." he replied, grabbing the milk jug (thank god) and searching for a glass. When he did find the glasses the man poured himself a glass and drank. A sigh escaped his lips and he placed the jug back in the fridge. "Is there anythin else ya want before I kick ya out?" he asked calmly, sipping his glass and crossing his arms.

Celty had to admit, she was a little sad that Shizuo was being well...rather mean. But it couldn't be helped. If he really were as normal as he seemed, she really did look scary to him. She pat Kanra on the head and placed her back on the table. The baby refused to let go of the helmet however and began whining to be picked up again. Celty laughed-soundlessly of course. It wasn't so bad. At least there was someone here who wasn't corruptive to look after Kanra. That is until, a very smooth, ver loud-and very familiar "Celty-saaaaaan~!" chimed out from the top of the stairs. Celty flinched-like terribly frightened before sighing and turning around. There at the t of the stairs was Izaya, clad in an all crimson silk pair of pajamas with black buttons. He grinned and walked down, "Maaah...you sure did come early~...I'm sorry to keep you waiting." he walked over to his office desk and pulled out a rather suspicious looking bag. "Ne, be careful~..." he grinned, handing it over. Just to get /out/ of there and /away/ from the informant, she took the bag, and with once last flinch from Izaya's "Good luuuck~!" outburt, she went. Izaya smiled all the way till Celty reached the door, before sitting down on the sofa and groaned with a scowl. Aaah...it still hurt~! But he wasn't going to let anyone know about that. It was humiliating! "Haaah~...how horrible..."

"Izaya?" Shizuo said, blinking as the man seemed awfully well and happy. What the...? The blonde eyed the exchange between the woman and Izaya, feeling uncomfortable for Izaya to be in such a close relation to that thing. Tch. Shizuo reached down to pick up Kanra and her editable helmet, carrying her to the couch across from Izaya's and sat in front of him. He noticed that scowl that the raven had on that face, plus that small flinch when he sat down. Yup. He hurt the man. 'Dammit Shizuo. You screwed up big time now...' he cursed at himself mentally and stared at Izaya. Setting Kanra and the helmet in his lap, the blonde bit his lip, searching for words. What was he supposed to say? Hey? What's up? Does yer ass hurt when I fucked you so bad last night and caused you in pain? Ugh... "Sooo... What's was in the bag?" he asked, rubbing his neck nervously and holding Kanras back for her support. Just so that the child did not fall back and kept his nerves calm, but slightly.

Izaya looked up, smiling a little at the question. Ahahaha~! So Shizu-chan was still trying to play the 'sorry puppy' game~! How cute. Hrmph. Well, it wouldn't hurt to answer. Izaya shrugged. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." he grinned-the line may have been overused and cheesy, but it was true. "Something Shiki-sa wanted delivered to his little Akane-chan." he said, "But I can't tell you what's in it..." He lay down, stretching-the top of his pajamas unbuttoned, exposing a creamy chest-covered in kiss marks. But he didn't care, it was too hot if he were to button the whole thing up. He chuckled. "Haaah...I haven't been tired in months." Kanra was hungry now! OwO "Daddy desu desuuu! Hungie desu desuuuu!" she complained. No fair! They took away ehr favorite chew-toy! Why was it only Oneechan got to play with it! It wasn't like /she/ was tething! Her teeth were itchyyyyy!

"...I'll go to feed Kanra." Shizuo replied, almost coldly. Shiki. He mentioned Shiki again. Dammit! Why is he always following? Why can't he just-...! The blonde slowly picked up the girl in his lap, taking her back to the kitchen and the sushi Shizuo earlier prepared. Grumbling Shizuo found his previous glass of milk and started gulping down every last drop he could. "Grrgghh...Dammit..." The blonde cursed as he slammed the glass down, thankfully not breaking it. 'Why is the damn Shiki everywhere? His fucking granddaughter is here too? Auughhh! Why can't that whole fucking group die? That bitch! I promised if I ever saw her fucking face again... Damn you Shiki... Damn you to hell!' Shizuo screamed in his head, lifting his arms over his head and swinging them down hard on the air. Thankfully his thought process was still clear enough to not break anything of Izayas, but he wanted to so bad.

He wanted to hear the sickening crack of bones, Shiki's bones, in his hands. Then he would return to Akane... The bitch that started it all... He wouldn't hit hurt, that would go against his personal law. No hitting girls, at least not too bad. But he would make hers worse. Like pushing her off a building or tying a weight on her leg and throwing her in the ocean. Heh. The mother fucker deserved it. "Auughgg!" Shizuo screamed out in pure fury, stomping his feet around the kitchen and grasping his head tightly, making sure not to touch anything. 'Why is Izaya associated with them? Why can't he cut them loose? They are the ones helped kill! I knew Shiki was here... Akane... She started it... Tch. Maybe that's I turns bi 'er something! Dumbass whore!' he cursed mentally and stormed out of the room. Placing himself behind the couch in front of the raven, Shizuo crossed his arms and stared seriously. "...Please...Break ties. With both of them." the blonde asked through clenched teeth. He was /not/ having /another/ Izaya be put through the damn same situation again!

Izaya had to sit up-almost yelping as he did in order to have a look at Shizu-chan. He heard the terrible stomping and the growling. Oh my...he really hoped he wouldn't harm Kanra-chan while she was in there with him. He'd make sure to make the blonde pay dearly if he so much as accidentally clipped a hair off her head. Izaya sighed-what was the blonde so upset about now-ah..."Hmm~? What are you talking about, Shizu-chan~?" he asked-oh dear. Ahahaha~! Was he confusing Shiki-san here with /his/ Shiki-san~? AhahahahaHAHAHAHAH! Ridiculous~! Shiki-san would never hurt him~! He was too important of an asset~! "Oh please..." he sighed and chuckled, leaning back into the cushions. "I don't see why I have to listen to you, Shizu-chan~...afterall, Shiki-san is a great client and little Akane is someone Kanra-chan can play with. They may differ in a few years, but a child's mind is a child's mind..." he hummed, closing his eyes and thinking about what else he had to do. Ah-yes...he needed to go out and gather some important intel from someone he hired a week ago. The meeting was near Russia sushi, to make it less suspicious. Of course...he'd have to risk getting caught by the other blonde while there...and in his condition..."Hrmph...ahahahahah~! Alright, let's lay." he said-really, it was becoming his favorite line~! He'd try. And well, he was sturdy. Orihara Izaya did not die nor let anything like -aherm-lastnight-aherm- get in his way~! It was just another bad day to Orihara Izaya.

Honey colored eyes stared at crimson ones with a cold fire. "Shiki, an awakusu-kai member. Top head and high leading man of the Yakuza. Orihara Izaya's business relation: information broker and...friend. Akane, Shiki's granddaughter. Orihara Izaya's business relation:...Rival lover. Akane was... In my world she was jealous of the Izaya I had... Even if she was a child... She begged Shiki... And they helped get rid of her... Please. I don't want you to end up...the same." Shizuo explained the best he could.

Well. Looks like Shizu-chan was far smarter than the one he knew here. How annoy-Izaya stared, swallowing-only not noticing himself. He knew those eyes. As much as he denied it, memory served well-Shizu-chan was serious. He hated that...he...he hated that look! It was so...demanding, and controlling! No! Izaya was the only one who'd be in control here! He wasn't going to lose, and not to a moron like the blonde monster! He huffed and turned to go back to the room to change. "I do beleive I know them better than you do...and Akane-chan is faaaar too fond of me as a /play-thing/ to get rid of me...really, some days I wish she'd just /try~!/" he said dramatically-but it was also true. "I don't care what /you/ say, you 're the one who /fucked/ me into the floor last night. And don't bother warning me either, I know how to tell people who'll harm me and those who wont, but it seems I was wrong about /you~/" he almost chuckled. He wanted to. Yes, yes, just stoke the fires to see what'll happen~! It was something he enjoyed doing anyways, so why not~? Shizu-chan was here, offering himself up as a toy-practically, offering himself up as a toy-so why not play~? He smirked as he walked-the usual all-knowing smirk that masked all his frustration inside. At least, that's what he thought-that it still worked on the blonde...But the mere thought of /Shizu-chan/ being loved by little Akane was disturbing. Really, a /monster/ like that~? Maybe he was thinking too much...or jumping to conclusions. Hrmph. C'mon Izaya...those never lead anywhere good. "Ahahaha~...well, at least you know that if you ever go back, Akane-chan will have you~!" he said, grinning genuinely. Aaaah...maybe it was better to have Shizu-chan suffer at her hands rather than kill him. Torture was far more...tastey.

"IZAYA THIS IS NO JOKE!" Shizuo screamed loudly at the other, "Im not gunna be twisted by yer fucking words! I learned that the hard way! Do you not fucking realize I CARE about you?" The blonde then followed Izaya, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him on the nearest wall, as gentle as his frustration would let him. "I'm not losing you again! You know this business is dangerous! You see a fucking thrill to the fucking thing right? Like a chess game er whatever? Well it's life dammit! You can't control everything or anything! You will die and I won't let it be by Shiki, Akane, that damn Shizuo, or anyone else! Do you understand? Am I the idiot here? The protozoan? The block head or small brained? I know the boundary between life and death, but you could care less! Izaya I'm here to protect you! You have to understand." The blonde shouted at Izaya, tears brimming to the corners of his eyes. Dammit. His words sounded full of such confidence and bravery, yet his face showed a long dealt way of pain and suffering. To watch a person die, before your eyes. To know the culprit, but have no justice. To live when the other should've. The Izaya here wouldn't know that pain. He wouldn't understand. And Shizuo didn't want him to. Then the words the raven said. "I don't want to hurt you! I want to be here for you! I poured out myself! Do you think I want to know this pain! Suffering? The loss of someone you loved? And you... You brought it all back! But I don't mind... I don't know... It's... Auughgg!..." The blonde tried to explain further, but now tears fell down his cheeks, swelling his face and making his breathes quick. "Just... Listen. For once. That's all." Shizuo whispered, lying his head on the ravens shoulder. He was weak, too weak, even for his strength. All his coworkers and friends always said he was so strong. Being able to fight gang after gang, to go on smiling everyday even after the accident, but that wasn't true. He was one of the most weakest humans, no, monsters out there. "Please..."

Izaya flinched-aaah, hor horrible. The thing hard started yelling agai-WOAH! "H-hey, let go..." he had tried to say when his arm was squeezed painfully, back meeting against the wall. Izaya's body went cold. He didn't like this. Being pinned between an unrelenting wall and nothing but the monster in front of him. Tch...he didn't like it one bit! Ah-...Shizu...chan...? And then the tears came. Shizu-chan was...crying? Really...truly crying? And everuthing, those little pleas. Shizu-chan wasn't trying to boss him around he was-begging. PFFFFT- khh...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

AHAHAHAHHAHA! A thrill ignited the other's senses as his minds usual reflex to protect itself from any unwanted emotion put away those...heavy feelings, those sorrows that were too dee and the love that was too fiery to touch back..somewhere safe, somewhere he could easily forget it. he didn't need. He didn't want it! Not from Shizu-chan. Anyone but the monster-but the warm wetness on his shoulder was all that was needed to bring it all back. Damnit, damnit, damnit! Why? Why was Shizu-chan just so hard to deal with...? Izaya's couldn'r help but feel a teensy /liittle/ pang in his heart-something he understood at a very, very, minimal level abou his humans. That was the concpet of pain-emotional, pain that is. He'd seen it break men numerous times and now...even monsters. Hrmph...he smirked. There was a way to kill the blonde yet. Once again ignoring the other's genuine pleas of affection, he reached up with that devilish smirk-not looking at the blonde of course, and daringly put a hand into the other's blonde locks, stroking soothingly. Like calming down a mad dog only he could control-it was delicious. "Hmmm...shhhh...I think my little Shizu-chan's worn out today..." he chuckled in a soft voice he hardly used. "Well...I can't exactly /not/ do my job...why don't you come with me~?" Oh good, a feild day~! Yes...it was time to test out his new toy~! It was better not to think about the blonde's actions. Please, pouring one's self out. hah~! That was pure anmalistic carnal instict last night. There was nothing there to connect him to the blonde-only their bodies fit...so well together...Enough! He wouldn't have any of this. There was no room for it in his plans and there was certainly no room for it in his heart! He hated this man! He should hate him even /more/ because of their disgusting actions last night...and yet, there was a the more dark, self-inflicting sadistic side of izaya that loved it. Craved for iteven. Even if the raven refused to acknowledge that. He vaguely wondered if the other Izaya had the same problem. But ho...a new prospect made it self known to the man. he'd get this job then and then...why not? yes...why not, why not? He grinned. There were different 'archs' to every game affterall. It'll be a shame not to play them all. "And then...we can take a walk in the park together..." he smikred-aaah, it was a good thing he remembered.

The blonde let his head stay in place for a moment, letting those few tears of his fall. That comforting hand that wove through his hair. He calmed him, but he knew it was a lie. He could just taste the slight venom and hate in his words. Whether Izaya thought or not he had Shizuo under control didn't matter. Shizuo didn't care. He loved that hand lying and brushing his hair gently more or less. Damn... This was only making his crying worse. "I... I don't want you... Out there... The other man... What if... He sees us. Trys to harm you..." Shizuo started to explain. He knew if he saw the other face before him, that he would loose it. All is held up strength would pour out into destorying every last piece of his other self. He didn't want to though in a way. He didn't want to kill someone. It's what he was avoiding for awhile. Since as a child. "It... Won't be safe..." The blonde tried to talk the man out of his ideas. "...Kanra... What about her?", he asked.

Izaya stilled for a moment. Shizu-chan was really hard to fool. How annoying~! hrmph...well, that just meant he needed to try harder, right~? Hah~! He could do that, in fact...he could consider this great practice! A little peek through the mask...that was something that seemed to hook the other on quite well. Alright...t wasn't like Shizu-chan was going to be here for long. and the man had a bad memory from what izaya gathered form his own Shizu-chan. No harm would be done..."can you sort of...let go~?" he asked, chuckling. "I'm getting slight goosbumps from this...Shizu-chan likes this wort of thing..." he said, trying to remember things from that hazy, drunken night. ?Let go first then we'll talk about Kanra..." he said, of course-not in the way Shinra had mentioned to Shizuo earlier. the informant still had no idea he doctor had almost let the cat out of the bag the other night.

Shizuo sighed, nodding into the shoulder. "...Fine.", he agreed and lifted up, wiping his tears by the heel of his palm. "I'm sorry... Tch. Ya' think I'm weak now huh? Plus... Before we talk about Kanra..." Shizuo started and stood back, slightly nodding his head to look at the floor. A rose colored pink came to his cheeks and the blonde said, "I'm sorry about last night. I... I got out of control... I messed up... I didn't mean to screw up... Literally... I just hope you forgive me. Sorry." The man sincerely apologized, for everything that happed that night before.

Izaya stared again-could Shizu-chan ever be more unpredictable? Tch..."Hmmm..." She said, brushing it off with a wave of his hand. "When I took you in I was prepared for almost anything...I'm no moron." he said-did Shizu-can really think he was that fragile? Well, maybe it was useful to some extent, but he didn't need the other to be so /touchy/ about it. It was sick. He didn't like it. "I suppose I can drop Kanra off at Shinra's. Celty's a good babysitter, she'll be well taken ccare of when the Black Biker has come home from her delivery~ simply as that~!..." He grinned, finally turning to head up the stairs-thankful Shizu-chan hadn't pinned him to the wall to do other things like...aaaah, but enough moping about that~! It was just another bad day! Yes. Right now, he needed to get away from the bonde before he asked any more unecessary questions. He was getting trublesome-because he askedand second...because Izaya couldn't help but feel a slight thrill in telling /Shizu-chan/ of all people some things he'd never told anyone. It was like...another forbidden act. "I suppose you're wondering about little Kanra-chan... I expect Shinra's been talking too much again...~" he asked looking back at the top of the stairs. "You /did/ hear him yesterday didn't you~?" t was more of a statement than a question...a rhetorical question, if you may. "Kanra-chan's father is a tall blonde, strong, idiot." was all he said before laughing and shutting the door. Oooh, he'd loooove to see the reaction after that~! Quickly, Izaya turned his phone on-he had cameras everywhere in his home, just in case he wanted to see something interesting happen without disturbing it.

Shizuo stared in blank shock. Wait. Did Izaya just say what...? The blonde looked down at his feet and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Whelp. Damn. This day is now officially fucked. Shizuo walked over to one of the couches, falling back into one of them with a little 'Omph!' The blonde sighed deeply and covered his face with his forearms. 'So... A blonde, strong, idiot... Heh. Only one other person than me...' Shizuo thought with a slight chuckle, 'I feel so stupid. Izaya must've really liked the other Shizuo guy... I wonder what... What broke it up.' The blonde sat up and leaned foreword. He then lied his elbows on his knees and lied his head in his upturned palms. 'I guess this Izaya has worst trust issues than mine... But, he opened up to me about this. Does this mean he trust me somewhat?... And... If those two are guys... How did they have a kid? Well that's something I really don't want too hard to think about... I'm already scared enough seeing a headless woman, but to see a pregnant man. No thanks. America already had one, I don't think Japan needs one.' Shizuo thoughts continued, a light chuckle on his part at the end. 'Kanra... It makes sense fer her strength and all... Does this technically make her my kid too? Or is there something else in all this...?' The blonde thought as he stood up. He remembered he had left the girl to her food and hoped she was alright. "Kanra, are you okay?" the man asked, knocking on the outside of the entry way for her attention. '...I don't care if Izaya had sex before with another, having this cute kid. Sure, I'll admit it, I'm partially jealous, but I don't care. I want to still protect these two from that man... Izaya said this Shizuo almost crushed the two. Why would a father do that to his own kid? It doesn't make sense...' Shizuo thought as he took a seat across from the girl. "Hey, Kanra, me and your dad might be going out later, you okay with staying with Shinra and that monster lady?" he asked the said girl with a slight smile. 'I don't think a father would ever harm their child, whether it was by someone they hated or not... Could Izaya have been lying then? I wouldn't see it past him to do it... But why? Does he really hate this guy that much? What did this other Shizuo do? Hurt him physically? Mentally? Is that why Izaya is like who he is?... Can I really help him?' the blonde thought further, unanswered questions and random thoughts flooded the blondes mind. He wanted to ask the raven hairs man so many things, but would he really sneer them truthfully? Would the man stay on the subject or try to move it into another direction? Again. More unanswered questions. He'd have to try later... He needed, no, he just wanted to know. To figure out this man, to save him unlike he could the first time

Izaya watched and amusement as Shizu-chan stumbled over himself. Ahahaha~! the look on the other's face was priceless. For some reason though-talking to him sometimes did calm his nerves. In fact, he was thinking a lot more clearly now than he was in bed just minutes ago after spilling some of the beans to the blonde. Hrmph...talk about an odd way of therapy. But aaaah, again. Why not? It felt...alright. He quickly swapped his silky pajamas for his usual attire before exiting the room with a smile. He eyed the blonde as he descended he stairs. The next best thing would be to go to meet his dealer at Russia sushi. Then he'd improvise from there-there had to be someway, someway to get closer to his goal of having the two blondes fight to the death. Just a little lie, just another little push in the right direction. He had Shizu-chan under his spell already, right? Otherwise, the /unfortunate/ events that passed in the bathroom would've never occurred. Right. He knew what he should do next. Hearing so many stories about Shizu-chan's Izaya being betrayed made his blood boil a deeper, seething temperature. he wanted revenge. It would be...FUN.

Kanra was happy to hear she would be staying with oneesan...but why Shizuo-niichan say monster desu desu? "Oneechan no monster desu desu~!" she pouted. "Oneechan nice, nice desu desu~! Always feed me and make me laugh desu desu~!" Sure, celty wasn't normal-she was special~! And that was good, good~! Daddy liked special people, so...Kanra liked them too~! The poor child truly didn't know the utter influence she was under...

Izaya approached the two. He knew what to do. "Shizu-chan...I feel like going out after this~! Why don't we take a walk in the park~?" he asked, repeating his question. it wasn't just any park he was planning on going to however. He grinned. This was really, going to be fun.

Shizuo sighed and gave a slight chuckle. Little did he know the informant was spying on him, the blonde leaned over to pat the girls head. "Alright, alright. Calm down. I Won't call her a monster." he agreed and lied his hands in front of him. The blonde then had a thought cross his mind. 'Does the kid even know? Does she know anything? Could Izaya have brainwashed her too like me? Shinra said I should talk to the Shizuo guy...' The blonde thought as he gazed at the child. "Hey, Kanra, did you know about yer other paren-" But the blonde was cut off by a loud bang. A brunette, long haired woman entered the apartment, shoulder bag over her shoulder and staring at Shizuo up and down. 'No way... Is that...?' Shizuk started to think until the woman started to call out the raven haired man. Namie had already a long day, Seiji of course was with his /damn/ woman again, couldn't even bother to say 'hi' to his own sister! Tch. And those foul men made the stupid mistake of blowing the experiment up! The nerve! Now her job with Izaya was just going to make it worse, that bastard better not try anything funny... When Namie pulled out her own set of keys to the mans apartment, the first thing she didn't expect was Shizuo Heiwajima sitting at the kitchen table. The second was him shirtless, bandaged, and sitting calmly across Kanra. The third was that Izaya was no where to be found. "..." The brunette mainly stared in silence for a few moments, then turned her head upwards, passing off the man as a slight disturbance to her day. "Izaya. I'm here." she called out to the man, not even giving the slightest notion to wait for his response. The woman then tossed he bag on the coffee table in the center of the living room, grabbing a few files off Izayas desk and sorting through them. Shizuo couldn't help but stare in slight confusion. 'She didn't even say anything about me...' he though as he watched the woman mess with something if Izaya's, 'So she actually works for the Izaya here. Wonder if they're still friends...' Shizuo thought and turned his attention back to Kanra. "Um... Is that lady's name Namie by chance?" he asked the small girl curiously.

Izaya put a hand on his hip and greeted, "Aaaah, there you are namie-san~! I was beginning to think you forgot your shift today~! Ahahahah~! Well, you cant continue to work. But I'm going out with Shizu-chan today~!" he said-the tone in his voice as excited as possible, as if it were a date. Actually as he thought about it, it might as well have been a date. PFFFT-...a date, a date with Shizu-chan~! Ahahahaha! "Do try not to snoop around~ " he winked, tapping the woman on the shoulder as he walked by. "Although I doubt you'll find anything~..." he knew exactly what the woman was up to while he was away. She had tried to pilfer some of his intel while he went out most of the time. But not to worry. Izaya kept everything under lock and key, and the keys...well...worry about that later. "Come, come, Shizu-chan, Kanra-chan~!" he chirped giggling. "Namie-san gets cranky when she has people disturbing her work~...we best be going now...oh...Shizu-chan..." he frowned slightly. "You forgot to get a shirt from my closet." Izaya sighed and went to his desk, pulling out a drawer. He tossed a spare blouse shirt at the blonde. It was one of Shizu-chan's dress shirts afterall. "Wear this..." he said, coming over and picking Kanra up. "amie-san, we'll be back later~! he bid with a cheerful wave.

Namie glared at her boss with the utmost hate. Izaya always was able to push the right buttons to make her want to strangle the man. "I know that." he replied calmly though, even though her shoulders were tense. She knew the man would notice she snooped around often through his files, but she could only obtain so much about his work. Shizuo blinked as Izaya tossed him the shirt. "Why do you...?" he starts to ask about why the informant had the shirt, but didn't ask. Shizuo slipped on the comfortable material and got up from his seat. "Um... Bye." Shizuo farewelled the woman already, opening the door for Izaya and Kanra. Namie stared at the trio for a few moments. 'Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara going out together?...' The brunette thought in her mind and placed the files in her hands down. Turning the Izaya, the woman places her hands on her hips and replied with a smug smile, "Well, enjoy your date." Namie then stalked off and away, heading towards the book shelfs where she left of the night before. 'I knew he was freak.' she thought when she pulled a book down and skimmed to the left off page.

Izaya chuckled as he exited the apartment, turning to the left to go down the fire escape instead of using the elevator. He looked behind him just to make sure Shizu-chan was following. The trip to Shinra's was uneventful enough-much to Izaya's boredom. If only something interesting happened! He had enjoyed the frightened and confused looks people gave them-but that amusement only lasted for so long. He got bored very easily. Come tot think of it, Shizu-chan was rather entertaining. If Izaya hadn't gotten bored with him yet in the span of two days, afterall. Hrmph..well-that was one thing he'd probably have to be thankful about the blonde for. He kept him quite entertained and occupied. They had taken alleyways and dark streets, Izaya trying to avoid open sidewalk as much as possible-until they reached a very familiar landmark that is. Something drew him to tease the blonde in heading this direction-they had arrived at Raira. Or well...were just /passing by/ of course~ 3 Ahaaa! And look, look~!

Mikado stopped and stiffened upon seeing the raven and the blonde-uh-oh! they were together! N-not good, not good! "Uwahahaaaa...!" he cried, ducking reflexively and putting hands over his head. Please dont fight here! Please? He loved this school! His two friends were still coming out, running to catch up. Huh? They...they weren't fighting...he didn't hear anything. He peaked and gulped-they were just...w-w-walking? ...Mikado fell back, feeling weak all of a sudden.

Izaya chuckled at the boy's reaction, though he didn't stop to watch. there was time to play with children's minds later. And look how cute Moe-kun was when he was rattled~! AHAHAHAh~! That was enough, for now. At the moment he really wanted to get his work done for the day and play with Shizu-chan a little more~!

Shizuo followed Izaya wordlessly the whole time. From when they dropped off Kanra until he passed by the familiar school. He then noticed a kid, seeming to be staring at the two very frighted. Shizuo stared back at the child for awhile and shrugged. He was used to looks like that towards him. Fear was always carried behind him, but it didn't matter much... When his Izaya was always there... But now...

"Mi~ka~do!~" A blonde kid chimed as he ran to catch up with his best friend by the gates. "Wait uuupppp~! Anri-chan is having to run too y'know!~" he called out, noticing the boy freezing in place. "Eh? Mikado? Frozen dead? What's the matter?~" Kida chimed and glanced in the same direction as Mikado. "Whoa... No way." he said out loud, disbelevingly. There, right in front of him, before his eyes, was Shizuo Heiwajima WALKING beside Izaya Orihara CALMLY! The world has practically ended. "Mikado! Do you see that? Anri! You too?" he asked excitedly till he heard a loud thump behind him. Kida turned around to find his friend on the ground. "Ah! Mikado! Mikado!" he called out, trying shaking the boy into his senses.

Anri held a hand to her chest as she ran much faster than her friend. "R- Ryugamine-k- kun!" She stammered to call out to the boy in chance to make him wait. B- But she didn't mind r- running! It was f- fine! When she finally caught up, Kida beside her, she noticed the fearful stare from her friend. "Ryugamine-kun?" she called out, waving a hand over his face. Only did the black-haired girl turned by Kida's voice did she realize what was so frightening. "O- Orihara-s- san? Heiw- wajima-san?..." she whispered out, eyes widening. Anri stared as the two men walked side by side, looking as if the hate they shared before had nbd happed. Anri then turned back her head. "Ryug- gamine-kun! Th- They-!" She started to say and watched the boy fall back. "A- Ah! R- Rygamine!" she called out, getting on her knees and waving her palms over the boy, trying to cool him down as Kids shook him.

Shizuo blinked as he heard the panicked voices and turned his head back to the school. Three friends seemed to be grouped together, two trying to wake their friend. "Uh... Izaya. Think they're okay?" he asked and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He always worried about kids, whether his or not. It was his job, or previous job, as a teacher or course to worry. "And how long till we get to wherever?" he asked again.

Izaya smiled and looked over behind at Shizu-chan with deadly amusement dancing in the tint of his eyes. He loved the attention. He could drown in it. Ahahahah~! Poor little Moe-kun~! So frightened by the mere sight of them~! Aaah, he began to wonder if anyone had gotten a heart attack because of them yet this morning. Hmmm..that would be hilarious~! "Moe-kun's fine~...I can always talk to him later~ " he winked. "Aaah...yes, we're almost there now. We're heading to Russia Sushi. Simon'll be there, so please do try and at lea-" he stopped at the last two steps. Yes, he was hoping to have some fun. Yes, he knew Simon would be there. Yes, he knew this might've happened. But seeing the other blonde-the beast of Ikebukuro, standing there and smoking, listening to Simon's prattling made his heart beat all to fast. It was like how anyone would feel when they suddenly began a videogame that was paused halfway in the middle, whilst forgetting it was ever on. Ahaha...there he was. Izaya mentally prepared himself-things could get...ugly.

Shizuo had been bored all day. ALL DAY. Usually, tom would've given him a job, but today's round had been short and there was still daylight to burn. Tch. Damn...well...there was nothing left to do but buy some lunch and then go home...come to think of it, a few hours of sleep might do him some goo-...sniff. He sniffed the air again. That...stench. That horrible, horrible smell! HE KNEW THAT SMELL! AAARRRGHH...just when today was already bad, WHY DID IZAyA HAVE TO MAKE THINGS WORSE? The blonde growled and looked up-...WHAT THE FUCK IN FUCKING HELL? He stared...at...himself.


	7. Chapter 7: Shizuo no Tatakai

((Yes, my lovely humans, here is your chapter 7~! And goody, goody an epic battle~!))

* * *

"Simon still works here in this world? Cool. I'll be f-" Shizuo stopped in mid-sentence and swallowed. There, standing before the two was a relfection of his own. At fire he thought hey were standing in front of a mirror, but the realization Izaya wasn't next to the other and the posture he had, was defiantly not his own. "Fuck." he cursed as he glared at the man. Fire already pooling into his veins and the man cracked his knuckes. "Izaya, stay back." Shizuo growled out, standing in front of the said man. "What the fuck do ya want?" he asked his blonde lookalike, glaring with pure intent of kill. He would do it too. But dammit! He was actually starting to get hungry! Plus the sushi smelled so damn good from here. An empty stomach and anger were not a good combination for the the blonde.

Shizuo blinked. Grrrhh...what the HELL? Nobody cussed at him! "The FUCK do YOU want?" he yelled back, already spotting a nearby trashcan to uproot. "I'M ALREADY IN A FUCKING BAD MOOD TODAY SO DONT FUCKING MAKE IT WORSE! I DONT GIVE A CRAP WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE, BUT I'M GOING TO FUCKING POUND YOUR ASS INTO THE GROUND FOR THAT, YOU...YOU...COPY-CAT!" Shizuo, already at the boiling point upon smelling the horrid stench of that flea, went ahead and picked the trashcan up, breaking it free from its bolts into the ground, lifting it over his head with a mighty roar. The beast was mad. "IIIIIZAAAYAAAAA...YOU'RE NEXT!" he roared, throwing the trashcan at his other self. HE BET IT WAS THE STUPID STUPID FLEA AGAIN! HE MUST'VE DONE SOMETHING! FIRST THAT FUCKED UP LITTLE CHILD OF HIS AND NOW THIS? WHERE WAS HE GOING TO STOP? FORGET IT, HE'D STOP THE ANNOYING LITTLE INSECT HIMSELF! RIGHT HERE-Shizuo ran at them, fist pulling back for a deadly punch-AND NOW! "FLEAAAAAAAAA!"

Izaya stepped back, instinctively whipping his knife out for defense. Ahahaha...Shizu-chan was eager today~! Good, good~! His plan was going perfectly. "Shizu-chaaaaan, come geeeet meeee~!"

To which the blonde answered, "I'LL DO MORE THAN THAT, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"FUCK YOU WON'T ASSHOLE!" Shizuo screamed back at the man, punching the trashcan with his bare fist. The blonde puffed his chest out and shakey breaths shuddered out of the man. He was going to lose it... His mind was already seeing red. Sights of a woman with blood pouring down her face and rage envolpe him. Shizuo immediately ran in front of his lookalike, catching the fist that was risen in the air. Then the blonde kicked the feet from under the other, twisting his arm and throwing the other into the air skillfully and kicking his face in. This causing the other blondes body to fly in the opposite direction. The blonde was so thankful now, thankful his past Izaya's graceful fights. He wouldn't have ever learned he had his own weak points all over himself. His Izaya made him stronger, smarter, and... "TOUCH IZAYA AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he shouted dangerously, a close to demonic battle cry bubbled from his throat. Red. Red was everywhere. His sight was blinded by the blood. His blood, her blood, it excited him. It angered him. He wanted it, but yet he hated if. Stop it. Go away. "GO AWAY!" he shouted at the other, his fists clenched tightly.

Shizuo had his own voice ringing in his ears-fired at him by a FUCKING IMPOSTER! Well now, he was furious! Sadly, he wasn't as aware are th other and was easily thrown into the air. That, and Shizuo had never fought on par with anyone before-not even Celty was as strong as he was, even then he would never hit a lady. He did manage to pull his head back enough so's not to get kicked in the face. DAMN! THE FUCKING IDIOT ALMOST RUINED HIS BELOVED SUNGLASSES! Shizuo landed with a thud on the ground, but as he got up slowly-everyone could feel the maddened insane rage that erupted from his being. NOBODY DID THAT. "rrr...rrrRRRRHHHHHHHHH!" he took his sunglasses off, teeth still bared in that wild animalistic snarl, putting them into his bartender vest. "Did you just /try/ to break my face in...?" he asked, the control he had over that monstrous voice making it shake-the fury behind it becoming more evident. If this were any more obvious-fire would be burning behind those eyes and around him. "you diiiid...didn't youuuu..." he snarled, grinning-a grin that surpassed the rage any of Izaya's grins could deliver. The grin of a monster unlike any other, or any to come. " then...YOU WONT HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS OF WHAT I DO TO YOU NEXT WILL YOU?" He roared again, uprooting one of the largest, heaviest, traffic lights in the city. The cement that held it in even coming off and remaining attached to the end like a sorry lump, clinging for its life. "RRRRAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHH!" he swung it like a toy, bringing it across the entire area of the street like a scythe, taking the tops off of several cars. People screamed and ran-Heiwajima Shizuo, was on a rampage...again.

Izaya ducked, giggling-Shizu-chan rarely got /this/ mad~! he loved the fights that escalated from such a bad temper! Same game, a whole different level-like one of those special minigames you had to unlock in an RPG storyline. They were fun~! Not even the encounter just recently matched up to the rage level of Shizu-chan now. Hah, he should've known the blonde wouldn't stop to ask questions. It was always crush now talk later. Why did he even bother~? Ahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!

You could say the blondes actions were automatic, robotic, and dead. Shizuo's body moved it's own. As the sign was being swung, Shizuo turned around the push Izaya down, even if he did duck, and hopped in the air. He then bolts for the man, grasping hold of the base of the swinging sign and it started crushing beneath his finger tips. "You will die." he seemed to reply calmly, even though the eyes burned with a silent rage. He then kneed the man in the gut and before he had even the chance go react, he grabbed the mans skull, pulling it downwards. A sickening crack was heard as bone met the hard metal that was held between the two. Shizuo then removed the piece of metal from his lookalike and tossed it away, nowhere near any passerbys. The blonde walked over to Izaya, the womans face again, and bent down to eye-level with the other. "I might loose it. Run. Back. As far away as you can. Please..." Shizuo said and stood back up, turning back to the other blonde. "So... You think ya have the right... The right to end Someone's life? Yer wrong... Your /dead/ wrong." Shizuo replied and he escaped. 'Izaya...' was his last sensible thought as blood poured down from his sight. "Rrrrr...AAAUUUGGGGHHHHHH!" A blood-curdling battle cry escaped the rage filled Shizuos lips. His eyes were clouded and dead, the only thing left was the intent of kill. The nearest item to toss was a van, roof ripped off by the other, and he lifted it. Taking it high above his head and throwing it at the other.

Shizuo's eyes widened-okay, he'd never been surprised before. But this was insane. What the FUCK was the flea up to? RRRRGHHH...stupid, stupid...he bet Shinra had something to do with this! Shizuo felt blood run down the front of his face and growled-but seeing the other lift the van made him think twice about going head on just yet. "Tch...YOU STUPID COPY! FUCKING DIE ALONG WITH THAT FILTHY FLEA!" he raged, uprooting a nearby stop sign. With a swing, he dragged it through the black tar and concrete of the road, causing the road itself to tear up and a large boulder to fly at the other. Hopefully it wold get to the man before he threw the damned van. He'd crushed minivans this way before, so he suppsed it would work. If not then...Shizuo cracked his knuckles that grin breaking out on his face again. "KEH,...YOU WANNA FIGHT, THEN FIGHT!" he said, running at the other, ready for those reflexive reactions this time-at least he thought.

Izaya grinned, having escaped to a nearby rooftop to watch the show-OH MY! He ducked when a piece of road from Shizu-chan's bashing flew upwards, nearly hitting him across the face and tearing it off. Ahahah~! This was getting dangerously fun~! Kill each other!

The blonde cocked his head to the side, seeming to care much less of the figure in front of him. When the piece of rock flew in front, Shizuo reached for a trash can close to the two and threw it, knocking the boulder into another direction. "..." Shizuo replied to the other with silence, rubbing the back of his neck. "...Noisy." The blonde glared at the other with a maniacal grin on his face, one of pure insanity and blood lust. "Let's fix that." he said and ran towards the blonde, swiftly kicking the legs from under the other. Easy. Too damn easy! 'Izaya are you proud? Proud? Hm? I'm killing! Revenge! Revenge is what you wanted? Right! You told me! The blood! Wouldn't that be fun? Yeah! Are you having fun? Huh? Tell me! Tell me!' Thoughts screamed in Shizuo's mind as he grasped the blondes leg, spinning around and around, only to let go and let the blonde crash into a glass store window.

"UUARRRRGHH!" And there went the glass. Shizuo growled as he felt several places embedded with glass, three places in fact, one on his upper back, one on his thigh and one on his torso. That...WAS SO ANNOYING! He growled getting back up, staggering a little. That...was a hard hit. damn...he'd never been hit by something as strong as him...it hurt. It actually /hurt/. But it made even more enraging! Shizuo leapt out of the store with a roar, pouncing on the other.

Shizuo fell back as his look alike crashed into him. The blonde switched the positions, him being on top of the other and pinning him with his legs. "Yer noisy." He said with a smile and socked the blonde in the jaw, then wrapping his arms around the man's throat. "If I cut off yer air, would ya shut up?" he asked, squeezing the neck tighter and tighter in his grip. ' 'Shizu-chan!~ Your going too easy!~ Break his neck! Your neck! Do it! Revenge! Please?~' ' Shizuo heard a feminine voice beg in his thoughts. The blondes eyes dilated and his nails dug into the flesh under his palms. ' "Just make everything easy and die." ' Shizuo's voice said as another one in his mind said the same. ' 'Good! Good! He's dying! Great! Thank you Shizu-chan! Do it! Show me his blood! Please? Please?' '

Shizuo coughed-FUCK, WHAT THE HELL? He could've sworn had the motherfucker! But there was no time to complain about that now, he couldn't fucking breathe damnit! Shizuo struggled, gripping onto the hands on his neck and trying to pry them off. "Khh-ahh...ff-...ck..." DAMNIT! Screw this! Shizuo hated playing dirty, but this was an emergency! And the other /was/ trying to fucking kill him so FUCK HIM. Shizuo gripped a side of road and rammed the other across the head with it. 'FUCK YOU' reading clear across his features. Izaya cackled from the roof. Standing and watching the show, spreading his arms out wide, and finally falling onto his back and curling up on his side, rolling, still laughing. This was great! It was excellent even! Completely makes up for the horrible bathroom incident! Ahahaha! Just DIE! DIE both of you! Kill each other! DIE DIE DIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!

Shizuo felt the pieve of concrete crack against his skull. It rattled his brain and his thought process wavered. The blondes sight shifted a bit and his grip loosend for the moment. Blood dripped slowly at first on the side of the mans's head. But as time increased more blood dripped down his face and forehead. 'Blood? My blood? His blood? Our blood. 'Kill each other.' Yes. But why? I love you.' Shizuo's thoughts were muddled and mixed. What thought's were his, which were not. Which made sense, which were crazy. ...Fuck it. Shizuo's grip tightend once more with one hand, then covered the others mouth with his hand. "Why'd ya do it? Why did you let her die? Why are ya hurting him? Blood. Death. Can you see it? Can you feel the fear? Will you just die?"

Shizuo breathed for that moment, but once again his windpipe was restricted. Screw it, screw all of it! He'd never actually killed anyone before-maybe close, but this was an exception! Fuck this guy! "Rrrggh-khh...!" he struggled again, but lifted a fist to jab at the other's face. "Fuck...ge-GET OFFA ME!" he ordered, pushing up from his position on the ground and pinning the other down. "THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU, YOU STUPID-WHATEVER YOU ARE? THE FUCK IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM! FUCK IT! YOU'RE DEAD EVEN IF YOU ANSWER ME!" He picked up the piece of road again, attempting to bash the other's head in till it crumbled! "I HURT HIM BECAUSE I HATE THE FUCKING INSECT." he growled simply, bringing the concrete down at the other's face. "AND IF YOU'RE GETTING IN MY WAY BE READY TO DIE!" Fuck explanations! He wasn't the type for them anyways! Damned annoyance! He'd wasted enough of his time, the flea was getting away!

Shizuo's sight was blocked by concrete and blood. Unable to register what was going around him. What happed? He was getting hurt now? No. He can't. It's impossible! He won't die! No! No! Go dammit no! ' 'Kill him. Spill his blood.' I will. His blood. Kill him. Kill.' Shizuos thoughts swam and the blonde grabbed the blonde locks in frog of him tightly. "And I love that insect. So go to hell." The words spilled easily out of the blondes lips. Shizuo cracked his head against the others, slipping out of the others grasp and standing up. Not much time. He could feel it. Noisy! Noisy! So damn noisy! Shizuo held his head a yelled out a blood curdling scream. "GO AWAY! FUCKING DAMMIT!" he shouted at the other and his eyes wide with anger and fear. Anger of death. Fear of dying. Something snapped inside the blonde once more, a tiny shred of sanity. A loud, laugh bellowed out of the man and he grinned almost happily at his lookalike. "You hate bugs? Well me too! Hey! You! Your a bug! Can I squish you? Nah. I will. Won't that he great? I fucking hate you! Die! Die for him! I will. Do it. Death is so peaceful. Stupid bug!" Shizuo said, laughs in between his words as he grabbed a man-hole cover. The blonde twirled it in his hands. "Squish! Squish! Won't Izaya be proud? Yer proud right? Right honey? Look at all my blood! Look at his! See? See it? Does it make you happy? I get to see you again! I can kill him? No... Yes! Okay! Squish the bug! Chop him in half? I can't to that! That's yer job! Go! Kill! Squish!" The man-hole cover disappeared from the others hands as it was flung directly at the the other man at a high speed.

Shizuo growled and steadied his stance to catch it when a shadow from out of the side whipped across the two, shattering the manhole completely.

Celty trembled-she didn't like this. And he /knew/ who was behind it. She didn't want Shizuo, either of them getting hurt.

Shizuo looked up, "Celty...?" almost at once the rage subsided. celty was one of the few things that could calm him down in an instant.

The black biker nodded and sent shadows after Shizuo-who'd gone mad. She typed quickly, [I'll try to hod him down! Please, help. I'll explain later!]

Shizuo nodded, and as the shadows moved to restrain his twin, he ran at him. "hhhhrrrRRRRRGHHHH!" This was going to hurt. "SHUT UP WITH ALL THAT NONSENSE!"

If she could, Celty would've swallowed. Please, please dont kill each other. Pleaase hang on. Please be okay. Why did this have to happen? She tilted her helmet up at the rooftops...there, stood the raven man with gleaming bloody eyes that started it all. Why?

"Damn! You have a monster? A pet? Die! Die you all! Can't you see the blood? Just fucking die!" Shouted the blonde as the shadowy bunds constricted his arm movement. He still had his legs though. The blonde growled loudly and kicked the other in the head, very hard, making him fly up and into another store window. "WHY CAN'T YOU DIE? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER? JUST DIE! DIE!" he shouted with a laugh. ' 'He won't die easy Shizu-chan!~ That monster lady is helping him! You have to kill her too! Kill them all! Pour their blood! Every one of them! You love me right? Please kill them? Do it! Do it Shizu-chan!~' ' he remind voice said loudly through his skull.

Celty was already straining-emotionally and physically. Shizu-chan was strong-she knew from having to restrain him with shadows before. But all the more because she could feel it-the pain the man was going through. Being a Dullahan had its extra knacks. it was horrible...the poor man...She knew it was no use to communicate with him through her PDA since he was too far gone to listen much less /read/. Oh no! Did he just send /Shizuo/ flying? /Their/ Shizuo? Oh my goodness! That wasn't good! They needed a plan...!

Shizuo flew through a higher store window and groaned-both from irritation and pain. Damn...it was hard to fight someone on-wait a second...THAT-THAT FLEA! Shizuo spotted Izaya, smirking and grinning at him from the opposite building just a few meters higher than he was. TCH...TIS WAS HIS FAULT! "!" came the thundering roar that everyone knew all far too well.

Celty looked up, oh no! Oh no, oh no! 'This isn't the time for that, Shizuo!' she wanted to yell! But sadly, without her head, it wasn't possible-and she was slowly losing control of /this/ Shizuo...

Wups...that wasn't good~! Ahahahaha~! "Shizu-chan~!" Izaya greeted, despite his frustration in having to deal with the blonde again. damnit celty~ Why couldn't you ever leave anyting well enough alone~?

Shizuo roared, picking up a few tables he found and tossing them at the flea, striking the side of the building, causing all sorts of things to break loose and fall. DAMN! THAT FLEA STILL DOGDED! "RRRRRGHHH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU FUCKING FLEA, FUCKING DIE!" he /leapt/ from the window he was in, clambering up the side of the other building. JUST A BIT CLOSER, AND HE'D STRANGGLE HIM!

Shizuo watched as the blonde lookalike smashed into the window. "..." But then as he heard the booming voice of his own, calling out the name he so wished to protect, his strength grew. "AUUGGGHHHH!" Shizuk screamed out, breaking the shadowy binds. "SHIIIZZZZUUUOOOOOO!" He shouted and grabbed the block of cement from before. The blonde spinner on his heel once, twice, and more and more. Till he whole body spun and the man let go of the boulder, it aiming, and crashing into it's target. "DIE YOU DAMN BUG!" He screamed in pure fury as he scrambled towards the building and the wreckage below. Parts of that building had fallen with the blonde and the boulder, no human could survive that, but Shizuo knew. He was skeptical of the others death. He wanted blood. Blood everywhere, blood pouring down the street, his own blood, the blood that Izaya had spilled, the blood to sacrifice for his love.

Izaya's eyes widened in delight and surprise when he saw the monster suddenly impacted by a boulder and flying down, down DOWN~! AHAHAHAHAH! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" he knew it~! He just knew it~! Shizu-chan would pull through~! It was good to keep him around. "Good, GOOD, GOOD!" he cackled, clapping his hands and keeling over in mad laughter. GLORIOUS!

Celty almost toppled over when her binds were broken. 'Shizuo!' she screamed in her head. But then she saw the other one fall-she would've screamed. Running over, she skid to a stop only because the Shizuo izaya had brought here was already sanding there. No, no, no...Shizuo couldn't be dead...Shizuo groaned. Ow. Fuck. Like...fuck. That HURT...THAT HURT DAMNIT! He exploded from the pile, carrying a mountain of rubble with him, "Whhyyyyyy...yyyoooOOUUUU ANNOOOOOYIIIIIIIIIIIING FAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" FAKE, FAKE FAKE! There was no way he was going to lose to something like that! Now he was ANGRY!

' 'Uh-oh!~ Shizu-Shizu-chan isn't dead! I wanna see his blood!~ Kill him! Kill him Shizu-chan!~' ' A clear voice rang through the blondes head and a maniacal grin was slapped back on his voice. "Just die already fucking bug. Do it. Pain is so stupid, just die." Shizuo rambled, swinging his right fist, hooking the lookalike in the jaw. He then hopped high enough were he clasped his palms together, crashing down through the cement and on top of his twins head. Then giving still no time to react, Shizuo used his right leg to clip the other in his side, sending him toppling into he other building beside him, more rumble crumbling down on top of him. "You won't win. Death wins. Izaya wins. Game over. Just die!" he screamed loudly, stomping down on the rumble in hopes of crushing and killing the other. "DIE! DIE 'DIE! DIE!' DIE DIE! 'DIE!" The words spilled out of the mans mouth like a mantra, wanting to please his lover, his Izaya, at all costs.

'I'm sorry!' Celty yelled in her head as she whipped Shizuo across the back of the head, hoping to send him flying despite the utter disgust she felt at herself for doing so. The other shadows hurried to the pile of rubble, digging and seeping away at it until-ah...there he was..! Phew...Shizuo growled, but he /was/ dizzy. His lookalike sure was fast...he must've been used to this...or was just damned batshit. ((PPFT-)) "tch..." he rubbed the back of his head, scratches and blood all over, but he seemed undetered and unaffected. "Thanks Celty..." he snarled, picking up a truck and throwing it at the other, "YOU DIE, FUCK YOUUUU!"

Izaya tsked and hopped down. They just had to ruin all the fun! "Dullahaaaan~ " Izaya sang, smiling at the headless woman, his flickblade out. "I'd rather you let Shizu-chan and Shizu-chan play~! Isn't it FUN~? C'mooon, I wanna see who wins~!" he giggled.

Celty was furious now! Normally she didn't mind, but this was going too far! She stepped back, whipping a hand at him and causing a shadow to wrap around his neck threateningly. Just a threat though...she didn't really want to have to hurt.

Shizuo flew back a few feet from the smack on his head. "Nggghhh..." he groaned as he fell to his back, head throbbing from the intense poudning on his skull. Thankfully as he fell back, the truck only fell down a few feet past his self. Shizuo stared at the crushed van emotionlessly. "How annoying... Noisy..." he said, until a whoosh of wind caught his attention. The blonde jerked his head upwards as he saw Izaya's throat being strangled by the monster. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" he screamed and scrambled to stand up, grasping the dark substance around the man's neck. "You... FUCKING DIE!" he growled out and took the substance in his hands, pulling, pulling, and pulling till the shadow snapped and disappeared from the others neck. He then grasped the monsters wrist and tugged it, running her into the other Shizuo. ' 'Good. Kill them. Avenge me. Shizu-chan.~ Please! It hurts!' ', a pain filled voice cried out in his mind. Shizuo reached out for Izaya and wrapped his arms protectively around the raven, burying the others face in his chest and glaring at his two enemies. "You fucking hurt him... I'll make yer deaths more painful. The blood..." Shizuo started but a evil grin formed on his face. He saw it. Blood all around. The blood pouring off their bodies and Shizuo's face. "...Die..."

Celty landed with a thud on her friend and her helmet came off, bouncing a few times before rolling across the ground. She had to admit-that actually kinda hurt. Shizuo was really strong, but she'd never had to fight him full on so she didn't know just /how/ strong. This was a lesson in that she supposed. But what was the other Shizuo doing? Shinra never said anything about...that! shizuo would never hug Izaya that way! At least she was sure it wasn't a clone-even a clone would be somewhat the same... Shizuo grunted and got right back up, looking over at the helmet and taking it off the ground. "Here..." he half snarled half said as he handed it over-this was stupid. What the FUCK was going on? Obviously whoever that was, it was a fake...but a damn good one...BUT STILL A FAKE! Grrrh..."Celty, the FUCK this that THING?" he asked-pissed beyond beleif, but he knew better than to try anything again-a mad Shizuo is not good, a mad Shizuo who is /also/ insane was even worse.

Izaya yelped as he was yanked into the embrace-he was about to protest when the Shizuo that was holding him started speaking. Ahaha...AHAHAHAHAHHA! He knew his was a great idea~! It was better than he had hoped it would be! He knew the brute far to well, but at this level of insanity, there was no telling what would happen~! It was perfect~! He cupped the other's face, his own evil grin appreading. "Such a good boy, Shizu-chan~...yes, yes, just like that~!"

Shizuo glared at the two and growled. "Don't touch him... You damn monsters!" he shouted and blinked as a gentle hand touched his cheek. The blonde glanced down and smiled happily. Through his glazed eyes a woman grinned at him, making his heart flutter gently. "Izaya..." H whispered and leaned down, gently kissing the man on the lips. He was still in his other world. Thank god. Izaya was here. "I'll protect you with my life..." he whispered and leaned back, letting go of the other. "You two... Die? Kill? Blood? Burn you? Cut you? Smash you? Crush you? Bite you? Ripe you into pieces? Break you into bits? So much... So many choices. Right Izaya? Which? Which sounds pleasant? Those are what you liked right? Can I make you happy? Huh? Yer so damn noisy. Just die!", Shizuo said, letting the words spill from his lips. The blonde then cracked his knuckles and neck, ready for the fight once more. He was light headed, dizzy, he could feel his balance starting to topple for the worst. Tch. Annoying.

"Mphh-?" Izaya blinked-okay...well, a kiss wasn't a bad exchange for the show. He supposed...but his skin still crawled. No matter-he'd let Shizu-chan have his fun. Hrmph...hopefully Shinra'd still be up for fixing his little toy afterwards. He didn't wanna stop playing with the other just yet!

Shizuo's eye caught the slight falter in the other's step-and to top it off HE JUST KISSED THE FUCKING FLEA? "That's iiiiiit! YOU'RE STUPID COPY! JUST FUCKING DIE, I DONT WANNA HEAR ANYMORE NONSENSE!" Shizuo ran at the other, uprooting another stop sign. Celty waved another hand forward-this had to end! The blonde was accompanied by several whipping shadows. 'Sorry Shizuo, but this is going to hurt! It's for your own good!' she thought.

Shizuo cried out as the whips of shadows slashed his skin. "FUCK!" he screamed out and clashed his sign with the other blondes. A sickening crack and the crunch of metal could be heard throughout the street. Shizuo's eyes slowly turned to the side, the upper part of the others sign had smashed into his head. Darkness started to envelop the other and his sight wavered. What was going on?... Why?... And the blondes feet slipped from under him, onto his knees, and collapsing on the cold ground.

Ah...that wasn't good. Izaya drew several knives from his pocket just as Shizuo-chan fell. "Hrmph...you tired my little toy out..." he frowned, throwing the knives at the shadows, clashing with them and making them withdraw for a moment from the impact. Next, was Shizuo. he ran up to the blonde, jumping on the stop sign the other held and slashing at his face.

"Tch...took long eno-" then came the knife at his face. "FUCK!" he stepped back, having only sustained a minor slash across the side of the head. That's it, FLEA WAS NEXT! Uh...wait...wh-...Shizuo staggered. It seemed he was more tired from the fight with himself then he previously thought...he'd never done it before. Celty held Shizzuo steady with her shadows and whipped yet another one at Izaya. Enough was enough! No more figthing! She'd always have to be the one to stop anything that went out on the street like this. It was getting tiring...they'd have to take both Shizuos home to have Shinra tend to them...she would've sighed.

Izaya ducked from the shadow and chuckled. "Ahaha...oops. I didn't think my little toy would wear out so fast. It's hard when a pet throws a tantum isn't it~?" he smiled.

"FORGET THAT!" Shizuo bellowed despite his tired state-he'd smash the other's face in...! "THE FUCK WAS THAT, FLEA? HUH? SOME SICK EXPERIMENT OR SOMETHING?" he demanded. Izaya had SERIOUS explaining to do before HE HAD HIS SKULL SMASHED IN!

Izaya was lucky, Celty was there.

* * *

((:U Wow...I'd never thought Shizuo could be beaten by...Shizuo...? WTF?))


	8. Chapter 8: Boom Boom

Shizuo groaned and turned in bed. Wait. Bed? Shit! "IZAYA!", the blonde shouted out, sitting up right quickly, and panting. Where... Was he! Shizuo frantically turned his head every which way to look for the raven. Around him were defiantly medical equipment. Shizuo looked down and saw he had been covered in clean white sheets and then he noticed his arms. He didn't have the blouse he had earlier on and was covered in bandages on almost every part of his body. "What the fu- Ow...", Shizuo started till a dull throb hit his forehead. The teacher grasped his head in his hands and whispered the name of the man once more. What happed? Where was Izaya? Is he alright? Shizuo was alone in the room. Was he in another?

Izaya looked up at the sound of his name being called out and Shinra jumped, fumbling with his things as he stitched Shizuo up. Celty was the only thing keeping them from killing each other then and there. Even then, the tension in the room was unbeleivable. Rarely did the ex-bartender and the informant ever even breathe the same /air/ without trying to strangle the other. Izaya chuckled-aaaah, his new favorite play-thing was awake~! He grinned in glee, getting up to head to the room. "Shinraaaa~ I'm going to check on him~!" he said, not using the name on purpose lest he get confused between the two.

Shinra sighed as Shizuo growled. "FLEA YOU BETTER NOT RUN AWAY AFTER THAT!" he yelled, making his friend fall over and yell a surprised, "Shizuo! D-dont move! You're tear open the stitches!" Shizuo snarled-this was just SO FUCKING ANNOYING. What the HELL was all this? Izaya ha tried explaining earlier, but REALLY? It was lucky the docotr had come with several doses of sedative to knock him out before he could crush both the flea /and/ that fake! LUCKY FOR THE FLEA, THAT IS. GRHhhh...this was just so stupid! What the FUCK with everything? It was bed enough the flea was around, but now he had some sort of new play-thing? And with the same FACE? That's it, he needed to break something. The flea's neck would be a good option...

Shinra sighed again-he knew Shizuo wouldn't understand. He wasn't the brightest bulb around, but he had a plan at least. Now, he wasn't as cunning as Izaya, but he knew how to help at least. Somehow he'd have to get the two blondes in the same room and actually /talking/. convincing them would be...hard.

Izaya didn't even bother knocking, he came in with a flurry, barging the door open and opening his arms out, "Shizu-chaaaaaaaan~!" he sang-knowing the one he /wasn't/ reffering to would get irritated down the hall where he just came from. He waltzed over to the bed an grinned, "Maaaah, you took quite a beating~! How are youuu~?"

Muddled voices could be heard outside the room door, making the blonde worry if everything outside was okay. But then he felt his heart leap with a newfound joy as the raven haired man burst through the doors. "Izaya...", Shizuo said with a smile on his features. "I'm fine I guess... Light headache." he replied and rubbed his head. Ah... Awkward. He couldn't remember a thing again. He must've blacked out again... Fucking great. Well, as long as Izaya was okay, he guessed it didn't matter. Still, curiosity bit at the edge of his conscious. "Izaya, what happened? ...I remember somewhat...seeing blood... That's about much." he asked, explaining what best he could. It truly was a bit tightening. Only remembering blood in his sight. Like it was everywhere, but nowhere at all. Just... Like the accident. When Izayas mangeled body hit the ground, no external injuries had shown. She got up and said she was fine... Well sort of got up, but I insisted she went to the hospital. All her injuries... She was bleeding too much internally... So painful... The blonde then looked up and locked his hands together asking franticly, "I didn't hurt you did I? Right? Your okay? Right?"

Izaya skipped over and laughed, patting the blonde on the head. "As if Shizu-chan could ever even /touch/ me~ " he grinned and sat on the edge of the bed, kicking his feet back and forth as they dangled like some schoolgirl. "Ahahahahaha~! Shizu-chan sure put up a great fight with Shizu-chan~! But you diiiid loose yourself a bit...okay, maybe a lot~!" he smiled the whole time. "It was a great show~! I've never seen Shizu-chan-our, Shizu-chan look so beat up~! You can guess he's not to happy about that..." he smirked, leaning back on his arms and sighing. "Haaaah...~" From down the hall the other blonde could be heard screaming about 'all the bullshit that's happening' and asking 'why the fuck is that THING in the other room' with his face on it. Izaya merely smiled and if he had noticed, he didn't care-or really just wanted to watch this little Shizu-chan's reaction.

Shizuo couldn't help but smile as Izaya did. It brought him some happiness that he not only didn't hurt the man, but he caused much damage to his enemy. "I'm just happy yer safe." he replied and raised one of his knees. Shizuo then propped his arm on the knee and laid his head on it. Huh... He really did loose it again. But why couldn't he ever remember? It's getting worse... This cant be good... But then he glanced to the side door, hearing muzzled out voices and a yell very similar to his own. "So he's bitching out huh? Bastard deserved what he got." he replied with a glare at that door. Shizuo sat there, in silence as he listened to the rambling of the other man and sighed. "Izaya... What can I do... To make you truly smile?" he asked, sizing the man up and down for a moment. His question had no joke into it, his eyes dead serious. He's never actually seen this man truly smile. Either it be fake or forced. Other times he had been practically angry enough the blonde really did deserve a beating for. "If I hinder you... I could always leave, well, and take that guy with me."

Izaya laughed at the other blonde's yelling-aaaah, he was in such a good mood...that is, until the blonde on the bed posed the question. Hmm? Izaya frowned for a second there. "Ah, Shizu-chan..." was all he said-confused of what to say for once-smile for real? What was that supposed to mean? Hah! "Hrmph...silly little Shizu-chan. Humans never smile for /real/ even when they think they do. It's not your issue." he said, but at the suggestion of taking the other Shizu-chan down, he almost leapt up and clapped his hands. "Ahahahahah~! I'd love to see that~..." he said truthfully, grinning an evil grin. "Aah, Shizu-chan is so much fun to toy with, though..."

Celty walked into he room, stopping in some distance from the bed-a distance which anyone else would call a 'sae' distance and crossed her arms. She waited until the two were done talking before typing [You still have a job to do Izaya.'. At which the informant frowned.

Shizuo looked down at Izaya's reply. "Humans smile truly when they are in love..." he replied, his thoughts trailing back to /her/. The blonde then watched as the raven hopped up and blinked. Well... That meant he cared /somewhat/ right? Shizuo then jumped slightly as the monster entered the room, giving here a deadly glare. He then read exactly what she wrote and sat up, wincing in slight pain but reached out for the informants hand. "D- Don't go!" he stammered out. Wait. Why was he trying to stop the man? He... Shizuo just want to be by his side... He didn't like being without the other. What was going on?...

Izaya looked back, a smirk playing on his lips. Hrmph...aaah, who would've ever known that when he met this Shizu-chan, he'd so so attached to the informant? Ahahaha~! It was good, and well...it did make Izaya feel somewhat amused. Because well-good wasn't the word for this feeling- Izaya always felt good. at least, he thought it should be that way. "Maaah, it's just a job~..." he said, shrugging. "I'll be back before you know it...but its good to feel wanted." he stuck his tongue out in a little tease-as he always did with the other Shizu-chan when he said things like that. He never even stopped to hope the other would take it as a joke like his twin would.

Shizuo couldn't help but feel a light blush appear on his features, making him turn away. "But... I want to be in the same room, as the other guy. I don't want him out of my sight if you are." he replied, turning stiff at the very notion. He wanted to protect Izaya, even if that meant in staying in the same room as his very own enemy.

"Hrm~?" Izaya blinked, "Ahaha...no need for that. I'm going out for a while anyways. Just to make sure Shinra's house doesn't get wrecked I'm actually heading out-" as he spoke, he walked over to the window and eased out of it, it was tall enough for even Shizuo to stand there and still have space between is head and the top sill. He stood on it, facing into the room and smiling. "-this way~!" he waved. "I'll be back soon~!"

Celty sighed and shook her helmet. He always did this. But it was good he was leaving. At least now Shinra'll have the chance to at least try and get Shizuo to talk to uh...Shizuo.

Just like that, the infromant dropped backwards out the window. "AHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAAHAHHHAHAHA~!"

W- WAIT! NO! Shizuo stood up quickly, reached out, pulling Izaya back inside. "Don't be stupid! Hoping from that can kill you!" he shouted, but then realized what he had done and let go. "A- Ah! I'm sorry. Let me... Uh... Follow you out the door." he said, feeling slightly dizzy from suddenly getting up. "I'll keep an eye on that other guy as ya head out... Please?" he asked, looking away and embarrassed.

Izaya tensed from the sudden contact. "Uwaah!" he almost rammed right into the blonde. Even Celty jumped. "Hrmph...you're making a huge fuss over such trivial things..." he said, but sighed. He didn't need another problem to deal with today-so he complied. "Alright~ But /only/ because you're so /sweet/ on me~..." he cooed, pinching the other's cheek teasingly before stuffing his hands into his coat pockets and heading for the door at a pace he knew the blonde could keep at.

Celty felt as if she could've blinked at that. She followed the two out, just in case Shizuo wasn't to keen on seeing his lookalike /and/ IZaya at the same time...again-like the first time. She didn't need them wrecking Shinra's apartment as well as downtown.

The blondes face turned a bright pink at the others teasing, covering his face face with his palm. "H- Hm..." he simply replied, then followed the other. Shizuo then politely opened the door, letting Izaya out first then following behind. The room really hadn't changed in this world than in his. Well, other than the fax the house was cleaner, tidier, and well-kept. The first person he saw was his friend Shinra, sitting down on the couch. Then /he/ entered his sight. Shizuo emitted a low warning growl at the other and stayed close to the raven haired man, glaring daggers at his twin. "Izaya... Be back soon." he said once he reached the familiar doors of Shira's home, opening them to the man to exit.

Izaya left with a smile, blowing a kiss to them all an chuckling. "Ahahaha~! I will~..." he said, finally leaving with a skip in his step. Aaaah...now, on to more serious-and still FUN-matters. Hrmph...he had a lot to do before coming back here. Opening the front of his coat, he peeked in, "Kanra-chaaaan...time to make boom-boom~..."

Shizuo leered as te flea left. He growled and sighed, before looking at his lookalike more seriously. "Oi." he said, eyes narrowing. "What did he do to you?"

Shinra sighed-it was best they stay in the same room as the two blondes in case things went south. But he tried to help ease things up at least. "What Shizuo-kun means to say, Shizuo-san...is why're you helping Izaya?"

Shizuo waved with a smile as Izaya left. Well as long as he was safe... But then matters turned grim as he stared at the blonde. His smile turned into a leer exactly like the others. "Izaya didn't do nuthin. I want to protect him. That's all." the blonde replied stiffly, smirking slightly. He couldn't help but notice the bandages on his twin. Yup, he had more than the other did. Perfect. Shizuo walked almost casually into one of the lone chairs across from his twin and plopped into the cushions, staring at the Shizuo before him. "Why? Ya have a problem with it?" he asked.

Shizuo had been smoking when the other said that, it snapped. Although that wasn't supposed to be possible since it should've been squished, being paper and all-it snapped, under his teeth. "DIDN'T...DO...NOTHING...?" He growled, already starting to get irritated. He hated that flea! That stupid liar! Dirty little-"THE FUCK?" he stood up, "THAT STUPID LOUSE HAS ALWAYS BEEN ON MY NERVES SINCE DAY WE MET! HE DOES /EVERYTHING!/ YOU STUPID PIECE OF-"

Celty got between them and raises her hands up, wving them back and forth. 'No, no!' she would've said.

The blonde stared and grit his teeth, glaring at the other. Stupid stupid STUPID-tch...he sat down. "Thanks, Celty."

Shinra emerged from behind the couch he had taken cover in-godknowswhen.

Shizuo sneered at the other, unmoving of the rage his twin showed. "Sit down dumbass. This isn't yer house, so don't trash it. I know Izaya hasn't done shit! He didn't even provoke yer fucking ass and you were out for his blood!" The blondes voice rose more and more at the mention of the fight. "Why the FUCK does THIS guy have to be me too? I hate him, which is fucking hating myself..." The blonde groaned as a light throb struck his head once more. Ugh... Whatever happed in the fight, really got him good. Tch.

Shizuo twitched and crushed he arm of the couch where his hand previously lay, he growled. "FUCK YOU. I don't know what crap he's been feeding you but he'd nothing but FUCKING TROUBLE! All I wanted to do was live a normal life and here he is, EVERY FUCKING DAY JUST BUGGING ME!" it was hard for the beast of Ikebukuro to keep cool whenever it concerned the little shit. Stupid thing should just go fucking DIE! "I WARNED HIM NOT TO COME BACK HERE!"

Shinra let out a nervous laugh. "Well...I did try to tell Shizuo-san about Shizuo-kun and Izaya's first encounter at school...aha...I don't want to take sides but...it's true. Izaya started it."

"FUCK THAT SHIT!" Shizuo shouted, now his turn to stand up. His face flames red in fury as he shouted back, "Izaya has been fucking kind to me since I met him! He's just like her! You on the other hand are a fucking heartless asshole! Have you ever fucking thought maybe he just wanted yer fucking attention? Maybe he thought of seriously being friends or somethin? YOU have no control over what HE does! He's a damn fucking human like every other damn person on this world! We're not! We have zero authority to choose what they do! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN TRY AND KILL HIM!" The blonde spat back, his fist shaking and itching for a fight. He wanted this guy dead. He hated him! He can just go to he'll!

Shizuo grinned at that, "Then let me be the first to send YOU the HELL!" he growled and picked up the couch he was just sitting on. "FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID DELUSIONS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE LIVING WITH HIM IN YOUR LIFE EVERYS INGLE FUCKING DAY!" He roared."I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE FRIENDS WITH THAT MAGGOT!"

Shinra yelped, "Sh-Shizuo-kun! Shizuo-san m-matte kudasai! Onegai onegai!" he scrambled to get away as Celty stepped between the two again.

Celty bowed before giving Shizuo a solid punch to the gut, which in turn made him drop the couch. She flipped her PDa out and typed, [I'm sorry! Please, don't fight! Just talk, just talk! Listen to each other too!} he looked like she swallowed, {Sorry...again...you can hit me back?]

Shizuo coughed and looked up, reading quietly for a while before growling and sighing. He straightened up. "I think I needed that..." he read the next part and gave a loud, "Hah~! Ahahaha..that's funny. You know I wouldn't hit a lady, Celty."

The blonde growled lowly, not moving from his spot until that monster popped in. "Tch. Stupid thing. Stop getting in my way of punching the guy." Shizuo said, lightly pushing Celty with the pad of his shoe. "Why don't ya be useful and chop that guys head off like yers damn monster? Have more friends to relate to." Shizuo said with a roll of his eyes and a scoff. Tch. Annoying. Where was Izaya? He didn't want to be with these freaks. But his head hurt and already knew if he moved too much, his wounds would reopen. Shizuo sat himself back down in the chair he had and looked away, propping his head up by his upturned palm. "Can I go? This shit fed brains is getting on my nerves.", he asked, glaring at the said man.

Celty flinched when she was nudged and looked back, but didn't make a move. Why couldn't they just get along? Poor Shizuo...well, both of them. {Izaya is-}

"Tadaiiimaaaaaaaaa~!" Said informant's sing-song voice rung through the door before it burst open. "Ahahahaha~!" Aaaah tat was fun, but really it was tiring too. Good thing he had little Kanra-chan there to help. "Maaah...Shinra, Kanra needs a bath~!"

Shinra stared. So did Celty. Why was the child dirty with dust and blood?

Shizuo snarled, "YOU! WHY YOU LITTLE-..." he saw the girl. "Tch...can't do anything with that little thing here..." he hissed, twitching incredibly. HE WAS SO IRRITATED!

Okay. That was the last straw. Shizuo got up quickly, stomping over towards the lookalike. "Don't you...," he said and raised his fist, crashing it down on the idiots head, "Say that about her again!" The blonde scoffed in victory as the couch the other blonde was in fell backwards with him in it. Tch. Damn bastard. Shizuo's grim features turned to a delighted smile and walked towards Izaya. "Hey, welcome back. What happed with Kanra?... Here. I'll help wash her. I don't wanna inconvenience Shinra. Remember I'm supposed to teach her." the blonde said and placed his hands on his hips. Sure, he didn't have slight worry over the girl, but he wouldn ask. He trusted Izaya, especially with his own daughter.

Izaya chuckled-aaah, maybe Shizu-chan wasn't so bad afterall~! If he could do that, then well...he might.../might/ just consider him more likeable. "Hmm, little Kanra-chan had some fun today~!" Yes. Great fun...cutting up some mafia goons and in the end stabbing the other world's Akabayashi as a spite to their Shiki for killing their world's famle Izaya that is. What~? Male or female, it was still an Izaya, a lovely twin of his~! They'd learn to fear the name Orihara Izaya in time...aha...! HAHAHAHAAA! "Aaah, you're so sweet...~ " he said, handing the child over.

Shizuo cried out when he fell over-shit! Ow..! He already-"I ALREADY HAVE A FUCKING CONCUSSION FROM YOU DAMNIT!" he said, springing to his feet, ready to hit-DAMN! He was holding the baby. ...rrrRGRHHHH!.

..He'd get him later...HE'D GET HIM. "Tch...you're lucky that thing is here." he said. "I don't do violence around kids."

Shinra had some seriously explainignt o do if they questioned the child any longer...

Shizuo growled warningly at the other Shizuo and took the child in his arms. "So what did you two do today?" the blonde asked, patting the young girls back. He ignored most of the rants now his twin said to him and the others voices around him.

Izaya grinned, "I was actually hoping to give you a little surprise..." he said-really, it was more about showing off. Izaya loved his little schemes and this one just went so well~! He flipped out his phone and showed it to him, playing a recording he took of a news cast-from his world. At once sirens and frantic voices could be heard, cars screeching. {And here, you can see I'm at the site of the incident-} The image of a sleek black limo all scrunched up appeared on the screen within the screen, the news reporter looking very solemn. {The victim of the assault has been identified as a famous businessman, Akabayashi-} The screen zoomed in on a stretcher, a white sheet over the body with patches of red here and there. {Witnesses say a person clad in a fur-trimmed coat, all black was seen fleeing the carnage. Apparently the subject was in the car before it crashed. The body of the victim was found with several stab wounds, one at th-} and he prattled on, continuing to explain the extremity of the injuries to some organs and whatever. Izaya grinned.

Shizuo's eyes widened as he watched the video. He... He couldn't think... Couldn't process what was going on... The blood... ' 'Delicious ne~? Look at it! One down Shizu-chan! One down! Yay~!' ' A womans voice resonated through his mind and a evil giggle echoed through his ears. "Izaya..." he whispered, but closed his eyes. He was going to loose it. If he watched more, he would loose his mind. He couldn't watch this. "I'm... Going to wash her." he replied quickly, securing the girl in his arms and walking quickly to the bathroom he knew well of in the house. Shizuo slammed the door behind him as his breathing was ragged. The blonde looked around at the scenery, a single bathtub with a built in shower, plain walls, and a small sink.

Kanra snuggled into the hand and giggled. Yey~! She did good~! Daddy and Oniichan were very very happy~! "Big scary man with stick go bye-bye for long tiem, desu desu?" she asked-that's what her Daddy told her anyways. "Daddy say Shizuo-niichan happy now~?" OwO Those little ears moved up and down-until she saw the water, that was. "Uwaaah! Water bad!" Okay, so the child didn't like take baths...but what child does~?

Meanwhile-it was hell outside for said informant. A hell of being banbanthered by questions and being demanded explainations. Izaya merely smirked and kept his reserve, occasionally glancing over at a certain blonde which lacked such a thing.

Tch...so the flea killed someone huh? Well, that's just motherfucking great. "LISTEN...you insect...I dont know what you're fucking doing...and I don't fucking give a SHIT...but if you're messing with that THING in the bathroom, I suggest you get ready for a WORLD OF PAIN..." he warned-sure, he didn't like the guy. In fact he FUCKING HATED HIM! But to let Izaya mess with someone with the same face? Shit. Sick. FUCK man.

Izaya chuckled and his eyes narrowed in amusement. "Oh~? Don't like the idea of being so sweet on me~? That's not what you were thinking a few nights ago, Shizu-chan~..." he said with a wink. "I do beleive I still have some sored from your stupid over grown co-

Shizuo's eyes widened and he reached out, grabbing the other's neck. "DONT YOU FUCKING TALK ABOUT THAT!" he yelled-sure...he had-BUT HE WAS DRUNK! And...somehow...somehow hr knew IT WAS THE FLEA'S FAULT!

Crashing and other noises ensued as Celty and Shinra tried to keep the two terrors of Ikebukuro from ripping each other-and the apartment apart.

Shizuo chuckled at the innocent girl. "Sorry Kanra-chan, time to get clean.", he replied to her, slipping off her little clothes and picking her up easily. "Up we go!", he said and slipped her gently into the tub. "See? Not so bad! Think of it as your own little world.", he tried to coo the girl into a relaxed state. The blonde watched his bandages, trying not to get them wet, as he sunk his hand in the water. The water rippled under his palm and he spoke, "Look her Kanra. See? Just a little touch on the water can cause just the slightest waves. Get it? You can control what the water does." Shizuo thought back to the time when his Izaya explained this to him as he cupped the water into his palms. "Looky here. This is only a little part of the little world.", he said, then dropping the water in the tub, "Now it's gone. Mixed in with the other parts of water. You can control whatever part of the water you want. So when yer done with playing with one small part, you can drop it and it'll fall easily back into place again. Do you understand? See? Baths can be fun." Shizuo smiled as he remembered the womans giggle as the blonde had been very confused at the first explanation. He remembered how she had pat him on the head, calling him a protozoan brained imbecile. The happy memory made him smile, a voice ringing in his head. ' 'See Shizu-chan~? The world is so much fun! I want to share it with you too!,' ', a small giggle followed after her words, ' 'Shizu-chan, stay with me. Don't ever leave me. Kay~?' I promise. ' Shizuo swallowed hard, remembering the womans smile. Suddenly he noticed the water ripple under his face. There, in the tub droplets of water fell from his face. Tears. Tch... Great. Crying it front of the little girl. Izaya's words, her words. It hurt his heart. He broke their promise. He broke what he was supposed to keep. Damn those doctors, talking him out of everything. He wanted to be with her... But, this Izaya... The Izaya now, was like her too, right? Thank god no one was around. Sure, he heard the loud voices outside, but wouldn't dare leave Kanra by herself and show himself visible just so he could calm down and cheer up. He was used to dealing out things by himself. This shouldn't be any different.

Kanra whined at first when she got into the water. Noooo~! Water baaad~! Maah~? It was warm. OwO Mihihii~! / She looked up to see Shizuo talking about the water. Little world? Oooh~! Control her own world~! Like daddy~! Just like Daddy~! "Mihihi~! Me wanna too desu desu~!" But her tiny little hands could only hold so much. Uwaah? What was that, was it raining? She looked up, and a couple drops fell on her fat face. O^O "Why Shizuo-niichan cry desu desu?" she asked, pouting and reaching up with those little hands. "If Shizuo-niichan cry, then water cme down and be part of tub-world desu desu~!" she said with a giggle, placing those little fingers, no more than a centimeter or two long on the blonde's face.

Izaya chuckled and dodged a punch and a couple of kicks. Celty's shadows restraints could only do so much to a certain angered blond beast. "Ahahaha~...Shizu-chan really doesn't wanna listen~!" he said, looking at Shinra with a grin.

hinra tried to calm the other, "Shizuo-kun! C'mon, we need to hear what he has to say!" he pleaded.

"FORGET THAT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" he roared, straining against the shadows. "CELTY, LET ME HAVE AT THAT STUPID ARROGANT SMIRK OF HIS!"

This had gotten from bad to worse between the blonde and the raven over the past few months. It all started with their usual hate hate relationship. And yes, everything had been alright. But then it happened. Needless to say, it was almost all their faults. Shinra's, Celty's, Namie's even...maybe a little of Mikado and Kida's...okay, so maybe Kadota had a part in it too, somewhat.

It had just become so dangerous for the people of Ikebukuro. They thought that maybe, just maybe they could ease some of the hate and fire between the two, the city would be put to ease for a little while. Mostly, it was Shinra's idea-he just had to be curious. A few chemicals and hormones here and there, and he had made the perfect concoction. All Kadota had to do was convince Shizuo to go the pubs with him /one/ night. Just had begrudgingly agreed to accompany them just in case things got bad. It was supposed to be a calming serum. One spike and tada~! Or...so they thought. Before he knew it, the blonde was guzzling down drink after drink, making the mixture corrupt-that's when things started getting out of hand.

Izaya had been there too. Really, that's what Shinra had hoped -he needed to see if the serum had worked. Earlier the day Shizuo was supposed to go out with Kadota and Celty, the three Raira students had met the raven man. Obviously, Kida didn't want to have anything to do with him, and with Mikado and Anri there; both knowing what Shinra was hoping to achieve, they innocently directed him to right about where the blonde was. Then things got ugly. Shouts had escalated into a fight which then lead the two back to Shizuo's apartment-and then it turned into something a little far too intimate for the informants tastes. What a blunder. In his state, Shizuo didn't know what he had done until three days later. Things could only go sour...and then the child came. That...was Namie's fault.

"I'M SICK OF THIS! LET ME MURDER HIM RIGHT NOW!" Shizuo yelled-just as a little giggle and a shout later, the raven's little spawn had escaped the confines of the bathroom and had broken the door down-right on top of the angry blonde...

Shizuo's eyes widened as the small girl reached out to touch his cheeks. A small smile broke out of those lips and the blonde replied, "It's only adding to the big world you own Kanra..." But then, the sounded of shouting reached to his ears. "What the hell is going on out there...? Kanra?" he asked, watching as the small girl fat little legs climbed out of the tub, wrecking the door down and out of the bathroom. "Kanra!", he shouted as he ran after the girl, but to his shock, she was fine. Actually, it was the man on the ground she sat on top of. Shizuo crossed her arms over his chest and grinned. "Good kid," he praised as he walked over, stepping on his moonshiner head with his food, "We can squash a bug now, right?" Shizuo ground the heel of his foot into the others skull, as a way of deameanig the other and he chuckled a bit. "Taken down by a little girl. What a pussy." he said.

Izaya chuckled and picked little Kanra up. "Shizu-chan, you're so easy~!" he said, referring to the ex bartender on the floor who growled dangerously. He cuddled the little girl in his arms and grinned, "Ahahaha~! Beaten by your own little girl~!" he chimed-almost forgetting the other one was there-but remembering just a slip of the moment too late after he spoke.

Shizuo twitched, moving to shove the door /and/ the imposter off of him. Damn that stupid, stupid flea! It was bad enough they had a fucking /kid/ now thanks to Namie's stupid little cloning DNA biological nonsense he didn't even understand-but to have HIS and the FLEA'S DNA in her made all the more annoying! To top it off, Izaya was bound to turn her into a complete monstrosity! He'd KILL the man before he could do all that crap to some poor kid! "FUCK YOU!" he roared, "LEAVE THE KID OUT OF THIS!" he threw the door off in a rage.

Shizuo actually stumbled off the blonde for a moment, hearing the ravens words. But knocking the shock that he received from the words, he sprinted into action in front of Izaya. Shizuo catches the door right away from the other and kicked him on his back. The blonde tossed the door to the side and stomped down on the guy once more. "WHAT THE FUCK YA THINK YOUR DOING?" he shouted at the other and grabbed the back of his neck. "I'LL SNAP YER FUCKING NECK." he growled through his teeth and clench his finger tips on the other. He then noticed, trailing down his arm, a line of blood. Well crap, he tore one of the stitches in his arms. "Izaya," the blonde started and trying to keep his voice as calm as possible, "What are you talking about? What you said... I heard... Is it true?"

Well oops...ehehehe, he wasn't supposed to hear thaaat~ Ah well.. Izaya grinned and shrugged. "I suppose. It can be genetically proven, although the methods by which, I'd rather not say." was all he said, little Kanra staring with those big eyes at the blonde on the floor and giggling. "Little Kanra here doesn't need to understand who her other half comes from, don't you think~?" he smirked. Ahahaha~! Well, well, well...this was somewhat awkward~! AHAHAHAHA~! How would Shizu-chan react~? Hmm...~

Shizuo growled, "DONT YOU FUCKING DARE SAY ANYTHING, FLEA!" he said, trying to pry he other off of him. "YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER-" He was cut off by Shinra coming in and finding them all in this mess.

Shinra yelped, "Ah...I was hoping too much..." he facepalmed.

Izaya smirked, "Oh lookie Shizu-chan~..." he laughed at the doctor. "Well, now that youve seen the consequences of your actions, I wonder if you'll be a good boy. Shinra."

Shizuo growled and shoves the other off of him. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT AS MUCH AS THE FLEAS!"

Shizuo again was shoved off the blonde and growled menacingly. "Fucking bug. Stay away from these two." he said as he had stumbled back, only to return to get in between the two. "I don't know what the hell Izaya did or what happened between you three... But I won't let you hurt Izaya or Kanra anymore." Shizuo stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "You are a horrible reflection of my image. I can't believe yer me.", he said with a scoff.

Izaya smiled, that deep, sinister smile he always had when something was going perfectly his way. He loved it~! This was just too exciting~! "Naaah, see Shizu-chan~? You should behave more civil like /my/ Shizu-chan here~!" he said, patting the teacher's back; using the distinct referral to show the difference.

Shizuo sighed and smiled as Izaya complimented him, well, sort of. "Izaya, let's just go. This room stinks.", he said, waving his hand showing the disgust he felt. That man disgusted him. Not only had he must've raped Izaya, he had a child that he wasn't even willing to give the slightest effort to take care of! Who the hell does that? He was a fucking monster and he stank. He would have to take a shower, just to get off the annoying stink from him and his clothing. Shizuo turned his attention to Izaya, placing a hand on his shoulder saying, "Remember. I'll protect you both." The blonde stared into those crimson colored orbss which after back into his own honey colored ones. He lost track of time as he stared into those small lips and pale skin. His heart for a moment leapt and for reasons on instinct alone, the blonde leaned in. Shizuo gently placed his lips on the others forehead, like a mark, a symbol of his protection. He wanted to help this man, be here for him. When that bug, that monster, and his so-called friend couldn't do anything, he felt compelled to be by this persons side. Could it be he was exactly like her? No, they werent the same. Their personalitys for on a off scale difference. Maybe he wanted to just protect the child? No, it seemed not only could she protect herself, but she had someone who already wanted to protect her as much as himself. This instinct of protection and of wanting to be close to this person. What is it? Did he want it? Was it... Could it be possible?... 'That I am in love with him?...', he thought as his lips back away from the others forehead. A calm smile reached the others lips, somehow not regretting the action he had just done to the other.

Izaya's eyes widened at the contact of the blonde's lips again the skin of his forehead. Ah-...he didn't want to be seen like that! But it happened for too quick for the informant to comprehend, and holding Kanra-chan made it even more difficult to do anything about it. There was so much emotion in those honey eyes-way too human...what was Izaya getting himself into, really? Sure, it was still a game...sure, he knew that it wouldn't last. But did he still not care? Could he really still consider this man-although as strong as a monster, an actual monster? His behavior, and the way he felt screamed human. And a human who lo-...no, no, no...Izaya swallowed. He should get rid of this man quick. Things were getting far too dangerous for his taste. And why? Why so? Was it the sex? Was it his kindness? Or was it purely because the other-with he same face and same name, actually loved him...they weren't the same blonde. Izaya's thoughts ran wld a she stood there, staring blankly. He didn't realize.

Shizuo gaped. He just...WHAT THE FUCK? (sure seemed it was his favorite phrase lately). Okay. That, was FUCKED. He eyed the flea, rage boiling just below he surface of his skin. "The HELL..." he growled, huffing at his lookalike. "Go get fucked all you want..." he seethed, "Don't you fucking complain when he fucking dumps your body in the fucking dumpster." he said, snatching a cigarette out of the pack that still lay on a nearby table. He stomped out, breaking Shinra's door down in the process out of pure frustration-to smoke.

Shinra sweatdropped at both the kiss and-"M-my door..! Aaih..." he sighed. "Ne, ano...I'm sorry." he said sincerely. "This is all my fault-Izaya? Oi?" he blinked when he saw the brunette staring into space. That was scary. Izaya never blanked out. What he heck happened anyways? Where /did/ this Shizuo come from? And more importantly...is there a way to send him back?

Blank? His face was abscene of any emotion. "Izaya?", the blonde said, waving a hand of the others face. He then turned his head sharply as his look alike suddenly burst out in rage. Shizuo glared daggers at the others back as he walked out and the blonde shouted, "Just like you did? Fucking bastard! Go to hell!" Shizuo felt a vein throb in his head and he turned back to face the raven saying, "I'd never do that. That asshole just doesn't know a fuck about anything." But still the raven was out of it. "Hey, Izaya, yo?", he called again. Okay. Drastic circumstances call for drastic measures. Reaching out, the blonde took one of Izaya's cheeks and pinched it lightly. "Hey Mommy, ya still awake?", he asked with a smile on his face. Of course he would refer the guy to a mother now. Now the he knew what happened, which first of all he didn't like at all. Shizuo then glanced at the girl in the man's arms and smiled. He knew what he could do. Letting go of the others cheek, Shizuo clapped his hands once and said, "Hey Kanra, boom boom?"

Izaya eyes widened at once and he screamed, "KANRA N-" but before he could complete the sentence, Kanra and squealed and clapped her hands. The sound f light ripping through the floor tore through the air and Izaya could only yelp as they all fell in. "Sh-Shinra!" he screamed, tossing the little girl up as he fell. The doctor staggered and caught her, eyes jus as wide as the ravens. Izaya cursed-fuck FUCK! This wasn't good! Not one bit! Shit! Stupid Shizu-chan! Stupid, stupid protozoan! WHY?

The landing was unpleasant. Izaya coughed as his lungs filled with dust of three years that coated the floor in a thick layer. His side ached. Ah...he'd break his rib if this went on. The raven struggled to get up-unpreapred for suc a sudden fall. "M-moron..." he wheezed, spotting the blonde not to far away, on the office desk-what used to be the office desk. Izaya recognized the room-it was different to his own office back at the aparment yes-but the way he items were arranged an in such a manner, he wouldn't have had it any other way. The format was very agreeable. It was /Izaya's/ place. Or, used to be. He was suddenly giddy-some serious damage to this city could be done with the information he could revive here. First thing was first-the informant walked over to Shizuo and poked him in the side. "Oi, Shizu-chan...time to get up." he said nonchalantly, "Thanks to you we're in a mess /I'm/ going to have to get us out of..." Meanwhile at the back of his mind, he could almot laugh at how he knew how much Shinra should have been fiipping out right now...


	9. Chapter 9: Russians

**((Hey guys~! Sorry for taking so long, but Sensejima and I have been seriously busy~! I was setting up my final art exhibition featuring Orihara Kanra cosplay by me and a full, life-sized sculpture -accurate to the proportions mind you-of Celty Sturluson~! I'll sned a link of pictures later~! Here you go~! It's short, but the content is worth it~!))**

* * *

The blondes eyes widenend when something he had not expected happen. When he thought only a loud snap of the small girls hand would crack the man out of his senses, was what he thought would happen; defiantly did not. Instead the floor from under himself disappeared. "What the fuck?", he cursed out when he started falling. Fuck! Shit! What the hell? The fuck? A pound gasp emitted from the blondes mouth as his back collided with something hard. Shizuo was now thankful for being as inhuman as he was, or his spine could have broke there and then. Dust and wood split all around him and finally settled. Shizuo groaned in pain, knowing his stocked most likely had reopened. "Fuck...", he cursed as a voice called him out. The teacher sat up and rubbed his head, the throbbing headache reappearing. "What...the hell...just happened...?", Shizuo asked as he glanced over at the raven. The blonde then realized where he was. It was familiar... Far too familiar for him to like. It wasn't something he wanted to be around or remember.

Izaya sighed-Shizu-chan was really such trouble some times. Well, it didn't mean he was going to get them out fo this situation by just standing there. "And while you're getting over it~..." he almost sang, straightening up and walking over to one of the dusty desks, thinking for a second before opening /only/ the third drawer from the left down, the fifth from the right up and the first in the center. Aha~! Bingo. Way to go other him, he knew he could rely on them, dead or not~! Ahahaha~! Izaya grinned at all the stacks of seemingly ordinary folders and boring business files with nothing but numbers on them. He had an idea of what would be where, having found the information he was looking for on Akabayashi by merely digging around here and there. Really, some smaller gangs would say /anything/ to keep their precious little hides out a secret...or their boss alive. Heehee~ It had been easy. In no time at all, Izaya had made a reputation, somewhat of a legend of himself here. Thanks to Kanra's little-'boom-boom' trick-which he'd probably hav eto prod Namie for later-he was able to come to this world in and out, whenever he wanted-and if the timing was just right, he'd be able to go back t his without any time passing at all~! Izaya had explored the talent his little mini-clone had thoroughly in the months he spent away at Shizuo's world. There was one problem with that, however...sometimes, when he traveled back to this world suddenly, he'd gain all the time he had spent in it earlier, losing it when he returned to his. So, the five months he had sent running around came back-and right now, he did look slightly.../ungroomed/ is how he would refer to the growth of his hair and he length of his nails. No matter-it only helped fuel his reputation-and a hilriously entertaining one it was, too~! To think-the ghost of Orihara. AhahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's how Akabayashi said it, before he died. It was so...so stupid~! And yet, it made things so much more fun~! HeeheeAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Haaah, it seems his other self didn't have nearly half the parkour skills he possessed-that, nor the unrelentingly annoying stamina Shizu-chan simply detested. And persistence-don't for get his persistence. Running around in this Ikebukuro he way he usually did his own made a rather scray impression on those who saww-aaah, how dull Shizu-chan's world was~! Really~! He actually felt somewhat sad for this world, to be deprived of the beautiful carnage, the presence of a proper Shizuo and Izaya~! Hrnmph~!...But that could wait...-now it was time to dig. Izaya shuffled through more dusty old files, pulling out ones he deemed relevant and slapping them onto the desk, still covered in three years of dust.

Shizuo watched the informant intently as he pulled out a few things. The blonde remembered when he last was at this place, he had thought he took most things in the building out or burned them as the will (yes, she had made a will before she died, which always made the assumption she knew she was going to die) said so. "What's that?", Shizuo asked as he watchd Izaya who seemed to know this place way too well. "Have you been here often?", he asked curiously.

Well, there was no harm now was there~? It's not like the blonde could do anything about it, ahaha~! "Yes...quite often actually~..." he said turning to face the other, his hair suddenly lengthening at the months he spent here suddenly caught up to him. He blinked those bright eyes and smirked, "It's quite easy for me to do so actually~...Akabayashi-san really had things coming to him...now, I may not much care about your world, but the thought of someone doing 'me' in does irk...~ " he chuckled. "Haaah~...but that was just the appetizer~..." he opened up a few files, spilling the contents all over the desk. "The main course-" and wasted no time in striking a particular picture with a knife, right at the center of the man's face. "Is right here~..." he licked his lips-a little distraction was always healthy~

Shizuo watched the other carefully, noticing the length of his hair growing longer by the seconds. What the hell?... The more the man's hair grew, the more the other man looked like the previous owner of the building. Shizuo listened to Izaya as he mentioned Akabayashi. One of Shiki's named right hand man. Now reduced to living in the dirt. Revenge was so sweet, but somehow it had a bad aftertaste. Just the thought of Izaya killing another human was kind of saddening, but it was for a good reason, right? The blonde watches as the said man pulled out an official looking picture of his enemy. "Shiki...", he said under his breath, glaring at the slashed picture.

Those crimson eyes burned with excitement and evil as he watched the other-hmm...it seems he liked the idea too. Izaya had to lick his lips to keep from cackling then and there...ever since Akabayashi's death, it was safe to assume this building was probably under watch. Maybe more so than his Shiki back home would have it-heaven knows the man never used such...distasteful methods, he was one of the intelliyakuza afterall-violence was never something he liked. Then again, this world was fucked up. So anything could happen. "Do keep quiet, Shizu-chan~..." he cautioned, "I have a feeling Shiki-san isn't buying the whole 'ghost' rumor that everyone else is~..." he mused-of course everyone liked the idea of a ghost. It was something out of the ordinary in such a boring version of Ikebukuro~! Izaya wesved a hand into his own hair instinctively, it finally stopped growing-thankfully at a good lenght. He'd cut it when he got home.

Shizuo stared through a few of the shelves, until a smile approached on his lips. "Found it.", he declared and reached out inside one of the shelves. To the side he pushed down on the wood and a small 'click' was heard. The blonde dug his hands into a small compartment inside the shelf and grinned. "Thank god... She didn't move it." he said and pulled out a few sheets of paper. Shizuo stared at the papers and waved them in the air. "A key to the plan. Izaya left these here, I rememberer. Me and her were the only knew about them... They're his historical records. His life from Day 1 of working with Izaya... You could say it's like a diary...", Shizuo explained, walking towards the raven haired man and held the papers out. "Will these help?" he asked, lying them on the desk.

Izaya blinked before looking over the papers, eyes dashing across the first at lightning speed-then moving it to the side to read the one after, and the one after that...A low chuckle rose from his throat. What a thrill~! Ahhh...so he has connections to several operations in the city...as expected. Hrmph~..."Heehee...hehehehehahahahahaha~..." the chuckle was quiet and menacingly calm compared to his usual rambles. He grinned, eyes gleaming bright. A sign of excitement. He looked up with a sinister but petite smile at the blonde-"It's perfect~..." he said. Oh this was going to be so good~! So much fun~! Beyond anything the raven had ever anticipated when he first met this blonde~! Such wonderful serendipity~! And was almost-no, it /was/ artistic~! Wonderful~!

The informant walked down the back alley casually, noticing stares and whispers from the dwellers of the dark that lruked there. It wasn't as if they'd dare harm him~! Ahahahah~ He drew his long coat around him tighter against the night air. It was so conveniently there in his 'twin's' apartment too~! So long and elegant~! How pleasing to the eye indeed~! "Hmphh~...it's nice and quiet ne, Shizu-chan~?" he asked, knowing the blonde was always just a few steps behind him. Despite the lenght of his hair, Izaya did keep a /few/ differences even with /her/ long coat on. He himself had the same one at home, for winter. It was just too tempting to take a stroll around town~! His lovely humans were everywhere~! But Shizu-chan wasn't too keen on letting him out in the open because of his looks-well, not just yet. We couldn't have the gost of Ikebukuro wandering around like everyone else now could we~? Ahahahaha~!

Shizuo followed closely behind the other, only keeping a step or two distance between the two. Ever since he gave the information, the informant seemed happier than usual. It made him feel better, but the slight nostalgic couldn't be avoided. He shook the thought from his mind as he stared at the informant. The long coat, his changed hair and nails, and his little skip to his mood felt so odd. It was... Familiar. It reminded him of her... Shizuo sighed and cocked his head to the side, cracking his neck and asked, "What are we doin here? Yer explanation lasted only so long."

Izaya shrugged and looked back with a grin. "Oh...I do suppose it was rude of me not to tell you..." he said, turning the corner-and at once was faced with several mean wearing black suits. "Hmm...but I was looking for splice of entertainment~..." he said, chuckling. Aaah, there they were. "I took the liberty of contacting a few of Shiki-san's frienemies~..." he said as one of the men stepped forward.

"Boss wants to talk to you." was all he said, motioning to the limo parked just down the road. Izaya merrilly waltzed towards it.

"Come, come, Shizu-chan~! He's interested in meeting you too~!" he chimed, looking back and giggling. Please do try to behave yourself, the man doesn't speak much Japanese, so we'll be talking in Russian~.. "

Shizuo stared at the other in a slight confusion. Those men gave off the sense of danger and the blonde didn't like it. The blonde followed Izaya down the road quietly and quickening his pace. He wanted to be beside the other at the moment, because of these guys were enemies of Shiki, they couldn't be well off. "Are you sure ya want to publicize yourself to these guys?...", he asked and sighed, wincing a bit. His wounds from before at reopened and the stitches weren't helping. They were practically making the wounds worse off. He knew back at the old apartment he had left a few medical tools, so all he did was pull out some stitches and bandage others. Though without Shinra, his skills sucked when it came to healing is wounds

Izaya blinked and heard some sickening sounds of flesh being torn. He stopped in his walk to the limo and sighed, "Here, let me see that." he said, Aaah, Shizu-chan was such a clumsy little child sometimes~! Teehee~! But it was cute-...cute? Cute? Cute. When did he start thinking that? ...that wasn't good. Izaya pushed the thought aside quickly and took the bandages from the idiotic brute-(again, who was cute, but he wasn't about to think that again), and wrapped his wounds up swiftly and properly. It wasn't polite to keep a client waiting. "There, you big baby~..." he teased with a chuckle, patting the other's head on tiptoe, just because-it was fun. "Come, come, come~!" he said, "The Russian mafia aren't known for their patience, and now that he's seen you, he's bound to be anxious~!" he said, referring to the blonde man with his hair slicked back in the limo that screamed foreigner.

Shizuo couldn't help but blush the whole time Izaya fix his bandages appropriately. It was way too casual and yet such a perfect moment. When his small hands were so careful of his person, he could have been lost in the moment forever. But sadly it didn't last when the blonde took a tease and a gentle pat on his head. "Hah...", he replied a bit sadly and watched the informant hop into the limo. Shizuo slid inside the car himself and reached out, slamming the door. He then face the other man before him. With that cold gaze and foreign atmosphere, he was probably no better of a person than Shiki was. The man sent chills down his spine and glared at the other. If Izaya was going to include himself with such a dangerous guy, Shizuo was staying close. The said blonde inched closer to where the raven sat, emitting a quiet, but noticeable warning growl.

Izaya hummed and casually slipped his legs up onto the long stretch of the limo, laying his head on the blonde's lap and giggling. Aaah, he was far too untouchable to be bothered, so why not have some fun~? In the foreign tongue that rolled a little odd along those seductive lips he spoke to the mafia boss, 'Русская мафия не проживание с Shiki-Сан~? Я принес блондинке, все еще сомневаться, кто я~?' which mean, 'The Russian Mafia and Shiki's relations gone sour I take it~? I brought the blonde, like you said...still doubt who I am~?" he smirked, raising a hand to twiddle in golden locks. When did that feel of the other's hair get so familiar~?

The man merely stared and nodded, replying: "Хорошо, мы верим Вам. И мы берем это, Вы - после shiki также. Мы используем блондинку к-"

Izaya sat up and seethed, glaring at the man with intense crimson, "Нет." was all he said-meaning a 'no' to what the other was planning. "The blonde stays with me, you said you wanted him as proof and thats all you're going to get." Izaya said-suddenly remembering the man's inability and cursing before speaking again, "Блондинка остается со мной, Вы сказали, что Вы хотели его как доказательство и thats все, что Вы собираетесь добираться."

The mafia boss seemed taken aback, but there was something in those eyes that seemed more dangerous than the last time he had seen this...Orihara Izaya. The Russian wasn't too smart either, relations with Simon that 'Izaya' had where enough to make him potential trouble, but the character of the informant he was facing now seemed far too...evil, for what he remembered he heard. Was Shiki lying when he described her? The idiot failed to notice that this Izaya wasn't a woman at all, but again-who could tell past the thick coat and the lengthened hair?

Izaya smirked and leaned down again, daring so much as to grab the back of the blonde's neck and bring him down for a little peck on the lips. The informant wouldn't notice until far later-he had gotten used to kissing the other, in fact, he didn't mind. Maybe..just maybe...he liked it.

Shizuo listened to the foreign language exchanged between the two men. 'What are they talking about? Sure, I trust Izaya... But who is this guy anyways?', Shizuo thought and crossed his arms over his chest. He still wouldn't trust this man. Even if the other was such in a close proximity of his being, he wouldn't allow the Russian to get any closer. What Shizuo didn't expect was Izaya's slip of the tongue. The teacher listened intently to the words, playing them back in his mind. 'Wait... So... I see. That's his plan.', Shizuo thought at the informants clever plan. To be Izaya's 'ghost', he would have to play the part very well. Izaya was very clever the blonde admitted. Portraying as his long wife passed woman and the outfit he was wearing, he looked so much like her. It would make sense. Except for the fact the man was much older and a little less feminie like.

Shizuo's train of thought ceased momentarily when he felt a small head slide to the back of his neck. Those delicate fingers threaded through the hair on Shizuo's head and pulled him down. Soft lips touched his own and utter shock pulsed through Shizuo's body. His body heated up at the sudden close contact and a blush reached his cheeks. Okay, okay, this plan was GOD DAMMNED perfect he agreed inside his mind. "I... Izaya...?," he questioned as he regained his thought process. What was that all about? Why did the informant do that? Was the Russian not believing him? Was that to seal the deal? Shizuo grew confident enough in his acting to wrap his arms around Izaya protectively, leaning the man's hand on his chest. His heart thundered in his chest but his features gave off a calm and serious man.

The Russian stared, unblinking as if to understand that the informant was really the one they said they were. He nodded and the car stirred, starting up as the driver knowingly understood the signal. As it slowly moved, the men in the black suits outside climbed into their own cars-only now would anyone see just how many black cars there were, parked in shadows around the limo. Each one with it's own team of bodyguards and a sniper.

Izaya chuckled and snuggled into the blonde's chest-it was really warm...not just bodyheat-wise but also because of the honesty in the gesture. A small, almost unnoticeable prick panned the informant's usual, selfish heart. He couldn't help but sigh and breath in the other's sent-later almost, /almost/ tensing and sputtering out excuses when he remembered what they were and kept his relaxed state. Inside, his mind was /everywhere./ As in, /EVERYWHERE/. Why...was Shizu-chan so loving to him? Despite knowing he /wasn't/ the woman he loved, the one he pined after for three years even when she was already cold and gone in the ground? Was he simply confused? What was behind it all? Was he simply desperate, delusional? Or did he mean-...no...What /would/ Izaya do if Shizu-chan's love was...real? Not the kind of love he gave to the woman either, but a brand of love that he mustered up and groomed just for the informant, himself? Knowing the difference and liking Izaya for the fact that he was Izaya-with /all/ of the differences held apart from the woman and yet loving him regardless-for his own person, and not because they shared the same genes, or names, or even appearance? What /would/ he do? He didn't like this. He didn't like questioning himself. It was too...human, for Orihara Izaya. /This/ Orhara Izaya...what...

...what had the blonde managed to do to him in such a short time?

But no, NO. He wouldn't lose. He wasn't doing this for Shizu-chan. This whole idea of revenge was spawned from his own pride and self-worth, and scorn for anyone who'd dare think they could outdo /Izaya/, In a sense, killing the woman who was him in this world was a blow to himself, a mockery to his face-an insult to his very perfect person. He was doing this because it was fun! Yes...he mustn't forget that...he mustn't...

But why...?

It was good that the trip was silent so far, Izaya opting to simply stare at the blonde bloody eyes swimming in deep thought. He absent-mindedly reached a hand up to slide a finger down the blonde's nose, before moving to his lips and tracing them over from right to left once. All the while-as stubborn as he was, and still not noticing it because of his sheer pride and arrogance, his body spoke. He wanted such love. To have it. To hold it. To call someone, something other than himself his own simply because of it. In his subconscious action he clearly screamed out in physical display of affection-slowly, he was getting to like Shizuo too...maybe.


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:

((Hey guys~! I'm sorry but it's been a while since we've RPed the main thread~! Ahahaha, Senseijima and Izaya have been having a lot of smutsie on comment threatds...litereally. Like...I'm not even kidding there's like 200 sex threads going on. But anyways~! We're getting to it don't worry. But little Shizu-chan is ever so busy and I have my final highschool International Baccalaureate exams in less than two weeks~! Study, study, study! We'll update as soon as we can~! The next chapter's coming along just fine and we might be able to post real soon~! Love you all~!))


	11. Chapter 10: Sinful Martini

Shizuo couldn't help but want to leap for s newly found joy as the informant in his arms snuggled closer to his chest. The added body warmth caused a settling calmness in the atompshere. What also made the moment much better was the fact that the Russian man believed the two. 'Phew...', he sighed in a mental relief and leaned back comfortably in the black leather seat. The ride passed a little too quickly so far, which made it very quiet and dull. The Russian gave the two curious and questioning glances now and then, but the blonde paid no attention to the man's actions as suspicous. Shizuo would just aimlessly stared out into space, thought's running through his mind. What had hapened? Would the blonde finally get his revenge? Was this Izaya really helping him? Was the raven planning something else? Did the man know how the Russian suspected the two? Did he know what would happen during the kiss? Did he do it just for the act? Why did the kiss seem familiar, yet completely different? Why were those lips so soft? Did Izaya lick his lips before he kissed the other is what made them so wet? Did he use chapstick? Most of Shizuo's train of thought led to the simple kiss that had happened not too long ago. The blonde was tooken out of his gaze into space when something gently touched his face, then lowered to his lips. The blonde looked down at Izaya, simling happily as he saw the small in blood colored orbs. "What's wrong?", he asked the man, his face upturned to a slightly goofy looking smile and a small blush on his cheeks.

Izaya stared and his eyes widened a little-he had lost conscious action to train of thought. cursing mentally, he stared for a second before shyly withdrawing, a small "Ah..." slipping from those flushed lips. What was he doing? Why did he do that? WHY? "It's nothing..." he whispered, a little loudly so that the blonde could hear-he wasn't listening to anything right now, either. What was he thinking about? That was the question he was trying to answer. He missed the gentle shyness in his voice, and the way he averted his eyes without turning his head, and the way his hand withdrew to slide down a strong, breathing chest. "It's nothing..." he said again, lips still slightly open from speaking, he never though about shutting them again. It was ironic too-it was like how he wasn't thinking about pushing the blonde away right now, but rather the strong emotions e would have to deal with...if they were true. Failing, for once, merely for that one issue-to ask why.

The Russian looked out the window as the car slowed to a halt, a man in a suit opening the door for them. He motioned courteously to them both, and, in a rather silly accent, with broken tones and everything, he said, "De ledy ferst..." meaning, 'The lady first'. Sure, it may have been a sort of /ghost/, seeing as to how smoothly and elegantly he Izaya he was watching moved compared to any normal woman, the way they spoke and seethed, vemon dripping in heavy blobs off their voice, but one thing kept The Russian grounded. That blush. No ghost would blush. Well, she was /still/ a ghost, considering that she went missing for three years and is suddenly here now, and...like /that/...she might as well have been a ghost.

Shizuo rose an eyebrow curiously at the smaller man below him. What was he thinking? One moment he seemed so calm and serene. But, the blonde noticed something... Was that a... a blush on those pale cheeks? No. That couldn't be it. It was just a trick of the lighting in the limo, that's all. Shizuo furrowed his brows in slight worry as the man repeated himself twice. 'I got it the first time...', he thought, wondering why Izaya of all people would need to repeat himself. Shizuo knew he didn't know the other man for very long. How many days had it really been? It was strange how the days flew by with Shizuo realizing it. Shizuo jerked slightly forward when the car stopped outside a strange building. The teacher watched as Izaya exited the car and came out mere seconds after him. When the both were outside the car, Shizuo took the man's hand in his and glared at the suited man. Admittedly, his Japanese was horrible and was quiet entertaining, but the blonde knew these men were very dangerous if they were rival's of Shiki. Shizuo turned his attention to Izaya, worry on his features and asked, "What are we doing here?..."

Izaya smoothly exited the car and almost jumped as the blonde's hand held his own fast. Hrmph...well...Shizu-chan was catching onto the act fairly well~! An act. Just and act. Yes. Yes...Izaya looked back as The Russian climbed out of the car after them, the man in the black suit that opened the door earlier closing it now. For a split second-and little did the raven know-he and the blonde shared the same thought. It hadn't been very long and yet...here they were. PFFT-if Izaya were to go back in time, when Shizu-chan grabbed him by the back of his coat and launched him through his own apartment window and Kanra clapped, that he would be holding hands with Shizuo-...Shizuo. He had thought of the blonde by name. His real name. Shizuo. Shizuo...it was weird. But...at the same time-it made sense? Izaya thwapped himself mentally. Anyways, focus on the situation at hand! Ahahah~! Completely unbelievable~! Entertaining, even~! Aaah...he wondered whether anything would ever be as fun as this little game~! It was moving along quite nicely, too~! And soon it would be over-...unbeknownst to the man, worry flashed across his eyes. It would be over if they kept going at this pace. Less than a week maybe.

The Russian cleared his throat, bringing the informant back to reality. "Это - одно из наших укрытий. Не стесняйтесь ждать нас здесь. Я буду полностью наш конец дела. Отсюда, я хочу знать то, что еще мы делаем, ситуация - очень высокая степень риска..." he said.

Izaya smirked and nodded, "Продолжить~" the tune in his voice masking the mad thoughts that went through his head. It was all so exciting~! So thrilling~! And yet...far too soon...he'd have to prolong the game. But...but why? Didn't he want to get rid of both blondes? This Shizuo (he failed to notice he had forgotten the nickname) was far too dangerous to keep around. Imagine, he had to be taken down by both Shizu-chan /and/ Celty~! Ahahahah~!-aah, there...see? He was too much fun to have around! Yes. That was it...that's why...right? He didn't like it when he was like this. When he wasn't sure. When he couldn't theorize, only question. It was stupid! He felt so...out of control! But right now...for now..he needed to be /in/ control. So he smiled and leaned his head on the blonde's shoulder, closing his eyes and saying, "He says we can stay inside this complex while he goes and retrieves a little...guest, for us. It gets so boring here in this city of yours, I just /had/ to invite someone over~!" he chimed, voice peaking in excitement. Oooh...and albeit a rather unwilling guest at that~...but shhh...it was a surprise~! Izaya could just clap his hands in glee~! AHAHAHAHAHA~!

Shizuo didn't take notice of Izaya's movement as the Russian man spoke. It was quite irritating actually, not knowing at all what the two were discussing. Of course Izaya did translate now and then so far, but how would he know the other was speaking perfectly true? The Izaya he knew lied almost all the time, everyday if she could. It didn't bother the blonde then, but now, with Izaya by his side, he didn't really enjoy the fact of things being kept from him. He wanted to know more about this other man, to be able to be with him and nothing to worry about. But, somewhere in the air, or in the pit of his stomach; an uneasiness took over his mind.

The teacher turned his head down as Izaya spoke and rose an eyebrow. 'A guest? Who?...', he thought and nodded to the other. "I guess...", he replied with a slight uncertainty in his voice, "Where's the entrance in this place?" Shizuo shook of his unsettling feelings for the moment and smiled slightly at the other. He had to trust Izaya, whatever the circumstance. Even if it did hurt him in the end.

Izaya grinned, turning on his heel to head to the rather ominous building. He tapped his foot three times, and suddenly, slowly, a heavy piece of concrete off the road, the shape of a rectangle and weighing at about a couple tons due to it's thickness, lifted up. A staircase, descending into the dark underground illuminated with a sort of soft, alien-like glow. "They'd installed these stairs recently, lest the poor humans travelling down trip and fall...it's a long way down, one could /die/~...ahahaha~..." he said, grinning the whole time. He took the blonde's hand tight into his own and skipped along merrily. Oh this was going to be so much fun~! He could just explode and die with happiness, such a fun game to play, such a delicious victim, such sweet love offered to him by-...his mind almost stopped. Sweet...love...? Izaya paused at the first step, thinking. When did he get to realize...to accept that whatever this Shizu=chan felt for him-it was /love/~? As in /love./ Not infatuation-not mere delusion...but love. Oh my. This wasn't good. No, no, no...the informant was simply...confused~! Yes...distracted~! No, all he /needed/ was a distraction. Tch...

"Ahaha...I was going to tell you, about our little guest I mean~..." he said, looking straight as he walked further down, taking the blonde with him, "But then I thought...oh my, it would be so much more enjoyable as a surprise~! For /both/ of you~!" he laughed, refusing to look at the other. There were too many thoughts swimming in his clouded mind. Why did he even /think/ for a second that Shizu-chan loved him? Why...why did it feel odd for him to even /call/ the other that...Shizuo..that name...the proper name...when did it suddenly feel more appropriate? And why? Love. That word. Surely, Izaya still loved his humans~! With all his soul~! Ahahaha-but...Shizuo. Shizuo loved /him/ and him alone. The proportions of such a strong emotion, being channeled for only one person-Izaya himself, just him. Just him. It was...incredible. In the strange way...then the informants thoughts wandered back to the woman Izaya.

It hurt. Something...something small, but piercing and like fire hurt. Somewhere in his chest. Was he sick? Hrm...maybe one too many hits caused something bad to happen internally. It stung. it burned. But only now-only now when he realized that he wasn't the only one whom the blonde had felt this way for did the pain come. ... coincidence-the informant mentally sighed. Yes...it was just...coincidence. He'll have to get home soon to be checked by Shinra. Something was probably wrong with him.

The Russian's cars sped off.

Shizuo stared at the other in complete shock as the stairs appeared. He had never in his life seen stairs that pop out from the wall like that. But the blonde wasn't oblivous to Izaya's words. He had been listening carefully to him lately, so he could find as many slip ups and hints as possible to what the informant was thinking. Wait... When did he start paying attention to begin with? A slight sliver of happiness hit his heart for some reason at his realization. Happy though? Shouldn't he be worried? He knew and could tell this other man was dangerous, but could he completely trust the other with the piece of him Izaya had. Shizuo held the others hand tighter as they fell down along the flight of stairs, his vision seemed to be decreasing by the time they spent going down from the light disappearing behind them. "Izaya... What are ya talkin about?...", the blonde asked warily, "Who are these guys we're dealing with?" Honey colored eyes squinted into the darkness, only seeing the smaller dark mass in front of him. Thank god he was holding the other close, or he'd never find his way down or out. How could Izaya see through all this? Could the man been familiar with the area? And how long had Izaya actually been in Shizuo's world to know where things were and exactly where...? "Have you been here before?", he asked as the thought struck him.

Izaya chuckled and looked back, managing to step straight ahead as he did. Maaah, Shizuo was just so curious today~! Good, good~! That would make the surprise so much more fun~! But it was better if he didn't answer every single question the blonde asked. What fun would revealing everything so early be~? Nothing! so just as he always did, he diverged from the subject. "Well, a guest is a guest, Shizuo~!" he chimed-cringing a little at the sudden realization that he'd gotten used to calling the blonde by name-/Shizu-chan/ or not he was still a Shizu-chan...a monster...ne? Anyways..."But surely, you'd loooove to see /this/ one in particular~!" he said, skipping a little as he looked forward into the dark again, the hallway lighting up gradually as they walked on. Aaah, here it was, the lounge~!

The room was a good size, a coffee table at the centre of it with all sorts of snacks and treats, tea and coffee, with two couches facing it from either side. A good measurement of the room was left empty-for...well, /particular/ purposes. There were no windows, and only a single door at the other end of the room aside from the hallway he had entered from. Izaya at once jumped on the couch, laughing-it was made of real bear fur afterall, might as well enjoy it~! "Come, come, Shizuo~!" he said-it was better not to think about things right now...he'd get Shinra at home to check him later. "It's real fur, real fur, like my coat~! Lovely isn't it~? AhahaHAHAHAH~!' he said, rolling on his side and snuggling into the soft texture.

Shizuo couldn't help but smile happily as the informant bounced into the couch. His expression was so happy and excited. "Well that really doesn't answer my questions ya know.", he replied as a matter of fact, but took his place right next to Izaya. He did notice at how soft the texture of the couch felt under his finger tips as he saat himself. Sure, he could feel bad for the bear... But that bear sure made one hell of a soft couch. Shizuo lied back in it and watched Izaya snuggle his cheeks into the couch, making the other smile bigger. It was very funny actually to watch Izaya act so childish for something so silly. It was interesting, entertaining and quite cute. "...", Shizuo dropped into silence at his thoughts. He... Did not just think... FUCK! Shizuo groaned inside his mind at the thought. He couldn't believe he just called Izaya cute or even remotely thought anything of it. Sure, he knew he liked the other, but not enough to call him cute!

But also, wait, he had noticed something... Izaya had say his name! Not that ridiculous name he gave to that bug he knew, the other Shizuo. This name was unique and was his own. He couldn't believe Izaya called him by his own respected name, which brought light into his heart. Could Izaya finally acknowledge the blonde as a different human, well, slight human than the other blonde? Could Izaya actually like him now?... Had... Had Izaya might have fallen for him?... Shizuo needed to know, he wanted to know, and he couldn't shake the thought out of his head. "Hey... Izaya. Y'know... Before they come 'nd all...", the blonde looked at the other and reached out to place a hand on the others shoulder, completely serious, "Can I ask ya somethin?..."

Izaya almost jumped at the hand, and he would have gladly swatted it away-of it weren't for the video cameras. Aaah, how annoying. He sat up, bringing a fluffy pillow onto his lap and snuggling it. Bliss! He loved fur, and it was useful for keeping him in check, especially now. Afterall, thorough acting was never done half-heartedly by the informant. "Whatever does Shizuo want to know~?" He asked, putting on the most innocent, wide-eyed, cutsie look he could muster-...without being too corny of course. He'd let the blonde ask away. Questions afterall, not only benefitted the inquirer because they coax and answer out of another, but also the person being asked. The nature of the question and thre subject matter, maybe even the question itself, revealed something or other about the one asking. And they had time till their guest arrived, so a little game of twenty questions seemed like a great idea~! Ahahahaha~

"Do you like me?", the blonde bluntly asked. The room he realized went deadly silent. Time ticked way to slowly and the realization of the question dawned on the other. Quickly Shizuo removed his hand and waved his oaken defensively in front. "It's- It's not what y- you think! I mean I- it is but n- not like Uh... Uh...!", the teacher tried to stammer out as many excuses as possible to fly past the question, but nothing came up. 'SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! NOT GOOD NOT GOOD!

The question made many things clear, but the most obvious was: Shizuo was serious about...'them'. As in, himself and the blonde. Well, if he wasn't they wouldn't have...had sex...but-It was too disturbing! Utterly disturbing! Beyond absurd, this time! Aha- "Ahahahahahahahahaha! You make such a question!" Izaya choked out as smoothly as he possibly could. He wanted to answer a straight no-...but even now, that answer seemed like a lie. No, but it was less of a lie than saying yes! And so what? The informant was used to lying wasn't he...then, why did it feel so wrong. No, the cameras, the cameras! He needed to keep cool..."Do you even have to ask, Shizuo~? Of course I do, you're simply amusing! The most entertaining little monster~!" Yes, it wasn't a lie and it wasn't truth...he couldn't let on to the blonde just how conflicted he was...

Shizuo looked down sadly, unhappy and unsatisfied with the answer he was given. "So...just a friend...a toy to mess around with. Got it.", he replied, no hint of emotion in his voice. He couldn't let himself get hurt. He couldn't cry. What if that guest came in? No way. He wouldn't take that chance here. "Sorry for asking...", he sincerely apologized and looked forward at the codes table, staring into nothing and only thinking about the answer

Izaya would have twitched-Shizuo wasn't helping the act at all, the idiot! Hrmph...looks like he'd have to be convincing enough himself. Aaah, incompetence...~ "How mean~!" he said, jumping into the other's lap and touching their noses together, "A friend~? A toy~? Surely you don't think I'm /that/ heartless do you, Shizuo~?" he asked with a pout, straddling the other in the process of jumping on him. "And after you were so..." he licked his lips, purring. "Deep inside...you still think I'd let anyone do such a thing to me...~? Touch me like that~...?" the mischief in his eyes flashed in blood-like glow. He didn't think-it was better not to with what he was saying right now. He'd regret it later, or...clarify he was acting. Acting...yes...he was acting. He didn't like the fact that the other had gotten so close...so very...close...more than close...in...inside...

The blush and erupted across the informant's cheeks was something he couldn't control, but he kept grinning. Damn...stupid blonde! It was getting so difficult to be naturally uncaring~! Why? What infuriated him the most is that he had seen him...touched him so freely. So personally. Izaya hated that. He hated it~! And he hated that...he might've liked it. Being so exposed...so open... "So exposed..." he whispered accidentally-damn! He got caught thinking about it~!

Shizuo could have pushed the others words away from his thoughts the minute they escaped, but he didn't. Izaya's words hit him like a thousand and one vending machines rained upon his skull with more questions that needed answers. And their position! What was Izaya doing? Sure! It wasn't that bad... B- But still! Couldn't he had told him from his place on the couch? Not somewhere so suggestive... Plus with Izaya's words... Fuck! 'Don't get aroused! Don't get aroused!', the blonde screamed in his mind. The blonde close proximaty to the other made Shizuo flush at how embarassing the coversation turned around to. The blonde could see every detail of the lilth framed man.

Izaya continued to stare at the other, the burning look never leaving his eyes. What was he thinking now? Would he play along? Would he think this was real? What now? But Izaya knew well that held have to remain careful. "Say something, love~" he cooed, cupping the other's cheeks in a very convincing show of affection. "Ne~? Come now, our guest will be arriving very soon, and I'd hate to keep the subject hanging...~" he purred into the other's ear to hurry things up. Come now! He needed the blonde to play along, just for this to work! They'd be so screwed if the cameras revealed anything incriminating.

"I...zaya... Here..." he said oh so softly, leaning in slowly. Shizuo's lips gently lied on the others. The kiss he gave was like a mere ghost's touch. It was there, then gone the next. Shizuo lied back in the couch and let his eyes drift low. "I...I think I...love you." he said softly, his hand still on the raven's chin and a soft blush on his own features. He confessed... His heart is now open for the other to take. His thoughts were Izaya's to control. He was this man's possession. Izaya was now Shizuo's own personal God.

Izaya wanted to just keel over, right then and there. He wanted to do something, anything to releive the sudden massive amount of stress the very statement poured onto him. "Shizuo.." He said-again, for what may as well be the hundreth time, to call the blonde the dreaded nickname. What was he supposed to say? He didn't kove him back. He knew it for a fact. To say so now would be suicide! Cameras or not! What...what...he swallowed. There was only one thing he could think of under such pressure that wasn't poisonous either way. "Prove it." He said, smiling. Yes...phew. He was saved. He didn't confess, and yet he didn't sound like he was pretending. Alright, alright...good...

Shit. That as /not/ the kind of response he was hoping for. But... He's right. How could the blonde prove he actually had fallen for him? For someone so much like his own? For a man more or less? Shizuo sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted to prove completely to the other. He knew he wouldn't have his feelings returned. He knew it was a long shot the other even cared for him! But that didn't mean anything right? He still had a shot! The blondes heart quickens and quickened as each second ticked on. That does it. He couldn't take it! His heart felt like it would explode! Jeez. He sounded like some lovestruck high school girl! Well... Maybe not the highschool girl part. Shizuo swallowed and placed out all the courage and feelings he had out on a line.

The blonde reached out and wrapped his right arm around Izaya's waist and the used his other hand to thread it's fingers in raven locks. "Izaya... Please... Don't push me away.", Shizuo pleaded and brought the others lips to his own once more. He shut his eyes softly and turned his head slightly, angling it to gain better access. The blonde then slowly inserted his tongue, the wet muscle licking at the others. Shizuo's heart poured into this one kiss. He wanted Izaya to believe him. He wished Izaya to be by his side always. He knew from the beginning he found this man so interesting. He wanted it for himself. He only wished to capture the informants heart for his own. He admits it. He knew it. He loved this man. He had learn to come to love Orihara Izaya once more. No. He came to love this Orihara Izaya. Finally letting what felt like hours to him, where only minutes in the world, he lifted his lips from Izaya's. Their lips still brushed at the closeness and Shizuo whispered ever so softly, "Please... Be mine and... be my God."

Izaya choked on his own words when the blonde moved in close, too, too close! Too close! And ah...that tongue of his...had it been this soft before-memories of where else the wet muscle had probed made Izayas mind /spin/. Fuck. This was bad...bad...BAD! Because...he could feel it. Everything. Literally, he could taste the blonde's heart in this kiss. It...it was so good, so true, so raw! So simply human! It was intoxicating...the informant grew dazed as the minutes passed-it was not a kiss, no way it was a kiss. It was more of a sinful, poisonous martini.

When the blonde and pulled away and spoke again, everything seemed to shatter. This wasn't mere love that he felt for the raven. It was more, more, so much more! It was obsession. The same kind Izaya knew so well! Such...such a request...to be not his lover...but to be his god. Had...had there ever been anyone who so honestly and truly wanted him this way? Sadly, Izaya knew the answer was a no. His humans rarely showed retribution for how much love he poured into them. So then why...why a monster like Shizuo...no. Izaya knew as well as he did everything else, even more so now. Shizuo...was human. Therefore...th-therefore..-before Izaya knew it, he was threading his own fingers through the other's blonde locks and moving in for another lusty round with those perfect-yes. Perfect lips. "Hahh...Shizuo..." His mind was gone.

That was it. The thread had cut loose and everything that Shizuo's mind wrapped around spilled. When the pale man's lips reached his once more it was automatic. Shizuo's blood pounded at each and every movement Izaya gave. His own hands were searching, clinging to Izaya as much as he could.

He finally had his reason. His reason to wanting Izaya. He found love once more. And, even if Izaya did not return it the way Shizuo knew, it was good enough for him. Shizuo gently grazed his tongue over Izaya's teeth, loving the taste of his mouth in his own. A slight sweet sensation came off those sinful lips and the act itself was sin. It drove the teacher crazy! He needed more! He wanted more of what this man gave! He didn't give a fuck of where he was or what he was doing! He wanted this man and- But as Shizuo's hands had somehow landed to slip up Izaya's shirt, exposing a pale thin stomach, a cough alerted it's presence. Shizuo's eyebrows forrowed and ignored whoever was in the room. He continued kissing the other, but only sliding his hands back down. No one would be alowed to have a show of the other. Because Izaya was now his property and he wasn't going to share.

He was drowning. He was most definitely drowning. He was lost in intoxicating, poisonous taste, sensation, touch. All that was this very man he was sitting on. He could feel it, the air turning hot and every touch of tongue on tongue, turning the air wild. Yes, yes! More...he arches into the hand that so bravely touched him-it stopped. Wha-wha...and those sensitive ears of his finally registered the cough from behind them. Izaya could have groaned and whipped out a knife to cut through the thick desire and lust in the air. Tsk...and then he realized something else. He had...oh god. Oh no...he had voluntarilly kissed Shizuo.

The Russian cleared his throat again, yet felt slighty discomforted at the sight. This was one very real person. Without a word, he motioned to his guards to remove the sack off their bound guests head. Awakasu...akane...the notorious heir to the criminal empire. He didn't say anything further. Orihara izaya was the type to do things their own pace...even if they were ridiculously making out on the couch in front of a supposed-to-be-frightened hostage.


	12. Chapter 11: Cornered

((FINALLY. We get to the plot of how Shizuo got to be the teacher he is. And um...ehehehe...he and Izay are officially engaged on Facebook eue))

* * *

Shizuo finally let go of Izaya's lips, gaping at the person in front of him. The hostage, the woman who... "YOU BITCH!", the blonde shouted. All the passion, all the love he had, had all flew out the window at the girl's site. It was her who started it all out! That bitch! What the fuck was she doing here? "What's that /THING/ doing here?", Shizuo shouted at the Russian man. Shizuo then realized his current situation. Izaya! No! He wasn't going to let this happen! Not again! The teacher wrapped his arms around the informant ever so protectively and glared at Akane. His blood now pumped a fueled rage. "If your thinking of taking Izaya again your wrong! Go to hell!", he shouted at Akane, unrealizing of how she was bounded and unable to break free.

Izaya yelped as he felt arms encircle him and nearly jumped out of the blonde's lap. He had to cling on reflexively in order not to fall when the blonde suddenly lurched forward in his protective hug. "Uwaah~! Shizuo! W-wait!" he stammered, trying to find the right words-everything happened way too fast! He needed to gain control. Right...! "Aha..." he sighed, breathing deeply and looking back at their lovely little guest. "Oh my...it seems my Shizuo remembers you well~..." he purred, leaning into the crook of the man's neck. In truth...it was...sort of comfortable.

He continued to purr and smirked. "Hmm~? Shizuo...please do calm down...she's harmless as she is now~!" he laughed, nuzzling the other to stoke the fires. He never did get the full story of how this little relationship between the woman and this Akane-chan caused the latter's demise. How was it? He wanted to know!

Akane coward slightly in fear of the two people before her. How did she even get here? She remembers being with one of her guards, pestering him about something... But then some random sack was place over her head and she was bound as she heard gunshots! Was that guy's pay coming out of the business? But utter shock was accompanied by her fear. There, sitting on the couch was the man she grew to love. Fury burned into his eyes which only made him look even sexier! But what was this? That whore! So the dumped were true! "Orihara Izaya back from the dead... What a pity. Why couldn't have died the first time? It would have been just so much easier.", the small girl asked, a cocky smile of her lips and her posture relaxing in fit of the chair.

Shizuo snarled at the girl and shouted, "Go to hell! I won't let Izaya go!" He had to remember he was acting... Well... Half of his words were acting. Because sure as hell if the girl tried anything this man would take back his rule of not hitting girls! That was it! The blonde clenched his teeth and buried his face in the small tuff of hair on the side of Izaya's head. He wanted to show off. He wanted the bitch to know what she had done was failure. "Why is that thing here? I don't want it. Just kill it.", he whispered softly in Izaya's ear quite coldly, his eyes turning to slits.

Izaya chuckled melodiously-he was right~! This was fun~! FUN~! "Aaah...Shizuo's angry~..." he purred, nuzzling the other's cheek. "Shhh~...my poor little blonde, are you still so upset~? Tsk, tsk, tsk...as far as I'm concerned, the /thing/ is still human ne~?" he said in a sympathetic manner. "It's alright, just ignore it if you like..but I have wonderful little plans for it~!" he chimed, moving to get off the other's lap and face little Akane-chan fully. And was she curious~! So much like the one back home, only...well...a bitch. He could sense how annoying this little human could be just from the tone in her voice. HAH~! Only Orihara Izaya could pull off such a sassy tone and still be /sexy/~

Instead of fully standing though, wouldn't it be more fun to play along with Shizuo~? Yes, yes~! He'd rub it in the little human's face~! Izaya turned and faced their audience, still sitting on the blonde's lap, legs parted slightly, leaning back into the blonde. "Hmm~...I'm too comfortable to get up it seems...~" he sighed, "Ne, ne, Shizuo~..." he said, smiling. "You know, I was planning to keep her here. Nice and locked up until she festered and rotted away on her own...but that would mean that Shiki-san'll will have the time find her, if at all possible~...how about you come up with something~?" He asked, bringing a hand up to hold the other's head, turning his own to lick the other's cheek. "Hnn...~since you want her dead and she's my little present to you...you decide how we kill her~! And Shiki-san'll come to find a cold rotting corpse-OH~! I like that~! It sounds like so much fun~! Ahahahaha~!" And then he added a little bit more of his own brand of insanity-the way people knew him back home, the insane informant nobody could touch. "Ahaha-!" he cackled, eyes burning, glowing in the dimly lit room.

The laughter echoed off the walls, stunning The Russian and his little underlings. It was for sure, not the Izaya they had lost three years ago. Whatever happened to them had made them...something darker, scarier. Mad. The suited man began to slowly rethink crossing lines with this-who he thought was-woman. The way Izaya had thoroughly planned everything, even in case of a backfire was perfect. And three years! Such perfect hiding.

Shizuo grumbled and frowned as Izaya had seemed to start getting off him, but then realized that the other was only switching positions. What was Izaya thinking?... But as the informant spoke, Shizuo's heart quickened worse from Izaya's worse. The danger, excitement, and evil that ran off that sinfully delicous tongue made a smile appear on his lips. A little ringing and a headache started to come forward out of nowhere though. It had to be from his fight with that other Shizuo, that was all. But... it felt like a constant banging. Like somthing or someone wanted to be set free from a dark room. Whatever. It didn't matter. Because the blonde's thoughts drifted to enjoy that slick tongue trail over his cheek bone. Okay. Was Izaya just ASKING to be ravished? But those words... The choice of Akane's death is at his hands. He was given the power to let her live or die. It felt great actually. Being able to control the way this woman's life depeneded on. But... Memories flooded his mind. As Izaya droaned himself in laughter a small memory surfaced to his mind.

**Spring in Ikebukuro, Japan was quite calm. The birds were chirpping with their newly born young and for once, Shizuo's mind drifted off into another place. He wasn't the monster of Ikebukuro anymore. He was a human who was happy with life as it was. From walking back home, seeing the newly bloomed cherry blossom's letting their petals swirl around him. It was so peaceful and calming. Little did Shizuo know two small clicks of heels were behind him on the cobelstone park ground. A cheery and happy woman giggled behind a certain blonde. "Ne~ Shizuo-chan!~ Shizuo-chan!~", a small femine voice called out. The said man was knocked out of his daze and turned his head back to stare. Long dark hair flown over high shoulders. Two small hands were placed in the form of a gun, pointed at Shizuo's forehead and a cute smirk on the girl's lips. "BANG!", the woman shouted and Shizuo blinked in confusion. The girl frowned and flicked the blonde's forehead. "Shizuo-chan!~ What a dull reaction!", she whined and a small chuckle emitted from the young man's lips. "Hey, hey. Sorry. Jeez Izaya.", the blonde tried to coo and grinned. Placing a hand to his heart the blonde fell back and thankfully was caught in the girls arms. Shizuo pretended to lie dead still, tongue flicked out limply and eyes closed. "Fianlly! Shizuo-chan has died! Hooray for the world!~ The monster is dead!~", the girl teased and Shizuo opened one eyelid replying, "Don't be mean." Shizuo then brought himself up and kissed the girl on the lips. The moment was perfect as a few petals swirled around the two, giving it the perfect shoujo manga look to the scene. "I wouldn't die so stupid. Only if I was protecting you.", he whispered softly and placed his forehead on Izaya's. "Shizuo-chan...", he girl whispered, a light blush on her cheeks. But the scene was slightly crashed as he saw a girl across the way. A little brunette stared at the two with fire in her eyes. An intent of kill and hate. It worried Shizuo. How could this stalker girl not get over him? He refused her so many times! He had to get Izaya out of here. Shizuo smiled and took the woman's hand. "Let's go home.", he said and the girl nodded, walking side by side with the man beside her.**

**A young girl sat behind one of the trees on the park, staring intently at the two lovers, glaring at the woman in her man's arms. Her nails sank deep into the poor wooden trunk of the cherry blossom and a smile lifted on her face. She had a plan. If she couldn't have the man she's loved for so long, no one can. Not even that bitch. The girl got up and walked around the tree, heading to the man she knew would seek for her own happiness. The awakusu-kai leader.**

**Shizuo laughed at a small joke Izaya had made. The day before had been so sunny and bright, what had happend? The weather was always something suspicous, but Shizuo never took it in note. That bad stuff always only happened in movies anyways. Shizuo grabbed the small umbrella he brought and tried to tuck himself and Izaya inside of it. "Hahaha! I can't believe Sensei did that! I can't believe you got away with it too!", Shizuo applauded the girl. The woman made a slight bow and winked at the blonde. "I'm always the best at what I do Shizuo-chan!~ It's what I do!~ I'm the best there is!~", she chimed and Shizuo nodded, leaning to kiss the girl's cheek. "Exactly.", he stated and let the girl giggle with her new found happiness. The stree lights were changing and the blonde checked the road. Red. The cars across the roads all stopped at the intersection and he started to take a step, but he noticed her. Akane... Why was she here? And what is going on? She was smiling really creepily. It seemed Izaya had noticed her too. The blonde looked back at Izaya and her eyes turned wide as plates. It was too late. The second the blonde turned a large black semi clodied with his frame. Shizuo winced and reached out to curl his arms around the small frame. Izaya's screams piecerced his ears and the sound of crunching metal and crunching bones ringed in his mind. The two flew around 28 feet far of the hit and skidded across another two. Their mangeled bodies and blood poured out from the two lip bodies. Shizuo's eyes had been closed withoout him realizing. Pain shot through his whole body and the blonde slowly opened his eyes. A small smile graced Izaya's lips as the rain pounded on the two. Blood and rain dripping down her face and covering her eyes. Wet and bloodied clumps of hair clinged to her face, or was that even considered a face anymore? It was mangeled and scratche up? Torn and crunched. "Lo...o...u...", A strangled out voice whispered ever so softly, barely anything close to a whisper. "Iz...aya...?", Shizuo questioned, the scene not registering completely in his brain. The smile dropped from the girls face and a cold feeling felt in the pit of Shizuo's stomach. "...Za...a?...", the blonde called again and reached out and shaking, broken arm towards the girl, pushing her. She didn't move, didn't stir. The scene finally caught him. Shizuo snapped. "IZAAAYYYYAAA!..."**

Akane's eyes scanned the woman up and down, glaring at her. She couldn't believe what she saw. Izaya? Alive! How could that bitch have survived! Akane was the one who zsaw her dead body personally! What the hell! "Wow you've really gone flat Izaya-san! Maybe you should go back to the plastic surgeon again!", she said with a chime in her tone. Of course she was deadly frightened, but she wouldn't show it. "Maa~ Maa~ Izaya-saaan!~ What are you going to do to me?~ A sweet, innocent, and small little girl! Your going to be arrested for kidnapping and murder! Shiki will get you you know! I bet he's searching for his little girl right now and-", but her rants were cut off as a firm grip covered her mouth a macilous eyes grinned at her.

"I'll kill you if you don't shut the fuck up right now.", Shizuo said with an evil grin on his face. The blonde could feel under his palm the girl swallow and she nodded shakily. Good. She was still afraid of him. She deserved to be.

Izaya's eyes widened slightly at the blonde's sudden change in attitude. Ohhh myyy~! What was this~? Oh, so Shizuo /did/ have a monster inside of him~! Ahahaha! He knew it, he knew it, he was right! Then again, seldom was the informant wrong about...anything, really. Heehee! And the look on little Akane-chan's face! Priceless! Simply delectable~! "Oyaa~!" Izaya chuckled, moving to nuzzle into blonde locks, wrapping his arms as best as he could around the other's neck. "Ahahaha~! Did you hear that, Shizuo~? She wants me to go see a surgeon! She wants me cut, cut, cut~!" He said with a giggle. Oh, this was so wrong! So very, very, very wrong! So much so that it was too good, too much fun!

...And then he knew. It was too much. No. He was Orihara Izaya! He got what he wanted, and he wanted this-this sin, this deliciously evil sense of control, of deception to go on forever! Never before had he experienced such a thing! And to think...it was Shizuo. It was all because of Shizuo. He couldn't let go. Not now. He knew. He would never be able to let go of the blonde. He was as much Izaya"s as he was the blonde's now. Forever captivated. And...was it really so bad? Izaya breathed against the man's neck, mouth open to take a tentative nip at skin. "Mine.." He whispered quietly, assuring himself that yes-this Shizuo was his. This Shizuo was...dare he say it; lovable. He then sat up again, to speak to the girl.

"Aha~! Although I really have to thank you personally, Akane-chan!" Izaya said in a mocking tone, then again-he always spoke that way; save for with Shizuo, as much as the informant didn't notice it himself. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have Shizuo the way he is now~!" He licked his lips. "At my every beck and call...~ On his knees for /me/~..." This last part made him giddy. "Loving me to the point of unhealthy obsession~..."

The Russian had to breathe deep when the blonde had moved towards their hostage. These were very dangerous waters. What kind of informant was this that stood before them, really? As Izaya droned on-noticably more possessive and sadistic than memory served, The Russian moved to sit on the empty couch to watch the show. He didn't show it on his face, but he was slightly excited. This could very well turn out successful. Izaya, earlier on before the kidnapping had already sent a voice mail to Shiki. The Awakusu-kai leader was on a business trip to Seoul, and at the time was too busy to take calls. By now, he would have heard the message, recognized the voice, acknowledged the demand for a ransom and-The Russian checked his phone-sure enough, millions of yen had been transferred to the anonymous account provided. A silent plea for the safety of the girl. He would show Izaya the transfer's success later, once they had decided that to do with their hostage-and possible victim.

Something in the blonde snap and his eyebrow twitched dangerously. So... Akane wanted Izaya cut? Not hit and punched and killed for good once again? What? A new tactic? How interesting...! His evil grin stayed in place as he removed his hand from the girl's mouth down to her throat, ready to snap her neck and kill her. But as Izaya's arms had encircled around his neck, he had no interest and spraying that thing's blood all over the informant's person.

Akane's heart had sunk slightly when Shizuo's hand left her lips. In a dark place in her heart, all she wanted as that deadly hand to stay and let her take in the sweet scent of her beloved. But as Izaya had switched her position, fitting into the crook of the blonde's neck and whispering that one posessive word, anger fueled into her system. Bitch was going down tonight! "Oh Izaya-san?", she said with a slight cocky smile on her lips, "So you've pretty much brained washed him into your slave? How does it feel then? Only getting fake unrequinted love! I knew you never loved him, so why keep pretending? Going to toss him out like you planned!" Akane's eyes were like fire and her breathing started growing heavy. She had to tell the blonde! That woman was the enemy! Not herself! "So why were you going to do it Izaya-san? I saw you years ago talking with Shiki! You were going to throw him aside! How did you say it? "Shizuo-chan is but just a mere nuisance! A neanderthal!~ Shiki-san, do you truly believe I could actually fall for such a monster?~ Ahahaha!~ What a joke!~ What a joke!~ He's only useful for me now anyways!~' YOUR SO CRUEL! SO CRUEL!"

Shizuo shuddered slightly as that delicate tongue glided across his ear. The sensation of anger and lust was such a toxic feeling. He loved it. But Izaya was right. It wasn't true, well, about him. But yet, his heart sank terribly. Had Izaya really planned to get rid of him?... Even after her dying breath... Why would she lie to him? But the blonde's thoughts were placed on hold when he felt a small nip to his neck. His sight and dull headache was worsening, something wanted out. Something wanted to take over. He didn't like it. He didn't know what was going on. What was happening? Why were the smallest movements blurring past his vision. Izaya?... Izaya...?

Akane winced as the sharp blade sliced her cheek, letting out a small yelp of shock. "D- Don't talk about daddy t- that way!", she stammered out loudly, her bravery shortening as if cut by that very blade in the woman's hand. What was going on? Izaya never was like this! This... scary! This insane! "Then why were you going to do it? Why did you tell us that you wanted to cut ties so suddenly? Daddy loved you and you knew it! You fucked him and then threw him aside for Shizuo-san! Your a horrible whore! Why shouldn't Shizuo-san ever love you? Why wouldn't he love me?", she screamed out, small tears forming at the corner of her eyes. The courage she had was tearing down. She was scared! 'Daddy! DADDY! Save me! Help!', she screamed in her mind, struggling in the binds now to be set free.

"HahahahahahahhaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Izaya finally lost it. He opened his mouth and that long held in, long awaiting insane cackle that was one of the most starkingly different thing between him and the woman. And why not! He'd gotten what he wanted. He knew the relationship between the Izaya and the Shiki of this world. And playing pretend was getting boring! Orihara Izaya was a proud man, and he loved getting credit where it was due. And Akane-chan was collateral anyways, might as well fuck with her mind before letting Shizuo go batshit on them all! "Hahaha! Hilarious! Simply entertaining~!" He said squeezing around the blonde tighter. "Shizuo, you never told me the people of this world were so funny! Ahahaha!" He could keep talking, the russians didn't know what was going on-those fools! This was all too beautiful! Beautiful!

And Shizuo...it was all thanks to Shizuo! He wanted to possess this man even more, this desirable blonde that managed to cause so much conflict and disruption by simply existing! It was an art! An art Izaya had strove to hone for years along with his parkour, but Shizuo! Shizuo had managed to do so, so unwittingly! It drove the raven mad. He wanted this man...he was more than human. Above his lovely humans...an equal. He...-and the thought made the informant's steady mind snap. He loved him.

Possessively, Izaya began undoing the other's shirt buttons-a twisted, frightening grin on his lips. He then reached in and felt the skin over the blonde's heart, laughing. "To think I'd go this far for you, you-Shizuo! I came back here and set this all up, I played the woman, I threaded my web of information all over this city, all to find this brat for you! Why ne?" He laughed, grinning even wider. "You...you're so-so, wantable!" He cried, digging his nails and clawing a lovely scarlet trace into the blonde's chest, right above his heart. The heart of his own personal monster. The one he loved-too much to kill. The one he would kill for. "Go on, go on, love!" He screamed, making the whole room shake with fear-the russians all looked at each other in fright, and the paint seemed to peel off the walls from utter terror. "Come out, my lovely monster!" He demanded. "Do whatever you please!"

He didn't care whether he had crossed the line or not.

Akane stared frozen in fright and shock. This woman... Her... SHE WAS NUTS! She was off her rocker! Daddy! Help! "Y- You crazy ass bitch! Let Shizuo-san go! Shizuo-san! Shizuo-san!", she screamed as frightened tears started to flow into her eyes. She wanted to do something! She wanted to lash out at the woman! To save her love! She wanted to have him! This woman was only going to hurt him!

Where was he...? Who was he? That... Izaya...? No. This wasn't her. Who was this? Izaya?... What's going on? How did-

**'Kill him. Kill her. She's not who you think she is. Destory. Destroy them.'**

Click.

A small click sound was heard inside the blondes mind. Something was here. He was not. A small demonic like chuckle emitted from the blonde's lips at Izaya's own laughter brought him to his own. Shizuo looked towards the man and grinned. It was not the same man grinning back at the other. The atmosphere had changed. His eye's seem slightly dialated and his lids dropped ever so deductively. The blonde took his hand to the raven's chin and tilted it down to face him. He then took his other hand to the hand on his chest, clutching it a little too tight than a normal comforting feel. "So... I do whatever I please?... How interesting of you to say." Shizuo said, the words dripping slowly out of his mouth as if slipping a slight bit of poison secretly. The blonde then turned his grin to the woman accross from him and pointed it at her. "How about we let you live, but then die the same?" He asked, cocking his head to one side, "And let you suffer in the agnoy I and Izaya felt? How about you have a taste of what's known as greif and death, hm?" Shizuo scooted Izaya off himself and then stood up. Shizuo walked over to the small female and grabbed a handle of her dark brunette hair and pulled it upwards. "Just scream."

Akane did as she was told and screamed. Screamed of the fear, screamed for the awaiting toture, and screamed for the help she would come to realize she would never receive.

Uwah..-this...this wasn't Shizuo. It was different. It was that...that thing from before! The one that lashed out at Shizu-chan and Celty back home. The true beast...uncontrollable...unpredictable...monstrous. It sent chills down the informant's spine. Those of excitement and once again, that dreaded emotion...fear. "Shi...zuo..."

It took him a while to realize what he had done. And even longer to try and stop stifling his laughter when the russians tried to run. Oh my...! Oh wow..! Izaya wasn't stupid. He had anticipated something bad. But to think, that it would actually come true! Ahahahahaha! Half of him hated being right most of the time. The other half was still snickering, staring wide-eyed at the monster he had called forth by accident.

The Russian panicked-this wasn't part of the deal! He wss getting the fuck out of there! From the look on the blondes face, he wasn't going to stop at finishing off just Akane. They ran.

Izaya stayed, slightly frightened and yet elated. He was too captivated to just leave. It was a good thing he had planned. He flipped his phone open and dialed, putting it on loudspeaker so he didn't have to hold it to his ear in case he had to dodge something...

The voice on the other line was fae too familiar-it made him grin. "Izaya-san. You called. Where are you?"

This would add just a bit more flavor to the mix. "Aaah...Shiki-san. Is this a bad time~?"

"No."

Akane continued to scream until a calloused to it's place to her throat. Unnoticed tears fell down her cheeks as her constant screaming seized. "Sh- Sh- Shizu- zuo-s- san!" She cried out in a panicked tone and tried to wrench her neck away from the hand, but that only making the hand on her throat tighten. "W- Wh- hy? Why f- for that b- bitc- ch! I prot- tecte- ted yo- ou!" The small girl tried to excuse her actions, but was faced eye to eye with the blonde man.

"Haahhh?... So... You think you protected me?.." He asked and rose his hand, slapping the girl with so much force, the hand on the girls hair slipped away and she fell down to the ground with a loud 'thud!' The girl whimpered and shook as she tried to slither out of the bounds. Shizuo's glare followed the Russian men as they ran out the door and spit at the ground. "Weak fuckin things. That bug is much more fun anyways." He said, mentioning his earlier battle with the blonde carbon copy. Shizuo kicked the girl roughly in the stomach and stuffed his hands inside his dark suit pants, cringing his face in disgust. "I don't wanna get my shoe soaked in yer blood. How about we make this quick'n easy?" He asked and bent down to lift the girl once more by her hair, suspending her in the air. "Any ideas Izaya-kun...?" He asked, turning his head to the said man.

Hm? Hmmmm~? So the moster /could/ have a civilized conversation. But excuse, Izaya-/kun/? Now sweet little shizuo was starting to sound a little too much like Shizu-chan. Izaya twitched-that was slightly annoying.

"Hooh...~" he hummed, "I don't knooow...you could always flatten her with something."

The phone in his hand was quiet. The one on the other line having been told as per the possible situation. It was a good thing they trusted the informant. And also that someone else was there on the other side of the line-someone very special. Just in case the blonde decided to go berserk on said raven next.

The smile on Izaya's face was unmistakable though. True, this world did odd things to his appearance the longer he spent time there, the longer hair and the feminine touch to his face. But that didn't mean he was going to be careless. He knew it best not to upset the blonde in the state he was in now-and in all honesty, it was rather repulsive. So rough, so unhoned and brutal! Violent! Tch. What manner of beast dare to soil his lovely tamed monster? Well...he provoked it in order to find out didn't he? Now he knew, and somehow he had to appease it-for good. Ahahaha...did this game ever run out of surprises~?

Shizuo grinned and turned back to Akane saying, "Hear that little brat? Torture of flattening sounds nice. Just how you crushed **her**."

Akane froze. "I- Iza- zaya-'k- kun'?..." she asked softly, shutting her eyes tightly in pain and fear. '-Kun' was male! Izaya-san wasn't male! Or... What? But before her thoughts could process, the girl felt like she was soaring through the air. Her head cracked into a hard wall and her body flung around in it's binds. Her sight faded to black and her mind drifted into an unconscious state.

The blonde man growled and wiped his hands on his pants. "Tch. Nothing to squash her with here." He explained his reason and placed his hands on his hips, turning his head slightly to the raven haired man. The blonde rose an eyebrow and leaned his body down, inspecting Izaya up and down. "Hmm..." He said in thought and smirked. "Yer ugly. I hate you." He stated and sat up, crossing his arms over his chest. What was going on? That wasn't true! He loved Izaya! What was his body doing? Izaya! Izaya! Shizuo felt like he was battling for his own control, but he was losing the battle each time. A powerful force pushed his true mind back. Izaya! Run! "Let's hurry up and kill Shiki. I don't like being with insects fer too long. Because soon they bring more of the pests behind them." He replied with a poison on his words, glaring at the other. "Hey dickface, you gunna stand there on the phone all day or not? Yer going to turn into a woman if ya keep yer ugly ass here fer too long." He said once again, turning away to stare at the victim on the floor.

Izaya frowned-or, pouted more like it with the odd way his face contorted with this new look. That was insulting. /Him/? Ugly! Absurd! Tsk, tsk, tsk...ooooh and this Shizuo hated him did it? Well...not like Izaya wasn't used to hearing those words from a certain blonde back home. But knowing that it was the insanity inside Shizuo that made him spout such obscenities made him-angry? Horaaa...did Shizuo ever fail to push the raven's boundaries of emotion? So maybe he was a /little/ impressed. A little.

"Hmm?" Turn into a woman? He wasn't serious was he? "Shizuo, come now...you're starting to sound a little too much like Shizu-chan. How mean of you~...and here I'd worked for months on end in this world just to get us this far."

Shiki on the phone meanwhile shuffled. He sounded like he was chasing after something before sitting back down. "Izaya-san."

"Shut the fuck up and listen bastard." The blonde said and cocked his head to one side, lifting a hand up to point at the other. "The only reason your alive now is because 'I' have supposedly fallen for yer ugly ass. Yer looks don't even compare to Izaya's. I'm only using you for one purpose. Yer helpin me kill the bastard Shiki." Shizuo spoke up once again and started moving. The man walked forward, closing one eye and waving his hand in a passive, circular motion. "You see, after I'm done with you and dear lil Shizu, I'm going to just kill you both. Of course, that's homicide, or is it considered suicide? Oh-well. Doesn't matter. I'll be with Izaya from then on." He explained and a terrifying grin spread across the teacher's face. He then walked up to the informant and placed his hand underneath Izaya's chin, tilting it up to face the taller man. "Are you prepared to die without regret? How long will you actually be able to 'love' a monster? Will you try to save him...?" And then Shizuo leaned close to Izaya's ear, whispering softly, "Or will you kill him, leave him or run?... Your decision." The man placed a soft kiss on the lobe of Izaya's ear and smirked. "Disgusting..."

Now that just didn't sit right with him. Kill Orihara Izaya? Using /him/? Hahh! Did this little-what would it be? It was so unreal, so detached. Inhuman. It wasn't Shizuo...a figment. That's what it was. An annoying manifestation of sorts.

"Excuse you, I'm the one that does the plo-" but he stopped when the blonde closed the proximity between them. "Ngh..."

The kiss on his ear made him blush despite the nasty insult that soon followed. When did he come to like the blonde's touches? Oh right. but a few minutes ago.

Well, first thing was first. Little figment-Shizu here was going to have a learn /exactly/ who he was was dealing with. He grinned, amusement making his red eyes glow. "If its disgusting Shizuo, don't kiss it..." He pointed out. This one, this one was a lot like Shizu-chan. He was so annoying! So stupid! And...and...he just really wanted to piss the other off, to see what would happen. Dropping the phone, he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and grinned.

It was the typical, signature grin. The sweet-yet-pissed-and-scary Orihara Izaya grin. "Ohh? I'm gross am I? A pest? Reaaally? Go on, go on! Do something, you overgrown neanderthal~! Ahahaha!"

And Shizuo did that. The blonde raised his hand and smacked the raven down by his cheek. A echo of skin on skin ricocheted through the room and honey-colored eye's followed the informant as he fell to the ground. A nice, pretty welt was already forming on the informant's cheek he saw and the blonde bent down towards the fallen informant. "Don't fuck with me. I know how you act and I'm not blinded by love to not see through your intentions. Why just throw him away when you have the chance huh? Before you actually, truly fall in 'love' with 'me'?" He replied and grabbed Izaya's chin between his thumb and forefinger's knuckle. "...Do you really think I believe you love him? Then show me. Show me, then maybe, just maybe, I might spare your mere life."

"Urkhh!" Oh. Hello floor. Hrmph. That was so mean! So rude, even! Then again, this was the brute inside Shizuo he was talking about. Izaya could feel tears pricking the corner of his eyes. He held his cheek, and had to stifle a little yelp-curse the Ikebukuro gods for this-a yelp, when the blonde came close again. Prove? Hah...hahahahahahahahaha! How quaint, appropriate and ironic! Aha...he did ask Shizuo to prove that he loved him too, did he not? Oh cruel irony...

But he knew well-he didn't hate him. So...so how. "Whaaat~? You're so stubborn...do you think that I'd risk my neck for anyone less~? Not even my lovely humans had such importance~" he grinned. This was unsettling. Uncomfortable. He didn't like it. He didn't like talking about these things. It was so personal...so emotionally deep. He began to get flustered just thinking about it. But he didn't want to die!

Obviously the choice of opening himself up compared to getting killed wasn't pleasant. He didn't like either. But living was a good thing. Aaah, this was annoying... "I'm obssessed..." He said, swallowing. He hated this, the way his voice was...it was the same as before...in the bathroom...on the floor- ! Izaya felt his face heat up. What? What? He instinctively curled into a ball, bringing his hands up to his mouth. If he spoke now, it would be bad! Very bad! His voice was lewd, and he knew it.

The blonde gave a slight chuckle, those were the words he needed. "Okay little man, I'll believe you for now." Shizuo replied and let go of the other sitting up and stretching his muscles. Then turning his back, the man looked at the other with a cold, serious face and replied, "Don't you fuck with him, or I'll fuck you up."

He blinked and his sight returned. He wasn't staring through a window pane of his movements, he was back in control. But wait, did he actually loose control of anything?... What happened?... Wait. What was that? Izaya! "Izaya!" Shizuo shouted and bent back down toward the Informant, grabbing hold of his arm and gently trying to pull him up. What had happened?... "Are you okay?..." The blonde asked, swallowing nervously. He saw the giant welt on Izaya's cheek and the tears developing in his eyes. It mace him feel terrible for some reason. He felt like he wanted to be the one crying. Then he heard a slight groan behind him and jerked his head. "Akane?," he said loudly with eyes wide in shock, "What happened to her?"

Izaya flinched involuntarilly when the blonde grabbed his arm. "Dont-!" But he caught himself. Aha...ahaha...he was...he was going to falter. The blush on his cheeks grew. "Don't...be so..." Don't be so nice...it made the blonde hard to talk to.

Ah...yes, yes. Something to focus his frantic thoughts on. The girl..."She...she..." Ahaha...stupid mouth! W-work! Why...he was-scared. Just now. Scared. Embarassed. Him! Why..."Sh-she..."

The phone was still on. But the line was soon dropped. The man on the other side knew well enough he wasn't needed just yet. The tone of the phone rang clear, and the informant stared at it. What was he saying again? Something about Shizuo..

Shizuo swallowed and placed a gentle hand on the others cheek, shocking it with his thumb softly. "Izaya... I did this... Didn't I?...", Shizuo replied in a quite, soft tone.

The voice...aha, it was nice. Now, Izaya knew that this wasn't Shizu-chan...but the combination of the blonde's face and voice was unbearable. Especially with the way he acted just a moment ago. It made him...beautiful. "Shizuo..." He said, a mere squeak. "Shizuo is..." He reached up to cup the man's face. "Ahaha...its alright. I'm used to hits from Shizu-chan~..." He said, grinning-it was better to quietly get rid of that figment silently. "Now about that brat in the corner..."

He did this... He hurt Izaya. But why? What had happened?... Shizuo grasped the hand on his cheek and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry... We can deal with that thing later." He said and leaned closer. He hurt Izaya and the blonde would never forgive himself for it. He harmed the person he loved. But for what reason? He couldn't remember. Shizuo sat up straighter and placed one hand on the furry couch, the other still holding the hand on his cheek. He felt like he wanted to cry. He caused Izaya pain and had no true intention to do so. Shizuo placed one knee between the informant's legs and leaned in closer to Izaya's face. The blonde realized he loved this person with all his heart. He wanted to protect Izaya from everything, even himself. Shizuo closed the distance between each other's lips and openly kissed Izaya. This moment using his chance to stick his wet muscle inside to lick at the raven's teeth. He then removed the hand on his cheek and used it to slip up the informant's shirt, raising it to reveal a smooth, creamy pale stomach and skin. Shizuo raised it high enough to pinch one of the pink supple nipples and slightly moaned in his kiss.

But little did the two know the young girl had slightly awoken from her unconscious state. Only barely did she register what she was seeing. Two...men... Kissing... Her Shizuo... Her love... She wanted to die. She never wanted to truly wake up. She wanted nothing from the man anymore.

He could die right now. Die from embarassment. Die from the excitement. Die from the overwhelming lust. From the shattering fear. From the fire that held all these things, ehich ignited with that single, passionate kiss. This was his Shizuo...he was back. But the same hands that made him arch and whimper into the dance of their tongues had hit him. It was such a...turn on...

Did he have to repeat himself? Orihara Izaya loved certain types of pain. But also...that figment. That thing. The fact that it was so murderous, and that it was lying in wait...probably watching, testing him-he could feel it...it made it so much more forbidden to be touching the blonde. So sinful. So...delicious.

"Shiz-nphh...mn-hah..haa..." He whined and yelped into their liplock-all those degrading sounds, ringing in his own ears. So humiliating. So wonderfully poisonous to his own pride. The combination of fear, lust, desire and shame made him dizzy. Where was he again? Who? Ah...his lovely golden monster..."Nah...Shizu..." He panted. Yes, more! Thing fingers found themselves weaving into those heavenly strands of sunlight, tugging him closer to the mouth that took his very breath away. If it had been a martini before, it was a full-blown-red-devil-cocktail now. He grew distant, running on pure want and only knowing one word-more.

The blonde had caught him...he had done the one thing everyone else had been trying to do forever. He had captured Orihara Izaya. He had drugged him-with kisses. He had control over him-with those sinful touches. He had brainwashed him-with such sweet, honest devotion. He had him. The great Orihara Izaya of Ikebukuro, cornered. Slowly...with gentle, lusty touches, he was chipping away at the informant's iron clad mind. Driving him nuts-killing him!...slowly.


End file.
